


Control

by MisterStalker, tiny_freakin_head



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Casual Sex, Control Issues, M/M, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stalkerish behaviour, Stealthing, accidental romantic feelings, coworkers with benefits, dubcon, pushing the limits of consent, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Spy only wants one thing from his partners in bed; absolute control. Control of the affair, his partner, and himself. But that has never been Sniper's style, and he is determined to give Spy more than he asked for.
Relationships: BLU Sniper/RED Spy, RED Sniper/RED Spy
Comments: 83
Kudos: 271





	1. The Terms

The Sniper's camper was parked far away from the RED base. Far enough that he didn't need to overhear the loud mercenaries and whatever they did outside of battle. He didn't even need to hear the doors shutting heavily, garages slamming shut, or other signs that the men were turning in for the night. The only sign of his base was the lights in the open land, flickering off one by one. It was easy to feel alone in the desert at times like this.

But tonight the sniper was not alone. Someone knocked on his door.

The RED spy stood by the door, knowing the Sniper was in his humble ‘home’, and knowing he was awake. The whole camper had a tendency to rock when someone was up and moving in it. He took his cigarette from his lips to see how far it was from the end and then replaced it in his lips to not waste any of the precious rations the cargo drops supplied. He would throw the butt on the ground if Sniper brought him in.

Sniper had not been expecting any company and peered through the narrow blinds on the window to assess his company. He hadn't heard Spy's footsteps over the sandy earth with his radio on, but he realised he might not even hear the spook coming if he was waiting and listening.

No one had visited him out here since Scout had realized that he wasn't good company and wouldn't share his beer. He considered not answering and feigning sleep before realizing the spy would definitely have noticed his quick peek through the window. He wasn't looking for a social call. It made him wonder why anyone was out here at this time.

His curiosity got the better of him and he sat up from his bed. He turned off the radio and opened his door. He was only wearing his pants but figured that was decent enough to answer the door outside of their working hours.

The Frenchman looked up over him. He was still fully dressed. Not only wearing his tie, but his gloves and mask. He smirked as he tossed his cigarette to the ground, "You appear to be almost ready for me." He stepped up into the camper, pressing a hand on the man's hirsute chest to walk past him. He looked around the small space critically. It was cramped, and it smelled distinctly of the Australian (that is to say, it smelled like the desert). But he was pleased to find a short stool where he could put his own clothes, and a bed with enough space for two men, as long as they arranged themselves strategically.

"Ready for—" Sniper was pressed back into his camper and Spy was suddenly in his home. With a raised eyebrow, he closed the door behind him. His mind went back to his last conversation with the spy, although ‘conversation’ was a generous word to use. Sniper was in the break room to refill a bucket of ice from the freezer when the sultry purring voice of a woman brought his attention to the television. A late night commercial was playing in which a woman flirted with her audience, hovering over bold digits of a phone number, promising lewd conversations to anyone who called. The Spy was in the room, caught in the middle of filling a bag from the pantry before sneaking off to his private quarters, now equally distracted by the phone sex commercial.

Sniper grinned, “Oi, call me instead and I’ll do a fuckin load more than just talk you off.” Spy looked at him sharply and the Australian almost regretted the friendly joke to a mate who certainly wouldn’t appreciate the crude humour. But, unexpectedly, the spy didn’t say anything snide and instead looked him over, from head to toe, sizing him up, then humming thoughtfully and leaving.

It was hard for Sniper to imagine that Spy was here, in his camper, following up after that conversation. He made the advance entirely as a joke, but jokes hide their own seed of truth.

Spy cautiously looked over the other man and asked, "You don't have a weakness for falling in love with men you're fucking, do you?" It was a genuine question, but it sounded rather critical. Spy was looking to satisfy his needs, those needs didn't include romance.

"Is that what you're looking for? A good rooting, no strings attached? Nah, I'm not a romantic bloke." He laughed to hide his surprise that his impulsive joke was bearing such fruit.

Spy nodded, satisfied with the answer. " _Très bien._ ” He looked over the bed again then turned to face the Sniper. "I think we can agree on an arrangement that satisfies both of our sexual needs. But first, my terms of the arrangement:" He turned to face the Sniper, "This will not interfere with our professional nature. Whatever we do in your bed we don't mention outside of this... 'habitation'. Also, I am in total control, so you will do what I say, when I say it.”

Sniper listened with some amusement, leaning against his counter. "I can agree to the first term." He considered. "And the second," though he liked the idea of taking this outside of his camper, at least to a campfire under the open sky. "But I'm not agreeing to the third. I'm no bottom, no matter how nice you ask.”

The two men stared each other down for a moment but Sniper spoke first, “But if you’re just looking for a bloke to bugger you-”

“I want to ride your cock, Monsieur Mundy.” Spy interrupted him, full of formality as he took control of the conversation again. “Can you agree to doing whatever I ask if I give you that?”

Sniper wanted to laugh coarsely again. It was strange to be addressed so formally in the same breath as such a sexual proposition, and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the obedience the other was asking for. But Spy’s eyes were serious, pinning him down and promising him lewd things, so he held back the laugh and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll do what you tell me. That all?”

Spy smirked and looked over the half dressed man, “Let’s find out.” He started sliding off his gloves, wasting no time now that an agreement was made. "Remove your trousers, and lay down on the bed. I want your cock hard, and ready for me, when I join you." 

Sniper couldn't help letting the laugh finally escape as a soft chuckle, but obediently shed his pants, leaving them in a pile on the floor. "You ought to know, I'm not an obedient bloke. I barely find myself minding the rules of social conduct. But I don't have anything against what you're suggesting, so I'll play along." He lay flat on his bed, stroking his already partially hard cock to a full erection. 

Spy removed his tie, and then his coat, showing the handsome holster for his ivory-handled gun before he removed that also. Every piece of clothing was folded neatly and placed on a narrow stool, the only empty surface available between the trophies of Sniper’s life. His mask was the last piece to join the neat stack of clothing.

Sniper couldn’t help sitting up a little to get a better look at him. No part of his appearance should have been a surprise—his balaclava didn’t hide his features like Pyro’s chem mask—but suddenly he seemed truly naked and very human. Spy moved his long, slender fingers through his dark salt and pepper hair, loosening the tight shape his wavy locks were trapped in under the mask all day.

The Frenchman was totally nude, except for his watch. He truly looked naked- unnervingly naked for a man who only showed his eyes and mouth regularly. He had no tattoos or scars and barely even body hair. Just neatly trimmed and maintained stubble along his lean body. He wasn’t modest at all and he didn't make any effort to cover himself as his eyes roved over Sniper's frame to judge the man's cock. "Are you ready?"

“Yeah.” Sniper watched Spy curiously, surprised by the lack of marks on his lean, fit body. Sniper had more than his share of scars decorating his skin, as well as a few tattoos. He'd expected someone who worked as a mercenary for as long as this man had would have a little more to show for it.

Still, Sniper could hardly maintain his focus. Every new step was so wildly unexpected, he felt like he was still catching up with the fact that Spy came to his door at night and invited himself into the camper. But it was like a fantasy come to life. Though Sniper expected that soon enough Spy and him would butt heads when it came to control, once his head stopped spinning and the reality of the moment sunk in there was no way he could just passively wait to do whatever he was told.

Spy got onto the bed and straddled the Sniper's long, bronze legs. "Put your hands down," he directed as he opened up his palm. He had a rubber in his hand and made quick work of opening it, fitting the rubber around Sniper's tip, and rolling it down the length of his cock. He was efficient, unpleasantly efficient. The tight plastic squeezed tightly around the base and the slight friction with any hairs down there felt like pulling. Spy pinched the tip and pulled it up, making a little more room at the tip to collect the semen that would fill it, but he was far from sensual, or gentle.

Sniper frowned at the translucent white layer sheathing his cock and started to lift his hand to shift the base of it before Spy caught his eye and glared at him. He didn't like the feel of the condom, he'd never worn one before and considered it a shame to be confined to one now.

Spy moved forward over Sniper and squeezed his knees to the man's waist. His ankles brushed Sniper's thighs and he ordered, "Put your legs together." He reached between his legs for Sniper's cock and guided it between his cheeks. He stopped when he felt the tip of Sniper's cock against his hole and he held it there, enjoying the pressure on such a tender area. He couldn't feel the texture of Sniper's cock at all and doubted Sniper would feel the heat from his body, but that didn't matter. Right now, the teasing pressure was enough to satisfy him. He moaned quietly, and warned, "Don't move."

Sniper groaned and resisted bucking his hips. As Spy straddled his hips Sniper let his own hands slide up to touch Spy's thighs.

Spy repeated himself, "Don't move." He was still only teasing himself with Sniper's tip. Sniper stayed still for now, letting Spy take his time adjusting to the intrusion. "I said don't move!" He lifted up off of Sniper's cock, frowning down at the hands touching his thighs. "Put your hands down on the bed, Sniper."

"I can't even touch you?" Sniper griped. "It's just a touch, I'm not moving you."

Sniper was right. But Spy wasn't going to let the other argue the matter. He held eye contact and started to climb off of Sniper and off of the bed, reminding him, "The agreement was that I am in total control."

Sniper groaned, raising his hands to brace them against the headboard instead, submitting to Spy's whim. "Fine."

Spy seemed to wait and watch to be sure Sniper was giving in. But his own cock was pink and swollen. He couldn't stand to wait long. He got onto Sniper's lap again and held the sleeved cock to his entrance. This time, he finally started to sit down and let the tip press into his body. The movement was smooth and graceful and it was apparent that Spy prepared himself, complete with lubricant, before he came here. For efficiency, for preparedness, perhaps for unfaltering control of the situation.

Spy didn't say anything, he only closed his eyes and sighed as he slid down slowly, savouring every bit of the length inside him. Despite how aloof he pretended to be, it was undeniable that he loved this, he genuinely enjoyed that sensation of a man's cock deep inside him and he wanted to draw out every second of it.

Sniper groaned. The sensation was muted through the condom, but the tight squeeze of Spy's muscles still sent pleasure threading through his body. 

Somehow it didn't surprise him that Spy had prepared himself. He couldn’t feel the lubricant on his cock but he fucked enough men to know that no one slid down onto his length that easily without a bit of work beforehand. And he was always very impatient during that preparation, but for some reason, knowing Spy did it in secret before even telling Sniper of his plans, only made him want to prepare Spy himself. Or even just to watch Spy fingering himself to work himself open. The thought of it made his cock twitch inside Spy and he moaned. He was so tempted to take his hands off the headboard, to touch Spy, stroke his skin, grab him hard and pull him down onto his cock at a faster speed, but he resisted. 

Spy's cock was as hard as his, the pleasure was writ large across his face. Sniper bargained he could push the limits of Spy's control when he was mid-pleasure.

Spy felt the twitch inside him, and he didn't complain. Rather the opposite. He pushed down onto Sniper's laps and ground their hips together. Sniper's cock was a nice size, even longer than he was expecting. When it was fully deep inside him, it was almost enough to hurt, pushing the limits of how much he could take.

The Frenchman palmed his own cock and pumped it slowly and calmly. His hand moved in slow, graceful motions from his base to tip and he rolled his hips on Sniper's lap to massage the nerves inside his body. He could focus on every little detail of taking care of himself when he had total control like this. It was much better than trying to direct a partner with dozens of little details: demanding 'faster!' 'harder!' 'right there!' and on and on. He lifted his hips up to feel the emptiness in him, tormenting his own nerves by only keeping Sniper deep enough to leave himself spread. His muscles squeezed and contracted, silently begging his own self-control to give in. He finally slid down onto Sniper's cock again, groaning in satisfaction and finally moving forward to find a sort of rhythm and truly fuck himself.

Sniper tried to keep still under Spy but once he started riding him at a quicker pace, Sniper couldn’t help but claw at the headboard, lifting his legs slightly to be able to roll his hips up into Spy. 

“Fuck,” he groaned.

Spy didn't slow down. His head tipped back and the muscles under his skin flexed as he pushed closer to climax. But then, as he pressed his hips down and Sniper's hips rolled up he went still. He opened his eyes and hissed, "Sniper!" He reached behind him with a spare hand, gripping the man's thigh and pushing it down to the bed, "Don't move!" He was close. Painfully close. He couldn't will himself to get up and leave now. He didn't want to. He just needed a little more without anyone messing it up.

Sniper practically growled, bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting up into Spy. He wasn’t close yet, the condom was dulling his pleasure and laying flat and still was too strange to slip towards an effortless climax.

The thrust lifted Spy up by his arse. The Frenchman nearly squawked then snarled, "Sniper!" He climbed off of Sniper's lap, ignoring his body's protest and how strongly he wanted to continue riding the other. He assured himself he wasn't so desperate for a fuck that he was going to let himself be bucked into the air.

“Don’t stop!” Sniper growled, writhing on the bed. “Christ, where are you going?”

Spy stood up beside the bed and declared, "If you can't follow the terms of our arrangement, I'm leaving!"

Sniper tilted his head back, groaning with frustration. “I know you were close. Come on, I'll stay still." He patted his thigh, welcoming Spy back into his lap before putting his hands back up on the headboard. He was so tempted to take off the condom, but he knew Spy would leave. Spy made it clear that he would be mercilessly firm on the rules.

The tip of Spy’s cock was wet with precum and he wouldn't be comfortable at all walking back to the base like this. He was too desperate to try holding out, or threatening to leave again. He climbed onto Sniper's lap and slid down onto the man's cock, sheathing it fully without any hesitation. He reached behind him pressing a palm to Sniper's thigh to remind him to stay flat and not try to thrust into him again. He rocked his hips on the man's body and returned to pumping his hips on his lap.

He proved just how close he was by ejaculating into his own palm moments later. His muscles squeezed at Sniper's length as every part of himself became rigid. He groaned, struggling to keep the sound quiet, as if someone might overhear in the desert. He composed himself quickly with a deep breath and patted Sniper's thigh as he assured him, "Don't move... I'll take care of you."

Spy pumped his hips on top of Sniper again, working his length and keeping him fully enveloped inside his body. He wasn't as tense as he was when they began, but he was far from relaxed. Spy was not losing control of himself, or Sniper, or any detail of the situation. When he warned that he would be in total control, it was a warning about his character as well as a warning of their agreed terms.

Sniper had idly hoped that Spy would take the condom off and suck his cock instead, but he wasn't going to complain. The heat and slick feel of Spy's insides was lessened by the condom, but the squeezing of his muscles was amazing. Spy might have control issues, but he also had perfect control of his own body. His tight warmth was milking Sniper's cock and it wasn't much longer before he was struggling again to stay still, nearing his orgasm. 

"Christ, fuck," he gasped out, arching under Spy as he finally came into the condom.

Spy watched Sniper twist under him, contorting with pleasure and unable to stay still. He let Sniper finish and kept him fully inside while his cock throbbed, waiting until he was sure the man was spent to lift himself up. He slipped the condom off his prone partner and dropped it in the rubbish bin as he got out of the bed. He washed the seed from his hands in the small kitchenette sink then started to put on his neatly organised clothes.

He didn't need to say anything, and he didn't want to say much while he was floating in the pleasant euphoria of climax. He combed his hair back with his fingers and put on his mask again- it was the final touch. He was barely recognizable as the man that rode Sniper's cock, groaning over every millimetre inside him, and cumming into his own hand. He tightened his tie and adjusted his shirt cuffs, commenting, "You did well, for your first time. Next time, let's skip the disagreements and have you do as you're told. _D'accord_?"

Sniper rolled to his side and used a bit of bedsheet to wipe the cum off his stomach, watching Spy dress. Once he was back to his usual standard, Sniper couldn't help but hope he'd always think of Spy naked and riding his cock when he saw him acting like an aloof asshole, even if they never did this again.

"We'll see," he teased. "Hard to resist pinning you down and fucking you properly." But he winked to show he wasn't entirely serious.

The spy smirked, taking it as the joke it was meant to be, although he certainly saw the seed of truth below it. "Do try to control yourself, bushman. I would hate to end our arrangement so soon."

“We’ll see,” Sniper repeated, staying in bed and letting the Spy disappear into the night.


	2. Demanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's see how this develops!
> 
> there's some dub-con throughout this story, and it starts here, Sniper likes to push things further than Spy will let him. Keep an eye on the tags!

The desert was a nice escape from the daily battles. It was quiet, except for the birds and insects. The coyotes were different from the dingoes, but also the same. The crickets stopped chirping and a moment later quiet steps in the gravel approached.

Spy stepped close enough to be seen at the edge of the light from the campfire. "Are you busy tonight?" he asked, sure that the sniper had nothing else to do.

Sniper finished the last swallow of his beer and put the bottle down in the sand near his lawn chair. He stood, looking across the fire at Spy with a smirk. "If I was, I think my plans just changed."

Spy was glad. He went through the effort of preparing himself in private again and if he walked all the way out here after stretching and slicking his hole, only to be turned away, he would be disappointed to say the least.

He gestured to the door of the camper, "Let's go indoors."

Sniper let Spy in first, closing the door behind them. He stripped off his shirt and undid his belt. “I’m guessing the rules are the same?”

Spy nodded as he started to remove his layers, " _Oui, s'il vous plaît_." The clothing was all neatly folded and put on a stool. "I prefer you to be naked, on your back, on the bed."

Sniper obliged once he was naked, laying flat and putting his hands up against the headboard again. His cock was half hard and he was hoping that if he didn't get himself fully ready Spy would stroke him this time. 

Spy came to the side of the bed and knelt on the edge. His own cock was growing with anticipation, and excitement for what he would do to Sniper. He opened the wrapper of a rubber and then looked at the other's cock. He was a little annoyed to find it wasn’t at full mast already.

"You have a nice cock, Sniper. But it is a lot nicer when it is fully erect."

“You don’t want to stroke me?” he asked, giving himself a few slow teasing strokes.

Spy watched him stroke himself for a moment, his eyes were full of lust but the rest of his face refused to give in and show how hungry he was for another man’s body. He shooed the hand away to squeeze the length and pump it. "I don't mind taking care of you. I’m going to have you inside me.” His thumb rubbed over the condom in his hand, easing the coil to the material.

“Do we need a condom?”

“I insist on the condom. It is clean, which is reason enough, no? And with a condom I don’t need to ask about your sexual history-”

“Perfectly clean bill of health, mate. Tested when I got here, and haven’t been with anyone since then,” Sniper gladly offered up.

Spy scowled and continued speaking as if he were not interrupted, “And you don’t need to ask about my history. No discussion of becoming exclusive, and no risk of you getting attached.”

“Just cause I don’t like how condoms feel doesn’t mean I’m gonna get attached,” Sniper said with a satisfied groan as Spy began to play with his cock.

Spy snorted and shook his head. He wasn’t sympathetic. He straddled Snipers thighs, becoming more eager and impatient now. He continued to pump his cock. "Poor thing. Hopefully you will find some silver lining to all this, once I have your cock buried in me."

Sniper’s cock twitched at the thought. “C’mon,” he said, keeping his hips flat and staying still under the other man. “I wanna feel you.”

Spy nodded, without really acknowledging him. The cock was hard and he slid the condom down over it. Spy's soft and warm hand now seemed far away, giving pressure more than friction through the condom. Eager for his own needs he moved forward to position himself over Sniper.

Sniper curled his lip in a sneer at the feel of the condom, but couldn’t help a happy gasp as Spy began to lower himself onto his cock. “That’s it,” he said, looking up at Spy with a grin. 

Spy considered the disagreement of the condom forgotten. He was focused entirely on the cock inside him now. He sighed, "Exquisite." His soft, uncalloused palms touched Sniper, but not to explore him. He only braced himself against the taller man's body to effectively move his hips as he wanted. Handsome sunkissed skin, old and new scars, and intriguing tattoos went tragically ignored.

As he rolled his hips, his hair loosened from the shape of the mask. A few loose curls fell over his brow. " _J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça toute la nuit_ ," he growled in his mother tongue. He was speaking to himself. Despite having the Australian's cock buried completely inside him, and loving every bit of it, he barely acknowledged his partner in bed at all.

Sniper resisted every temptation that was Spy, keeping his hands to himself. It wasn’t easy. But they were just beginning and his patience didn't wear out yet.

Spy leaned forward and made long strokes with his body, teasing his entrance again by keeping only the head of Sniper's cock inside him, spreading his entrance. He lingered there for a moment, savouring it.

As Spy pulled himself up, Sniper grabbed the condom and pulled it off. Spy started to growl, ready to scold the Sniper as he felt him moving underneath him, but he when he understood what was happening he gasped and tried to pull away.

Sniper realigned the tip of his cock with Spy’s ass. He rolled his hips up enough just to penetrate him.

The Frenchman squeezed his muscles tightly as if he could force the other out. His slick walls closed tightly around the head, he hissed, "What are you doing, Sniper!?"

"Let me enjoy this as much as you." Sniper groaned at the feel of Spy tightening further around him. He kept up the slow roll of his hips, not penetrating Spy very deep, but moving in him, teasing the ring of muscle. He moved his hands down flat to the bed, not grabbing for Spy or daring to hold him in place.

The Spy silently fumed without a response to the other's request. It wasn't very different, really, he understood. It certainly wasn't any worse to feel his skin against his own like this. He worried over the risks of being so intimate, but it was difficult to formulate any real concerns when his bed partner was teasing his hold exactly as he liked.

He sighed, "Fine. But you will tell me when you're nearly done so I can get off of you. I won't walk back to the base with your seed inside me." He rested his hands on the Sniper's chest again and lowered down onto his length.

"I can do that," Sniper agreed, though he absolutely loved the idea of cumming in Spy. Maybe especially because Spy clearly wasn’t keen on it, and possibly never allowed anyone the intimate privilege before. Getting close to this man and watching him let down his nearly moused hair was becoming more and more tempting. Obediently, Sniper stilled under Spy to let him take control once again. Spy hadn't stopped and left when Sniper pushed the rules, he noticed. Sniper guessed that Spy was eager enough for his cock that he might be able to negotiate the rules a little in his favour.

" _Merci._ " Spy sighed as he settled onto Sniper's hips, taking the full length into his body. "And don't finish before me," he demanded. He knew he would be very annoyed if he was nearly finished and needed to stop for his partner when he was on the edge.

Sniper just laughed. "Any of your other mates tell you that you're a bit demanding?" He was determined to outlast Spy, however, at least this time. His mind flooded with the ideas, if he came before Spy another time... Spy could be desperate enough to let Sniper finger him or touch him in some other way to finish him off.

Spy smirked. He wasn’t insulted by the question. He knew it was true. But it was important to have total control of the situation. So long as he had control, these activities were okay. He could fuck himself on this man’s cock every night if he wanted and still keep their professional relationship without any complication.

He took his own cock into his hand and started to pump his length as he rode the cock. He murmured, "Some people like a man in charge."

"Sure, some people. Not sure I'm one of them," Sniper said, digging his fingers into his palms and imagining his nails sinking into Spy's skin instead. "But I like a man riding my cock." Spy knew how to use his body very well, and tolerating his restrictive demands was almost worth it to feel him like this.

He rocked his hips down and grinded their hips together. "I'm almost ready. You can wait, no?"

Sniper nodded, though his breaths were coming sharp and he was getting close. He could wait, he would wait. "Fuck," he breathed, watching Spy ride him. He was handsome, and knowing he was getting close was exciting, seeing Spy flushed and grinding down onto him.

Spy closed his eyes tighter as he focused. His muscles were squeezing tighter with every pump along his cock. The cock in his arse felt bigger as he held it so tightly, making his entrance almost ache. He groaned deeply and bucked his hips into his hand, spilling his seed in his palm and on Sniper’s stomach.

Spy came and Sniper took advantage of the moment to grab him by his hips and force him down as far as he could, thrusting his hips up to meet Spy, sliding in and out of him.

It was a risky move to take control of the situation. He knew he was risking making the other so angry that he would never come back. But Sniper was sure he couldn't go on in their affair without a little more than what Spy was giving him.

Spy had intended to savor the climax, but Sniper’s hands were on his hips, holding him tightly while his hips bucked up. The Frenchman growled and gripped the other's arms. " _Merde_ , Sniper! Remove your hands! Let me go!"

He was so close to cumming but knew Spy would definitely refuse to return if he ignored the other's demands and filled him with cum. He wanted Spy hooked before he pressed for much more. "I'm gonna cum," Sniper warned him, wanting only a second more before he pulled out.

Spy was not stronger than the Sniper. He could do amazing things with his hands and fingers but his talent was dexterity and not strength. He found a nerve beside Sniper's wrist and pinched it to break one hand free.

Sniper hissed through his teeth and shook Spy's hand off his arm. In a second his hands were back, pressing under Spy's ass and lifting him up. His cock was pressed against the back of his ass instead of in it as he came. 

"Fuck," he sighed.

Spy groaned as he felt the warm liquid spill onto his skin, spilling on the curve of his arse and in his crack. It wasn't like when someone finished inside of him, but it was still a dripping mess to clean up. The seed cooling on his skin made him feel properly fucked, marked by a partner who wanted him. He didn't feel so "in control" or appropriately distanced anymore.

He squirmed out of Snipers hand, reaching for a cloth to clean himself with. "If I had my knife within reach, I would cut off your hand for touching me and let you choose whether Medic or Soldier sews you together again." He was scowling as he wiped his arse under the pleased view of a colleague, "Is there any reason I should not-"

"I didn't finish in you." Sniper reminded. "Let you cum first, all over me." He held out his hand for the cloth, intending to clean his stomach after Spy was finished.

" _Merci,_ " Spy muttered as he threw the cloth into Sniper's hands, "for pulling out. Next time we will find a better solution. Something that doesn’t allow grabbing me and moving me wherever you like."

Sniper just gave him a smile, stretching out naked on his bed. “It’s more fun to let me have my way with you though, innit?"

Spy shook his head, but he was amused. He was fully spent and as well fucked as he hoped to be when he came here. He was in a better mood than his usual sour disposition. "One can't help but feel he is losing control when he is being moved by another man's hands."

He stood up from the bed and put on his clothes. He smoothed out every crisp line. He made every effort to disguise the man who was raw and sexual and desperate to ride Sniper's cock. He straightened his tie and nodded farewell, " _Au demain_ , Sniper."

“Night, Spy.”


	3. Power Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a bit of a spat

Spy waited until late at night again before he came to Sniper's camper. He approached the edge of the campfire. He was not done with his cigarette yet, so he waited, saying nothing as he smoked.

Sniper watched Spy approach, failing entirely to conceal his pleased smirk. He didn't kick sand over his fire quite yet, seeing as Spy seemed happy to stand silently and smoke. Once he was nearly finished, Sniper stood and put out his fire. 

When his cigarette was nearly done, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"I'm not naked and hard in bed, but I will be in a minute," he responded. 

He stretched, looking Spy over before heading in. It was amazing how cold and collected the man looked out here when he was dressed, compared to when the man was riding his cock. Even in the halls and at meals, he acted no differently than he had before their affair, no furtive looks, no nothing. Sniper wanted to see his perfect control broken, to at least make him stumble over lewd thoughts when they passed in the hall.

Sniper stripped on his way to the bed, already stroking his thick cock before his trousers were off. He'd gotten a little stiff just at Spy's arrival, his body already anticipating what would come next.

Spy closed the door and locked it. As he started removing his clothes he noticed Sniper's erection and a flash of fantasies came into his head. Thoughts of undressing the Sniper himself, dipping a hand into his trousers to feel his cock growing before he frees it.

He stopped himself. He knew he shouldn't indulge in something like that. Using the man for his cock was one thing. But wanting to touch him and explore his body, removing his clothing and admiring the skin- no. That was a different kind of relationship. That was too intimate. He risked losing control of the situation and getting attached.

Sniper noticed that Spy's expression had changed for only an instant; from his impassive stare to something hungrier, but it returned again to the usual aloofness. Sniper suspected Spy wanted more than he was allowing them to have, and couldn't make sense of why he was holding them back.

Spy pulled his eyes away and finished undressing himself. He came to the side of the bed, naked except for his watch and with a rubber in his hand.

Sniper covered the head of his cock, shaking his head, "We did fine without one last time," he said, resuming stroking himself as he lay back on the bed, propped up on a pillow. 

Spy raised a brow, and started to get up again.

Sniper sat up and started explaining, "Hey, hey, come on mate, think about it. We did it once, what have we got to lose doing it again? This ain't about bickering, this is about getting what we agreed to: a good fucking."

Spy studied the other for a moment but finally determined that Sniper wasn't challenging his control of the situation. And he wasn't trying to be more intimate. Spy still wasn't sure he should allow this breach, on a matter of principle. But it felt good, for both of them. And if it was the requirement for Sniper to participate, he told himself, then he didn't have a choice! He set the wrapper down and climbed onto the bed, straddling the man's thighs and holding his cock at the base.

"If you insist,"

"I do."

"Then I’ll allow this. But I won't let you finish in me. You'll tell me, and I'll get off of you." Spy directed.

"What, you don't want to feel me cum in you?" Sniper teased and then groaned as he lined his cock up with Spy’s slick entrance.

Spy scoffed and shook his head. " _Non, pas de tout_!" he refused, but he was in a good mood. He smiled as he rolled his hips and felt the cock stroking along his crack. "Nothing leaves this camper, remember? Not talk, not affection, and not your cum inside of me." He held Sniper's cock and guided him into his hole.

Sniper gave a low hum of pleasure as he was swallowed up into Spy's tight warmth. "I bet I can change your mind," he teased, letting his hands rest on the bed next to Spy's knees. 

Spy stopped, leaving Sniper half in and half out. He touched the man's chin to lower his head and meet his eyes. The Frenchman's eyes were clever and sharp, sharp enough to cut right through his partner and read his thoughts.

"Change my mind how, Sniper? Are you suggesting that we have more than this? Our secret affair, in the dead of night, in the desert?"

Sniper gave a groan, his fingertips just brushing Spy's legs in protest. "Hard to fuck you properly when I'm flat on my back without permission to touch you." He met Spy's eyes and worked up the courage to speak lewdly and not look away, "But if you let me plow you my way, my cum in your arse would keep you warm at night and you'd be back the next day for another helping."

" _D'acc,_ " Spy's expression softened and he continued easing down on the other's cock. "You want me to be your fuck-toy, to let you position me, rail my arse, and be ready for you whenever you are in the mood?" For a long moment, all Sniper could do was gasp as Spy's ass met his hips and his entire length was sheathed in him. Words deserted him. Spy said it all, everything he wanted.

Spy clicked his tongue, dismissing the thought, "Is it so bad to be my fuck-toy? I take care of you, _non_?"

The Frenchman's hips met Sniper's and he started to grind their bodies together. "This is better. While I am in charge, I won't let either of us lose our minds in bed and become sloppy."

Finally, he bit into his lip, eyes closed, ignoring their argument for the moment to simply bask in the pleasure. It took some time before he opened his eyes again.

"Argue later," Sniper groaned, unable to keep himself from rolling his hips up into Spy. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Spy nodded and tilted his head back. He resumed his ritual of those things that truly excited him. He lifted up to just feel the tip spreading his entrance and let his body act on reflex, squeezing at the penetration while he wanted more. Then he slid down, satisfying himself. He bounced on Sniper’s lap, building friction and loving the feeling of warmth it made.

He didn't watch Sniper so closely now. His partner understood the rules and he didn't need to worry that this man might begin to grope or caress him or otherwise distract him from what he was doing to his own inner walls.

This position truly wasn't one that Sniper had much experience with previously. He found he preferred to have his partner under him. He was determined to have that with Spy, at least once.

Not to be ungrateful, of course. There was a nice leisurely sense to laying back and being taken care of. But nothing replaced that raw, deep, psychological pleasure of bucking his hips down into an open, quivering body. Spy's body, long thin legs in the air, and the look on his face looking up at Sniper...

Just the thought of it made his cock throb. He watched Spy ride him and for awhile he was good, obedient to Spy's wishes. But Spy proved he could carry on like this for so long, Sniper felt wrong to ignore the cock bobbing over his stomach, dark red and begging for attending.

So eventually, his hand crept from beside Spy's leg up to his so far untouched cock, letting the motion of Spy riding his cock do the stroking for him. His other hand moved to Spy's hip, not moving him, but holding him.

Spy froze again. Sniper's usually gloved hand was on his cock. It was surprisingly soft and uncalloused considering how rough the man was otherwise. It felt nice. Better than he expected. Sniper wasn't bashful holding his cock. He wasn't too weak, or too hesitant, or any other flaw to make it uncomfortable. But Spy was sure he couldn't allow it to continue. "I wasn't ready for that yet." He commented sourly.

He started to ride Sniper again, controlling the pace of the hand on his cock. He expected to find everything wrong with it but instead he found nothing was wrong at all. And that was bad. It was dangerous. Sniper was a good lover. Spy might find him irresistible if he had a real taste of Sniper's skills.

He quickly grabbed Sniper's hands and pulled them away. He leaned all of his weight down to force him down to the bed by pinning his hands. He was close enough to Sniper that he could smell the pleasant musk of his sweat and the way it mixed with his tobacco.

Sniper couldn't help grinning as Spy's rather insubstantial weight pinned him down to the bed. If he was so inclined he could lift his hands back up, with some effort, but having Spy as close as he was gave him a different thrill. They were practically nose to nose and Sniper shifted just enough to touch Spy's hands, nearly clasping their hands together in sex, as lovers do.

Sniper put his feet flat on the bed to angle his hips up. As Spy had leaned forwards, Sniper's cock had slid out of him just a little, and Sniper was keen to make up for that. 

Spy gasped silently as his partner moved in him. He protested, a weak voice, " _Arrêtes tu_. I’m in control."

"Doesn't feel that way right now," Sniper chuckled, finding a similar rhythm to what they'd had before with his thrusts. He settled into the pace easily, feeling Spy's hard cock press against his stomach now. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he prompted, smirking.

Spy let his partner rock his cock into his body, filling him and massaging his inner walls. " _Tais toi!_ " Spy hissed. The question brought him back to his senses for a moment and he pulled his hands back only for Sniper to capture his hands in his own, some fingers accidentally threading together as his hands were brought back to the bed above Sniper's head.

The calm façade cracked as the man nearly shook with frustration, his muscles squeezed as tightly as they did when he was climaxing. "Sniper! Let go of me!" He leaned forward to lift himself off the cock, but Sniper's hips followed him. He pulled again at his hands, unable to pull away unless he was released.

Spy's tightly squeezing muscles brought another groan from Sniper. "Not yet," he said, his thrusts picking up speed as he grew closer to his limit. 

Spy struggled with him and Sniper couldn't help but love the feel of it, that swell of power that came from overcoming Spy and fucking him just the way he wanted. And judging by the way Spy was trembling and the bead of precum at the tip of his cock, just the way Spy wanted too. He wanted Spy to cum first, and he was determined to hold his own climax back a little longer to try to make that happen.

Spy was breathing hard, caught between trying to pull away, free himself, and all of the sensations of being fucked.

He groaned loudly, nearly screaming. He threw his head back and fought Sniper's hands again before declaring, " _Tu êtes un animal!_ When you let me go, I'm going to destroy you!"

He arched back, sitting fully on the cock as he worked to pull his hands free, but his angry growls suddenly became a soft surprised whine, and mewl of pleasure. He held his breath, desperate to maintain control as he wavered on the edge of climax.

Sniper could hear how close Spy was to cumming in his wavering voice, and finally in the way he seemed to stop breathing, as though on the precipice of his orgasm. Sniper released one of Spy's hands and started to stroke his cock again, sure that he'd spill in seconds. 

Spy's freed hand immediately went to Sniper's throat- he did not make empty threats. He was angry and dangerous, but also too close to climax to stop it. He screamed as he ejaculated into Sniper's hand and on his stomach. His muscles shuddered and trembled, he squeezed the cock inside him and his thighs squeezed Sniper's sides. His hand squeezed the other's throat, but he was too distracted to effectively harm him.

Sniper couldn't shake Spy off, but the danger wasn't imminent and his climax was. Though he wanted to cum in Spy, he knew he'd already pissed the man off enough. He let his hips fall to the bed just before he came with a shout, his cock still pressed against Spy but not in him. "Fuck!" The release was almost disappointing, to have to leave that incredible tightness. All he wanted to do was bury himself deeper. "Fuck."

Spy squirmed as the feeling of semen smearing across his hot skin. As the man beneath him relaxed, Spy took his free hand to painfully pinch a nerve in Sniper's wrist and free his other hand. He untangled himself and began shouting. The stream of words were all in French but some did not need to be translated.

 _Animal. Sauvage. Fils de putain._ All as he hastily put on his clothes.

Sniper had never seen Spy so out of control and it thrilled him that he'd gotten this reaction, that he had caused this. He was angry, obviously, but he was passionate, and Sniper revelled in the incredible powerful passion that came pouring out after the climax.

It was entirely possible that he'd ruined this casual sexual relationship completely by not abiding by Spy's terms. As much as Spy wanted a sex toy, Sniper was not meant to be that kind of lover.

He said nothing as Spy dressed, only rubbing his wrist where Spy had pinched his nerves, trying not to look too smug, amused, or pitiful. He wasn't sure how contrite Spy wanted him to look, but he did his best to guess. 

When Spy was finally dressed he didn't look as composed as usual. He was all buttoned up, but his skin was pink, and he looked like he wanted to fight. Instead he lit a cigarette and after a few soothing puffs he threw the match at Sniper, distracting the Bushman from his apologetic performance to try to pick up the match by the unburnt end.

Spy opened the door and warned, "Don't approach me when you see me." He slammed the door and disappeared into the night.


	4. A Little Something Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things keep changing, bit by bit

It was about a week after their last night together when Sniper finally approached Spy, despite the command. He waited outside the mess hall and grabbed Spy’s wrist as he passed, pulling him close to the wall.

Spy saw the man as soon as he stepped out of the mess hall. It wasn't easy to sneak up on a spy, but he couldn't break out of the grip right away.

“Still mad as a cut snake?” he asked, pressing close to Spy, looking down at him.

Spy pulled at his wrist to break free again before finally allowing it, not wanting to give the satisfaction of a struggle that proved he was overpowered. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and nearly burned the other's hand.

Sniper cursed and released him before he had a new scar. Satisfied, Spy put the cigarette between his lips again. " _Moi? Pas de tout._ I barely have the time to think about you, I spend so much time trying to replace you."

“How’s that been going?” Sniper asked with a smirk. He was still so tempted to touch Spy, to grab him and ruffle his composure.

Spy frowned around his cigarette. He had started with his most promising option, the Demoman, and by the end of the next day the Scout approached him, saying ‘Hey, Spy, I heard you're lonely enough for sex stuff. Well, lucky for you I'm lonely enough to lower my standards. Y'know what pitcher and catcher mean?’

Spy was not sure how far the locker room talk reached, but he hoped Sniper didn't overhear it. " _Ça va_. I am sure it will be worth the wait."

“I’m free tonight,” Sniper suggested, still grinning. “You can’t deny how hard I made you cum.” He hardly lowered his voice.

Spy gripped Sniper's shirt and pushed him to the wall then put his gloved hand over his mouth. " _Tais toi!_ " He lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning close, “I should make you beg for me to come back!" His eyes were filling with the same fiery passion from the other night and all Sniper wanted was to fan the flame.

Sniper pulled Spy’s hand away and held his wrist to keep Spy close, almost close enough to kiss. “I'm not begging you for anything.”

He growled, "You owe me that much, after manhandling me and fucking _me_ last time!"

Sniper grabbed him by the jaw just for a moment, bringing their faces closer and relishing the feeling of Spy's jaw muscles flexing under his fingertips. He released him as he pulled away. “I’m not gonna apologize either, for something you loved as much as I did.”

Spy turned red. He couldn't deny it. Sniper watched him cum hard. No matter how much Spy hated the idea of it, he had loved what happened. But he would eat Scout's bucket of chicken before admitting that.

Unable to speak, he settled for disappearing. He released Sniper's shirt and vanished, leaving the conversation where it was. Spy did not reappear again that day. But that night, there was a knock on the camper door.

Sniper opened the door, not bothering to hide his smirk.

Spy stepped into the camper, meeting Sniper's eyes and staring hard, to force him to look away. "Take away that smug look, Sniper. I'm not crawling back to you, I'm giving you one more chance." He pushed past him and went to the side of the bed where he started to remove and fold his clothes. "You remember the routine, _oui_?"

"Your old rules? ‘Course I do," he replied. Spy's eyes darted up to his face, questioning the particular way he phrased that. Sniper shrugged, "Second shot at this, we ought to change some things. You didn't bring a rubber did you?"

" _Non_." Spy reluctantly admitted, knowing it meant the rules were changing and their dynamic was changing.

Sniper didn't intend to follow the other rules to the letter, but he was willing to start out that way once more. He stripped and lay down. His cock was at half mast, but he didn't bother stroking himself.

Spy glanced back as he removed more of his clothing. He gestured to the man's cock, demanding, "Make yourself ready for me."

"Come stroke me," Sniper countered.

Spy crawled into the bed, fully naked, except for the watch. "I do all of the work already, from start to finish. You want me to do more?"

"I'd be happy to do more of the work," Sniper told him, "if you'd let me."

He scoffed, knowing exactly what was implied. He grabbed Sniper's hand from the bed and put it on his cock, insisting that he touch himself for the sake of staying in control. "Hurry, I'm ready for you."

Sniper shook his head. He pulled his hand free and put it on the back of Spy's, curling both their fingers around his length. "So get me ready for you."

Spy grabbed his cock and started pumping, hasty and fast, eager to get to his own needs. His own cock bobbed with his movements and he couldn't take his eyes away from the piece in his hands. "I take care of you quite well, the least you can do is be ready for me. I'll humour this 'power move' this time, but do not forget that I am in charge."

Sniper just watched Spy stroke his cock with a pleased expression, then welcomed him up into his lap when he was hard enough. 

Satisfied with the erection, Spy released it and crawled forward to put himself over it and begin guiding it into his entrance. The frustration in his face melted away as the tip penetrated his slick entrance and opened his body.

Spy couldn't help groaning with appreciation, enjoying everything he’d missed this week. He focused on his muscles, suppressing the reflex to squeeze as he welcomed more and more of the other into him. " _Oui, comme ça_. I missed this."

"Me too," Sniper admitted, he missed it almost enough to regret pissing Spy off. Spy felt so good wrapped around his cock, it was a beautiful feeling. For now he was happy to lay back, gasping and groaning as Spy rode him, his fingers just touching the sides of Spy's legs.

Spy was relieved that things seemed to be normal again. He had what he wanted and exactly what they arranged. He could forget about the man between his legs and focus on the feeling of the hard cock inside him. He hummed quietly as he did exactly what satisfied him, building friction or hitting a sensitive place deeply in him.

He let out a sharp breath as Spy gave a little twist of his hips as he sunk down to take his entire length. "Fuck."

The feeling of Spy's muscles contracting around him were rapidly bringing him to his climax, and Sniper didn't bother trying to fight it. He was close.

Spy was too focused on himself to notice any signs of how much Sniper was enjoying this or how far the pleasure pushed him. He breathed heavier, louder, as he lifted up and thrust down harder onto Sniper in a vigorous pace.

Sniper arched off the bed. Spy wasn’t close to cumming and if Sniper came in him now he feared Spy might just get up and leave. So instead he rolled them, taking Spy by surprise and throwing him flat on his back for a turn.

Sniper pulled out just in time, stroking himself a couple times before he came over Spy’s stomach and chest.

Spy shouted in protest and grabbed Sniper's shoulders. He grunted in discomfort as the other pulled out and spilled his seed all over his body. He glared down at the offending liquid and then looked to Sniper's cock, doubtful that it would stay hard long enough to finish him.

"I thought snipers boasted of their uncanny patience." He pushed at Sniper's shoulders and twisted under him. "You finished too soon."

Sniper said nothing, merely pinned down Spy’s hips and slid down to take his cock in his mouth.

Spy froze when he felt the wet, hot mouth wrap around his cock. He let the other bob his head on the length, guiding the shaft along his tongue, to his throat.

It was far from the feeling of a hand. It was so hot, he felt his balls relaxing. Sniper's mouth was so wet, it pulled at his cock without pulling his skin. It aroused his nerves in every way they were meant to be aroused. Spy's voice escaped in a shudder.

He wanted to give in to this. There was no reason at all to leave the camper now and go back to his own bed. He was sure by the time he reached his own bed he would be too tired to even handle himself. And here, Sniper was offering everything he wanted. It was very easy to let the other continue and very hard to remember there was a problem with giving up control.

Spy had a system that worked; fucking himself on the lap if a willing participant. No kissing, no caressing, no kind favours exchanged. This complicated things. Spy was certain that Sniper was doing this to seduce him and convince him to lower his guard.

Spy tried to pry Sniper's hands away, "What are you trying? Let go!"

Sniper raised his eyes to meet Spy's as he continued bobbing his head, letting Spy's cock tease at the back of his throat before backing off and laving attention at the head instead. He kept his hands flat on Spy, ignoring his efforts to pull him off. 

After teasing Spy even closer to orgasm, he finally backed off, letting Spy's head pop out from between his lips. "Do you really want me to stop?" His voice was breathless, his breaths coming hard. One of his hands slid over to give Spy a stroke. He was cautiously riding the line between Spy up and leaving and Spy begging him for more.

Spy put a hand over his face, " _Mon Dieu, tu me rends en fou_!" He put his hand down and looked at Sniper. "Is this offer to suck my cock an effort to guilt me into doing something for you later? What are you trying to get from me?"

“Just getting you off, mate,” Sniper chuckled, taking Spy in his mouth again. He liked getting more from Spy, but not as a favour. Sucking him off was something Spy hadn’t demanded and that in itself made it something Sniper wanted to do to him. 

"If you are sure... roll over and let me fuck your face until I finish." Spy started to push up onto his elbows, preparing to turn them over again.

Sniper only pinned him down harder, lavishing his cock with attention. If they were doing this, Sniper wanted to be the one in control.

Spy gripped the sheets and grit his teeth. "Damn it, Sniper. Lie down on the bed!" He gasped and his muscles shivered under Sniper's hands. His cock throbbed on the man's tongue and in an instant he was spilling his seed into the other.

He collapsed to the bed in exhaustion, and demanded in a biting tone, "Satisfied?"

Sniper swallowed his mouthful and sat up, smiling. “I am,” he agreed, laying next to Spy on the bed looking for all the world like the cat who got the cream. 

Spy slapped Sniper's arm, but otherwise kept his position reclining in bed. He wouldn't accept it all without some expression of resistance. "Is this a requirement for you? You want me to finish in your mouth?" He put his palm on his head and moved his fingers through his thick, curly hair.

Sex with Sniper felt good. Incredible! His body was still swimming in pleasure. He wanted this enough to bend and break a few rules which meant he was already losing control, and this was more than a meaningless casual fuck.

“Nah, but I wasn’t about to let you leave without getting you off.” Sniper’s fingers followed Spy’s, playing with his hair. “Wouldn’t be fair when you took care of me.”

Spy's hair was thick. Dense curls were barely tamed into a gentle wave sweeping back, black and silver threading together handsomely. The locks curled around Sniper's fingers as he released them from the mousse used for styling. His hair was begging to be gripped and pulled, to control the Frenchman's head- either to bury his face in Sniper's lap, or push his face into the bed while Sniper buggered him again.

There was no time for any of that. Spy slipped free very quickly and started picking up his clothes again. "It's not necessary. I'm quite satisfied finishing in my hand while you're inside me. But, of course, that means you cannot come so quickly next time."

“Alright, alright,” Sniper agreed. “It’ll be different next time.”

Spy fastened the top button of his blazer and nodded, "Good. Don't seek me out on base. I'll come to you, here." He turned to the door and hurried out into the darkness, letting the door shut with a long creak behind him.


	5. Giving an Inch/Taking a Mile

Spy didn't stay away very long this time. He came to the fire beside Sniper's camper. He never intended to sit down, but if he wanted to, he would not find many options. Sniper only kept one chair, and a cooler beside him. The man was comfortable in solitude and did not seek companions, equal to Spy.

He wondered. He wanted to ask why Sniper was out here, so far from the base. But he didn't want to know. It wouldn't be any good at all to start getting to know each other, or say anything at all beyond what they would next, and maybe discussing sexual history. He looked the Australian over and asked, "Did you have any arrangement like this, before you came here?"

“Something casual, you mean?” Sniper asked, not getting up yet, just watching Spy. “I’ve had a few casual partners, but no one like you." 

Spy smirked. 

"It's not a compliment. I mean no one as controlling as you. I mean you're a bloody pain in the arse.” 

Spy's smirk became a satisfied smile. He hummed thoughtfully. He took his cigarette from his mouth and turned it between his fingers, tapping ash off into the dirt. "Did it work well for you? These casual relationships, no feelings, no commitments... No second chairs by the fire to share your company on cold nights."

“I’m not looking for anything more than that.” Sniper knew he wouldn’t mind Spy sitting with him by the fire. He was composed, he wouldn't take anything away from the calmness of the desert. But he didn’t want flowers or love letters. His lip curled at the thought. He wanted fun, sex, and... honestly, whatever Spy might offer him.

Spy breathed a silent sigh around his cigarette, assured that the Sniper wouldn't try to push that boundary. It was only casual sex, without attachments. Spy tossed his cigarette into the fire and went to the camper. He called back, "Join me when you are ready." He closed the door behind himself before undressing.

Sniper stood after a minute, finding it surreal but not unpleasant to have someone waiting for him in his camper, alone, in his bed. He kicked sand over his fire and stepped into his camper. He was already taking off his hat and unbuttoning his shirt.

Spy was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely undressed except for his watch, and staring at Sniper. He was quickly criticising. "You're going too slow. I thought wild men like you didn't bother with buttons... Come here, I'll help you."

Sniper was quite happy to let Spy take over, getting more than he usually did from Spy was exciting. Even if it was only clothing, he liked being touched by the handsome European.

Spy grabbed the man's belt and unfastened it. He opened the trousers and pulled them down quickly. He smiled as the cock sprung free to greet him. He wrapped his hand around it and started to pump. "Kick off your pants."

Sniper obeyed, getting rid of the rest of his clothing swiftly and groaned at the feel of Spy’s eager hand on his erection. He sat at the edge of his bed, leaning back to keep himself offered up. 

“Wanna ride me like this?” he suggested, patting his thighs.

Spy only needed to briefly look over the position to decide it was good. " _Comme ça? Oui._ " He straddled Sniper as he did so many times, but now their faces were closer, the other was partially sitting.

Spy put an arm around Sniper's shoulder, and touched the back of his neck to keep his balance. He reminded, "Don't touch me. The rules are the same; you stay on the bed, I fuck myself until I am content, and I take care of you as a courtesy."

His free hand guided Sniper's cock into his entrance. His own rigid cock bumped the other's stomach a few times as their bodies were brought together. He tried not to think about that, or anything but the cock sheathing inside his passage.

“You know we could have so much more fun if you weren’t so controlling,” Sniper laughed.

Spy growled, "I am having fun!" He was insistent, but he sounded a little defensive. He groaned as he settled down fully on the cock, "This is exactly what I want, Sniper. Sex, on my terms." He seemed to be reminding himself, rather than telling Sniper.

"Mm," Sniper moaned as Spy settled into his lap. "You seemed to like my terms last time, when I had your dick in my mouth." 

Spy growled, " _Tu êtes un conard_. You were, after all, fellating me to lure me into agreeing to something." He was fully seated on the other's cock. It was difficult to really take himself seriously, but he remained still and did his best, "All right. Tell me what it is you're after. Because you sucked my cock and I enjoyed it so much, surely it isn't so bad to give you some control to do...?" He raised a brow, waiting for Sniper's suggestion.

Sniper couldn't contain his smirk. "How about I just show you?" 

He pushed himself up, one arm under Spy and the other helping to push him up off the bed.

Spy gasped and reached for the bed as if he could hold onto it. Despite not wanting to go, he was very graceful, he supported his weight well by holding Sniper's shoulders and was easy to carry.

Standing, Spy still speared on his cock, Sniper braced the other man's ass against the countertop behind them. Now Sniper was the one in control, and he took his time with a few slow thrusts just to prove it to Spy.

Things clattered on the counter top. A folded newspaper, some discarded clothing, a mug, a coffee tin. This, like the rest of Sniper's home, was chaos, and function, and convenience of everything within reach.

Spy struggled to find a comfortable position, but he was stuck to sit on the counter with his shoulders on the cabinets, Sniper's cock buried deep in his arse, and the edge of a spatula under his butt cheek.

" _Non! Jamais!_ You're ruining everything!"

"We'll see," Sniper said, laughing as Spy struggled. He kept one hand on Spy's hip and the other began to stroke his cock, teasing him towards his orgasm. He fucked Spy hard and fast, glad to finally have the control he wanted so he could fuck Spy just how he'd imagined. "Fuck, you feel so good," he groaned. 

Spy tried to arch his back, or move, but found himself rather trapped, partially reclined on the counter in Sniper's hand. He shouted and growled but there was no way out of it. The Australian was taking him, fast and hard, slamming into his body with enough force to make their skin clap, and to rock Spy's body. The friction made his insides hot, and the pounding into his inner walls made him weak.

He fought himself for a moment, to get enough control to put together words, "Sniper! This was not our arrangement!" 

"You're loving it anyway," Sniper told him, smirking down at his helpless partner. Precum was gathering at Spy's tip and his thighs were trembling as they opened up further. He kept the same pace as he stroked Spy's throbbing cock. "I bet you'd beg me for more if I stopped right now."

Spy whined, squirming again to find room to spread out, " _Jamais!"_ He breathed heavily. His dangling, sometimes kicking legs, wrapped around Sniper's hips for the sake of comfort, and suddenly Sniper's cock was rubbing along his prostate.

He breathed harder and groaned. His eyes unfocused. His hands scrambled for grip on the cupboard, his fingers stretched out to reach, and then curled tightly like claws. His toes were curling and Spy was suddenly very aware that he could not control that reaction, or the pressure building up inside him. His breath hitched and then his body squeezed tightly as he spilled across his stomach.

Sniper gave a groan as Spy's body tightened around his cock when he came. It was only a matter of seconds before he came in Spy, completely ignoring Spy's usual rule about that also. "Fuck," he moaned, lifting Spy off the counter again and turning to deposit him on the bed. He flopped over next to the prone Spy. 

"Seems like you finished after all," he teased, grinning at the wetness in his hand. He licked a little of Spy's cum off his fingers.

Spy went rigid on the bed and started to sit up, confirming what he expected, when he felt warm seed leak from his entrance. He was on top of Sniper in an instant, sitting on his thighs and pushing his shoulders down to the bed, "I'm going to make you regret that, Bushman!"

Sniper let him push him down, still smiling. "Oh come on, mate, you loved it as much as I did." He let his hands settle on Spy's hips. "Admit it, it was more fun than just riding me."

Spy scoffed loudly, expressing all of his annoyance. His hands slipped up from the man's shoulders to his neck and he gladly started to throttle the man. "Are you having fun now, _mon ami?"_ It was a little impulsive, but Sniper did not give him much time to think, and if this man wanted to settle the matter with physical force, he would play along.

Sniper had to use quite a bit of force to peel Spy's hands off his neck. The Frenchman leaned forward into his hands, prepared for the surprising strength in Sniper's upper body. But he could still do nothing to overpower it.

Once he had his hands, Sniper rolled them, flattening Spy to the bed and pushing his hands flat against the mattress. "Let's not get violent," he chuckled. "I could've been much rougher with you." He smiled warmly at the thought. Two mercenaries could get up to a fair bit of exciting trouble in the bedroom, being as rough as either partner could endure. Especially with the safety net of respawn.

A long trail of semen down the inside of Spy's thigh cooled, and now on his back, it started to roll back up his thigh. He was totally aware of who's seed was inside him, and how deeply marked and filled he was. He growled just to be reminded of it, unable to ignore the feeling of cum dripping on his thighs.

His eyes refocused on Sniper, partially aware of what the other was saying despite his distraction. "You're afraid to get violent?" He raised a smug brow, "I'm not."

"I can tell," Sniper said, still able to feel the pressure from Spy's hands on his neck. "If you want me to be rougher, all you had to do was ask," he grinned, bending down over Spy.

Spy saw the kiss coming and stubbornly turned his face away. He insisted there would not be kissing, and he was staying to that. Sniper was not discouraged, pressing his mouth to his neck. At first it was just a kiss, and Spy cursed French vulgarities as if it burned him. But then he sunk in his teeth hard and the spy fell silent with a sharp gasp. Sniper sucked at the skin to leave a dark hickey behind. 

Spy pulled and twisted in Sniper's grip, trying to free his hands, and trying to hold back any sound of pain. His mouth opened in shock, but he managed to hold back the cries of surprise only because of the distraction of pain. Unable to break free, he demanded, "What are you doing!?"

"Leaving you with a nice mark," he laughed. "Good thing you wear that mask everywhere, hm? Only you and I will know about it, but oh I'll be thinking of it all day." He sat up, releasing Spy finally and leaning against the wall of his camper.

Spy scrambled to his feet and up a hand on his neck to protect it. The skin was warm and ached. He snarled and started picking up his clothes to dress very hastily. "This is unbelievable! No man ever dreamed to handle me like this! You're going to regret it, Sniper." Despite the threat, he stayed out of reach, knowing the Aussie could overpower him again.

The Frenchman was barely composed when he left. The lines of his suit were not so immaculate now. Although he was fully dressed there were clear signs that he was fully undressed recently.

He stepped out and slammed the door behind him, hard.

*

The next day, Spy's handsome suit was on a hanger in the office, waiting to go to the dry cleaner. Spy was wearing the standard issue spy attire; something sleek, dark red, and well suited for a cat burglar. It was charming but lacked the class and culture of his fitted suit. Of course, no one dared approach him and inquire on the matter.

Sniper let Spy have some time to recover from their last encounter, sure that he'd need time to forget exactly how angry he was with Sniper. After a few days, he approached Spy after the day's battle was over, getting his attention as he headed towards his smoking room. 

"Hey," he called, not sure if Spy would stop and hear him out or if he'd get the door slammed in his face.

Spy looked back and raised a brow. He blew a cloud of smoke coolly " _Ça va?_ Are you going to apologise for..." he glanced away, indicating there was a camera from the Administration watching them. He finished his statement with subtle wording. "the state you left me in?"

"Yeah, I know I pushed too far," he said, though he was smiling a little as he said it. He resisted the urge to look at the camera and let the Administrator know they were aware of being watched. "It'll be different next time."

Spy turned to him, more willing to listen now. He came closer to Sniper to be sure no one overheard, "Let's discuss somewhere private."

Sniper nodded towards the smoking room, waiting for Spy to let them in.

Spy sighed, "Your camper is not too far..." but he didn't plan to let Sniper fuck him that night. He didn't want Sniper to misunderstand, on his home ground. He led them to his door and unlocked it. Inside, he motioned, "Lock the door. I hate interruptions, but they happen when one lives on the base."

"That's too bad. The only visitor I get is you." Sniper followed him in and locked the door. He followed behind Spy closely, wrapping an arm around him tightly and pulling him in against his chest. He peeled up Spy's mask to look at the mark he'd left on his neck last time they'd fucked. 

He saw the mark his teeth had left in Spy’s pale skin, dark and bruised, a little worse than Sniper intended. But there was another mark there that he didn’t recognize; an old, deep scar that he knew he would have noticed before. He watched the man's head tip back in the moments before climax, exposing the fragile pulse point on his throat, too many times to miss something like that!

Sniper ran his thumb over the old injury, curiously, confirming it was not an impression from the mask, or anything other than an old deep wound.

Spy twisted in Sniper's arms and wrestled against him.

Unable to escape by force, Spy stubbed his cigarette to the webbing between Sniper's thumb and finger on his ungloved hand. Sniper hissed sharply and released him to shake the burn off.

The moment he was free he pulled down the neckline of the mask and he adjusted his watch. "I was intending that we would _talk_ , Sniper."

Sniper was frowning. The spy reminded him of vipers in the outback, glistening bodies begging to be touched, but giving an angry bite for any who dared. “Yeah, let’s talk. I never saw that scar on you before,” he remarked. “Been hiding them from me?” 

Spy discarded the cigarette into an ashtray, and he collected a new one. He was nervous and desperate to distract himself. "I don't know what you're talking about. Perhaps it was the lighting that confused you." He lifted the edge of his mask and showed his unmarked white skin. No scar, but no bruise either. "You saw me fully naked several times, Sniper. I'm sure you would notice a defining scar before now." 

Sniper’s frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. He trusted his own eyes, and his own teeth for that matter. Spy had the marks, he had just hidden them, somehow. 

“Not sure how you did that,” he grumbled. 

"There's no need for that suspicion. Now let’s talk. If you're lucky, you'll see me without my clothes again, and you can see for yourself that there is nothing to hide." Spy stood in front of Sniper and took his hat to place it on the desk. Next, he took his yellow glasses, folding them gently and setting them aside.

Sniper let Spy take his things, leaning against his desk. “I’m sure a spy always has _something_ to hide,” he said, but he was smiling now. He pushed his suspicion aside for a time. He could figure that out later.

"Perhaps. But let's not make this personal." His gloved fingers gently loosened Sniper's hair from the shape of the hat, letting his short locks move more naturally. "Our sexual exploits are good. I hate to end them because you can't control yourself."

Spy stroking his hair was welcome, but odd. Spy rarely touched him beyond riding him. Somehow this was more intimate. "So far you've cum every time, whether I follow your rules or not," Sniper said with a shrug.

Spy became a little more tense. Sniper was right. He finished every time and was nearly out of his mind with pleasure. Every encounter was more intense and amazing than the one before it. He lost more control with every encounter and it was only time until he lost all control and started falling for a man who built his life around solitude.

He patted Sniper's cheek roughly, almost a slap, before leaning his hand on the desk Sniper was leaning on. "Perhaps. But I have some ideas for helping you follow my rules and stay under control. Are you familiar with any forms of bondage?"

Sniper laughed. "You're going to tie me up so you can ride me?" It didn't really surprise him that that was Spy's next step. It was practical, but he never met someone who used bondage in bed for _practical_ reasons. 

Spy smirked around his cigarette, " _Mais oui._ As always, I will be sure to take care of you when I'm done. I'll make it worth your time."

"I'm no bottom, remember? … but… we can try it," Sniper shrugged. He could survive laying back and letting someone ride his dick to the point of climax at least one more time. He hoped, if he was lucky, Spy might even let loose and really get wild when Sniper couldn’t touch him.

"Tomorrow. I'll arrive with everything I need for tying you down."

“Alright,” Sniper agreed. He grabbed his tinted glasses off Spy’s desk. “I’ll see you then… unless?" He grinned and raised a brow.

Spy's features had been slowly relaxing behind his mask but they snapped back to something firm. He picked up Sniper’s hat and thrust it to the other's chest. "I'm not ready for you."

"Yet." Sniper grinned, putting his hand over Spy's hand on his chest.

A smile flashed on Spy's lips before he hid it again. " _A bientôt_ , Sniper."


	6. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another attempt to keep control

Spy emerged from the desert at night, carrying a small case with him. He walked past Sniper, commanding, "Stay here. I need to prepare." He opened the door and let himself in, and shut the door behind him. Sniper twisted in his seat, staring hard at the suspicious case.

Sniper's small bed made it easy to set up his bondage kit. Two large straps, crossed in the form of an x, lay under the mattress. With the mattress in place, and cuffs attached to the straps, Sniper would be stretched out, arms and ankles pulled to the corners of the bed.

Sniper didn't wait until Spy came back out, but followed him in after a minute or so. He looked the bondage over with a critical eye. "Holy dooly, You're real serious about this, aren't you?" he laughed. "Is me touching you really so bad?" He wound an arm around Spy's waist, pulling him close.

Spy inhaled sharply, but he didn't try to pull away just yet. " _Non_ …" Spy took one of Sniper's hands and guided it to his groin to let him feel the beginning of an erection touching his palm. "If you did everything I tell you from the beginning, I might be telling you how to touch me tonight."

Sniper palmed the erection. With his other hand he held Spy against him, back pressed to his chest. "Tell me how to touch you tonight." he suggested, grinding his hips against Spy's ass, letting him feel his own hardening cock.

" _Non_." Spy closed his eyes and rolled his head back, "Because you cannot control yourself once you're excited," he teased. This was strictly for release. And the current touching was confusing that.

Sniper squeezed Spy's cock gently, peeling off the other man's mask and pressing a kiss where he was sure he'd left a mark before. The skin was unmarked now.

He pressed his groin into the hand and purred, "I am becoming impatient, Sniper. Lie down."

Sniper ignored Spy's request entirely. His breath was hot against Spy's skin, and he traced the edge of Spy's ear with the tip of his tongue. He fastened his teeth at the side of Spy's ear, nibbling, none too gently. His hands kept Spy held tightly against him, allowing no escape. 

Finally he kissed and lapped his way down to where Spy's neck met his shoulder and bit down there, sucking at the skin and tugging it between his teeth. His fingers tightened around Spy's cock a little as he did, his nails digging into his chest.

Spy struggled with himself. The teeth dug into his neck deeply. Last time the bite wasn't enough to break the skin, and Spy was sure it was the only reason his disguise remained unbroken. It was luck and he wasn't going to leave his privacy to chance. Sniper's sharper teeth hurt more than he remembered.

"Let me undress you!" Spy suggested as he tried to fight against the grip overpowering him.

Sniper's grip loosened enough to allow Spy his escape. Spy slipped away and touched his neck. It was wet, and warm. He peeled off a glove and found his skin was unmarked.

The sniper did not miss the inspection of his skin or the subtle relief.

He was a little cautious in approaching now. He undressed him quickly, but at arm's length.

Sniper was tempted to bring Spy into a real kiss, as he helped Spy with his belt and soon enough he was naked.

A moment later, Spy was naked, except for his watch. He lowered down to one knee between Sniper's legs and held his hips still while he eyed his cock. 

“That’s it,” Sniper murmured, stroking his fingers through Spy’s loose waves of dark hair, hoping to encourage Spy to suck his cock.

Spy was quick to remind Sniper as soon as he touched him, "Gentle..." He licked his bottom lip as he considered the cock. So long as he was doing it to sate his own lust he had no reason to worry he was doing sexual favours to make Sniper like him. He looked up at Sniper. "Lie back, and put your hands on the bed."

Sniper obediently lay back for Spy, leaning on his elbows, his hands safely by his sides. He was sitting up enough that he could watch Spy. He was sure Spy was struggling to decide what he wanted to do with his prize. Sniper said nothing either way, letting Spy make his choice. 

It wasn't always apparent, when Spy was in control or scowling at Sniper for interrupting his perfectly scheduled evening, but he really was beautiful. Sniper loved seeing him naked in his bed, seeing him without his mask, and most of all, seeing him out of his mind with pleasure. He loved being the cause of that expression. 

Spy placed his palms on Sniper's knees to spread his legs to a comfortable distance before he slid into place and took the other's cock.

He played with it slowly, as he always did when he was in control. He only held the head in his mouth and lathered it with his tongue and squeezed it with his lips. He could admit to himself that it was a very nice cock, and this was most of the reason he kept coming back. The length, and girth, and weight on his tongue. He kissed, and sucked, and gave plenty of attention to only a very small mouth-full.

Sniper was vocal with his appreciation as Spy gave him all his attention. He groaned slowly, letting his head hang back for a long moment as the feeling completely overwhelmed him. He resisted touching the spy again and dug his fingernails into the mattress. 

"Fuck, Spy, that's so perfect," he praised. "Can I touch you? Let me touch you, I'll be gentle."

Spy looked up the other's long and lean body to meet his face. He seemed genuine. He was sure the other's mind was only thinking about pleasure. "Gently," Spy both repeated and reminded before wrapping his lips around the cock again.

Sniper's fingers were careful as they stroked Spy's hair, bumping his scalp gently before tangling in his dark greying hair. It felt good to have his hand on the back of Spy's head, to feel him move under him. "That's it," he sighed, "Fuck, that's so good."

The Frenchman groaned quietly as Sniper obeyed the word. The hand in his hair was heavy, but mindful to be gentle. 

He was close enough to smell his musk. The strongest scents were firewood, and a deeply satisfying scent that was uniquely masculine. His own cock started to ache and Spy eased back off of the length. He wiped the corners of his mouth to get rid of the saliva, the only hint that he was ever sucking cock was the slight pink swollen nature of his lips. He tapped Sniper's hand and demanded, "Lie down on the bed. I'm ready to tie you down."

"I'll stay gentle," he promised. "I just want to touch you." He glanced meaningfully down at Spy's erection. 

"Then get a boyfriend." Spy smirked, amused but not persuaded. He stood up between Sniper's legs and put his hands on the man's shoulders to press him backwards onto the bed. He would be sorry if the sniper did take that advice and find someone easier. He liked their arrangement and knew that the Sniper was difficult to replace.

Sniper snorted. "No." He grabbed Spy around the waist, pulling him down to the bed with him, giving his cock a few strokes.

The friction was welcomed and he couldn't help rolling his hips into the other's hand a few brief times, even as he shouted in protest. His skin felt warm, his toes were curling. He smacked his palms on Sniper's chest, " _Mon Dieu_ \- this is too fast! Sniper!"

Sniper chuckled. "You've set up this bondage so nicely..." he said suggestively, looking up at the wrist cuffs. He straddled his thighs to keep him still, then it was only a matter of a few struggling moments until he had Spy cuffed tightly to the headboard.

The leather slipped tightly around his wrists and buckled fast into place. They were so tight, they forced some of his fingers to curl. It was not generally courteous to handle a partner in bed like this, but with Medic on duty there were few consequences to becoming rough. And besides, this assured that Spy could not get away.

Spy was evenly matched against the assassin he chose as his bed mate. He should have known that Sniper would overpower him following the slightest advantage. He preferred for his partners to be dangerous. He cursed in french, " _Va te faire foutre_ ," and clicked his teeth together as he tried to bite the other man. "I set this bondage on the bed to keep _you_ under control."

"Yeah, funny how that works, isn't it?" He grinned down at Spy, shuffling back on his legs so he could stroke Spy's cock again, teasingly slow at first, but quickly picking up speed. 

His own cock was still achingly hard, and no longer hot and wet from Spy's mouth. Soon enough he'd be inside Spy again, and that thought made his cock twitch.

Spy growled and closed his eyes. He appeared very stoic and he looked like he wanted to endure the hand job without a reaction at all. But he barely lasted a few seconds before his mouth opened and he sighed in pleasure. He thrashed under Sniper, and he was unable to do anything but wriggle between the weight on his legs and the cuffs on his wrist. "Stop that, damn it! You're going to make me cum like this!"

"Good," Sniper retorted. "Cum for me," he said, stroking fluidly, spreading the dripping precum over his skin. 

Spy bit his teeth together and make his hands into fists. He resisted it, but couldn't hold off. In a moment he was ejaculating on his chest in spurts of cum, marking himself with his defeat. His moan of pleasure became a defeated whine. " _T'es un salaud_ ," he insulted, before giving a quick tug on his cuffs, "Let me go."

He was so frustrated he could pop. He came here with expectations. He teased his own entrance open that night, imagining the feeling of a cock spreading him open, building friction, or pounding inside of him. And now all of that was gone. He bucked his legs under Sniper, telling him to go.

Sniper leaned down over Spy and licked up the cum off his body, giving Spy a grin when he was done. “You think I’m done with you? I haven’t cum yet.”

Spy squirmed as the warm wet tongue slid up his body. The mental image of Sniper tasting his seed and collecting it was enough to drive him wild. Spy protested plenty to the idea of having Sniper's seed inside of him. He was so sure that it was too intimate to go to bed with a man's fluid in him. But Sniper clearly didn't mind having it on his lips and tongue.

He held Spy’s legs steady as he moved in between his thighs, lifting them to expose Spy’s ass. With one hand he held Spy’s ankles, and with the other he lined his cock up with Spy’s entrance, pressing inward with a groan.

He shivered on the bed, tugging on his very well secured bonds and groaning, "I’m spent, Sniper. I can't go again so soon. Free me. It’s time-" he gasped quietly as he felt the head of the penis pressing into him. Sniper went at his own pace and Spy had so many demands and corrections that he could not decide what to say first, and he was speechless. Sniper's cock slid in fully until his balls pressed to Spy's skin. Spy's mouth was open but he was silent, totally aware of every detail as the cock inside him adjusted and angled.

"That's it," Sniper's groan was low and long. "Fuck, you're so tight." He looked down at Spy's stunned expression and grinned. Now he held Spy under his knees, folding him up on himself to get the perfect angle to fuck him at.

" _Tais toi,_ " Spy growled, but his voice was weak. His protests were half-hearted. He wanted to fight as much as he wanted to let it continue. His stretched entrance tried to squeeze comfortably shut, only to find how hard the cock inside him was. Spy started to close his eyes but quickly revived when he felt his knees pressed to his chest. The position lifted his arse up and exposed him in a horribly undignified way. " _Oh la la, ça va pas! Non non_ , put down my legs!" He pushed up against Sniper's grip, squeezing the cock inside him like a vice before giving up and letting his thighs hit his chest, "Sniper, this position is not dignified!" he shouted. He glanced down at his body to confirm it really was not. His most private regions were totally on display. His soft cock was hanging towards his stomach, and his balls were relaxing, hanging on top. He could see the soft, pink, never-seen skin behind his balls. He could see the very base of Sniper's cock before it disappeared into his own body. He saw it twitch and felt the throb inside his body at the same moment.

Sniper ignored his every word, fucking Spy as hard and fast as he could now that he was well and truly captured under him. Spy’s body strained and Sniper ran his hand over his partner’s trembling thighs. “You feel so good like this,” he groaned. Things were always so much better when he was in control. He knew he knew how to fuck a man properly.

The praise made Spy want to fight the other and he rattled against the cuffs holding his wrists. Pulling too hard with the left hand threatened to dislocate his watch, and he could not risk that. He let his arms fall to the bed and tried to close his legs again, only finding Sniper's exploring hands were strong enough to push him back down. He threatened, "When you're done, Sniper, I suggest you run and hide."

Sniper laughed. "I'll consider it fair if you put me through respawn," he said between thrusts. "But for now you're all mine and I'm gonna use you however I like."

Spy's legs were stronger than they looked, but Sniper had the benefit of being above him, able to put his weight into the fight more than Spy could, flat on his back. He fucked Spy hard and fast, the climax building up in him. His whole body felt prickly and heavy with pleasure, and he was quickly being swept away. "Fuck," he cursed, his fingertips tightening on Spy's skin, leaving little bruises under his cloak. 

Finally, Sniper came in him, filling him with his cum after a few last shuddering thrusts. The final strokes were raw, and right along his prostate. He whimpered, then whined in a high pitch at the strange sensation of being forced to arousal after he was already spent. The hot seed quickly distracted him from that. He looked up at Sniper's face and was sure of what happened, it was written clearly in the Australian's features, and the tense muscles down his arms, into his hands. Spy could only twitch around him and against him as he shouted, "You finished inside me! Again! I'm not your whore!" Despite his squirming he had to realise again that he was not going anywhere until Sniper was done using him. He dropped his head down to the mattress and scowled at the ceiling, trying very hard to look dangerous and not like someone pouting to not have his way.

"Want me to fix that for you?" Sniper practically purred, pulling out of Spy and rubbing his hands over his partner's hips and thighs, enjoying the feel of his skin.

Spy glanced at Sniper to understand. The man was softer now that he was satisfied. Truly satisfied, not just spent. His voice was purring and his usually tight-lipped frown was a very subtle natural smile. The warm hands on his hips were tempting him to relax also, but Spy refused that. He nodded, agreeing to fixing the only thing he considered fixing, the cuffs around his wrists. " _Oui, s'il te plaît_. And hurry."

Sniper grabbed Spy beneath his ass, tilting him up again until his knees hit his chest. He lapped his tongue over Spy's entrance slowly, meeting Spy's gaze as he did so.

Spy groaned as his legs were folded up further. There was no worse position. Nothing was less dignified. He looked up helplessly at his captured wrists then to Sniper in time to watch the man lean close. He was alarmed but he wasn't sure what was happening, what to protest against, until it happened.

Sniper's tongue glided between his arsecheeks, over his raw, fucked hole, picking up the spilled cum that dribbled out after Sniper's cock. Spy's jaw dropped and he groaned, but immediately started to beg, "Sniper, you can't! This is your semen! This is... " he trailed off, unable to put the actions into words.

There was something unspeakably private and vulnerable about this and he couldn't make sense of it. It was perfectly fine to have Sniper's cock buried so deep in his arse that it touched a part of him his own fingers never reached, exploring ‘virgin’ skin and pounding his cock into it. It would even be fine if Sniper opened him up with his fingers, although Spy preferred to control that. But this! This was different! Suddenly Spy was very self conscious of being spread open and penetrated.

Sniper’s lewd enjoyment of this act was clear. His hands gently parted Spy’s cheeks and he licked over and around Spy’s hole. Spy had stopped any fighting and seemed to be stunned into stillness. His face was red, the blush spreading across his ears and even down his chest. 

Sniper put the tip of his tongue to Spy’s entrance and pressed inwards, exploring Spy’s soft and delicate skin with gentle pressure. Spy’s taste was bitter, and Sniper loved how it mixed with the taste of his own cum.

Spy shouted, distressed, but also moaned. The tongue was so soft and malleable compared to the cock. There was no friction at all, just gentle massaging to his entrance. It was only deep enough to tease the tight ring of muscle. It couldn't reach any deeper. That was good, but it was also driving him crazy to never feel the penetration settle into place, forever teasing just the muscles.

Reflexes took over and his body squeezed around the tongue, overpowering it and squeezing the muscle into a smaller shape before it relaxed again. The sensation was unreal and blood started rushing to his cock. Spy gasped, " _oh- non, non_ , we must stop! You're going to make me hard again!"

From Sniper’s expression it was obvious he saw this as a victory and wasn’t planning to stop. One hand crept over Spy to his cock, stroking him slowly as he continued to tease him with his tongue.

Spy whimpered as his cock hardened. It was impossible to control the reaction. Every part felt amazing. Sniper's tongue would not quit! His eyelids fluttered and he shook his head. He was breathless and close to speechless. He struggled to get the words and say "It's too intimate, Sniper! How can I look at you the same?!"

He tried to imagine the next day, positioning for their next fight. He could imagine watching the Sniper's clever tongue sliding along the edge of a paper to roll his cigarettes. Spy would immediately think of what that little pink tongue could do to him. That was the wrong place for his mind, seconds before battle. But he paled to think what would be on Sniper's mind. It was surely impossible to ever consider a secret agent to be mysterious when one saw him squirm on a tongue tasting the cum in his arse.

Sniper finally pulled back, panting and wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. 

He let Spy drop back down to the bed, and immediately began to work two fingers into him, bending once again to take Spy's cock in his mouth. The hot, delicate skin slid past his lips and over his tongue and he groaned. His fingers scissored in Spy, teasing inside him.

Spy arched up as he felt the firm bony fingers enter his body. He warned Sniper again, when he was at his limit, "Quit, Sniper! Don't swallow! I wouldn't swallow you if I tied you to the bed."

Predictably, Sniper ignored him. Once Spy had cum again and was laying limp on the bed, Sniper gently removed his fingers. He sat up, swallowing the last of Spy's semen on his tongue and smirking down at him. He leaned over Spy to uncuff his wrists, freeing him.

As soon as the spy was freed he pushed the Sniper off of him and threw all of his weight into pushing the taller man down to the bed, shouting, "What was that!" He put a knee on the Australian's bronze chest, and put his hands on the man's shoulders, weighing down to keep him from turning the situation around. "Your tongue was completely inside of me, why!?"

He couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened. Sniper handled his body and Spy felt like his brain turned off and his body responded. Spy was an experienced lover, but these encounters were becoming more and more intense, and tonight was unlike anything he’d experienced before in his life. 

Sniper didn’t try to push Spy off, letting him take control. “Don’t bother complaining,” he laughed, licking his lips.

"I'm not!" The Spy immediately said, very defensively. "I'm- I might be!" He took a second to try composing the storm of thoughts and then demanded, "Why did you do that? Is that a thing you like to do? Or..." He felt his ears burning red, he was struggling to stay strong and demanding, "you did that for me?"

“Both,” Sniper shrugged. “You seemed to like it, and so do I.”

Spy wasn't sure what answer he wanted, or if this answer made everything worse. He couldn't have a lover trying to impress him in bed, and do thoughtful, and incredibly erotic things to excite him. Spy came here just to let out some sexual frustration, not to let someone blow his mind with unforgettable experiences.

He got off of Sniper very quickly and went to his neatly folded arrangement of clothes. " _Non_ , you are quite wrong. I like you to be flat on the bed, and do as you're told, as I take care of our needs." He pulled on the clothing very hastily, without slowing down to smooth the lines into a handsome silhouette. He knew he was lying, and he couldn't bring himself to look at Sniper as he lied now.

“Don’t think too hard about it,” Sniper suggested. "Just a bit of fun between mates. We're having fun, aren't we?"

Spy balked at any kind of intimacy, but Sniper was sure that wasn’t what he was offering. It was just sex, and fun, and maybe he also liked to press Spy’s limits and break his control. 

Lacking any words to say in response, Spy snatched the nearest thing on the counter, a woodblock carved like a kangaroo, and he threw it at Sniper. He left with the rest of his clothes in his arms and slammed the door behind himself, very loudly.

“Ow.” Sniper frowned as he picked up the woodblock. Maybe he’d said the wrong thing, but he hadn’t expected Spy to resort to throwing things. But he was more concerned with whether or not Spy would return on his own after this. Sniper was sure that he wasn't done with Spy yet.


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow we wrote a chapter without sex in it?!

Spy kept his distance after the last encounter, in which he found himself at Sniper's mercy. He needed this distance.

He was losing himself in what was supposed to be a casual sexual relationship. Spy was not a sentimental man and he did not return to his bed after sexual encounters, glowing with warm thoughts of his partner. 

Yet he couldn't help imagining Sniper lifting his hips and licking his most private regions, sending thrills of forbidden pleasure through Spy.

Spy pressed his fingertips to the bruising bite mark on his neck when his fantasies carried him away, and the bruise reminded him that Sniper was not a mysterious passionate lover. He was a wild bush man that got carried away while fucking.

In battle it was easier to keep his thoughts on track. It was hard to think of anything but the enemy amid the cries of war. Things happened too fast for his mind to wander at all. One moment, Spy joined his team members on a point to accelerate the capture and turn it red. The next moment the BLU Soldier launched onto the group, knocking into them like bowling pins. BLU Heavy mowed down the mercenaries left standing, and the very next moment, Spy heard the quiet hiss of the Pyro's flamethrower.

He stood up to run out of the building and adjust his watch. As soon as he was out of the line of gun fire he could find a safe place to tuck away and hide from the Pyro.

That was the plan. Reality presented a large crack across the face of his watch. He adjusted the dials but rather than cloaking, the watch crackled and fizzled uselessly. The Pyro's heavy footsteps were following him.

The shabby RED battlegrounds gave many places to hide, but the Pyro had an unnatural ability to sniff out a spy. Spy turned a corner and backed along the wall into the shadows. He wasn't truly hidden but he could hope that the goggles of the optical mask were very dirty and greasy. But he knew he may as well hope for a miracle.

The BLU Pyro jogged down the pathway and stopped just a metre past the corner. He was not quite positioned that Spy could stab his back. The masked fire-starter turned his head slowly, scanning his surroundings carefully, certain he saw the Spy come this way, and certain he wasn't far.

During battle, Sniper found himself keeping an eye on Spy. Nothing more than a strictly professional courtesy, he assured himself. What was more professional than giving a little extra cover fire to someone who rides his dick like a champion?

When he saw the man running from Pyro, he frowned. He kept expecting him to disappear properly, but found him hiding rather pathetically in the shadows of a dead end. Through his scope, Sniper could see Spy was heavily abused by the battle; his watch was broken and his sleeve was torn revealing a few long scrapes and cuts but also a tattoo curling around his forearm.

A tattoo. A broken watch.

Without much thought involved, Sniper’s aim turned to the Pyro and the enemy’s head exploded into blood and bone and brain. His own brain was still stuck on the tattoo. 

The watch was more than just a watch. But he knew that, everyone knew the watch let the spy become invisible! But it was possibly responsible for erasing much more. 

He hadn’t known the technology could do that. But he kicked himself for that. The engineer and medic blurred the lines of what he ever thought was possible before. 

One fact remained: Sniper had never seen Spy without his watch. 

The scope turned to Spy again, the little red dot of his laser dancing across the man’s chest. 

The thick black mask splattered apart, like a broken balloon, and red mist sprayed the air as the BLU mercenary collapsed.

Spy glanced down to the red dot on his chest and then looked up. The Sniper was well hidden. He barely saw the tip of the barrel hidden on a rusty ledge.

Spy pulled his sleeve up to cover his exposed skin. He did his best to not acknowledge it and pretend there was nothing to hide. He waved to Sniper with his free hand then cautiously emerged, making sure there was no one in close range to himself. He stood on the edge of the rickety wooden cat walk and called across the alley, to the building on the other side, " _Bonjour_! I hope you know, I had everything under control."

"Watch broke, mate?"

Spy sighed through his nose. Sniper barely acknowledged his words at all. "I'm coming over, for that kit." Spy motioned to a repair kit on the floor below Sniper. The least the Bushman could do was continue to watch over him as he ventured into the open space between buildings.

"Yeah, it's all clear." Sniper assured. Spy made his way down from the catwalk and across the dirt path, up a ladder, and a roof, to the floor under Sniper. Spy was familiar with the sound of the Sniper's gun, he heard it daily. But as the battle raged on, he heard it from closer than ever before. He could hear when the empty shells hit the wooden floor boards. He could tell they were loud, and powerful.

Spy used a bandage in the medical kit to wrap around his arm and hold his torn sleeve together.

After clearing a wave of BLU mercenaries and sending them to respawn, Sniper headed down to Spy. 

"Hey, let me help," he said, putting his hands on the bandages. "Someone should take a look at it."

Spy pulled the kit closer to himself, " _C'est bien_ , my suit had the worst of it." The bandage was holding his sleeve up well, but it was not secure and he was struggling to make it stay.

Sniper took the bandages and grabbed Spy's arm. "Should wrap them under your sleeve, mate, come on." Spy twisted against the grip on his arm and pulled to get away, but only succeeded in sliding himself across the floor, closer to Sniper.

He began to unwrap what Spy had already done. "I've already seen the tattoo."

" _Merde!"_ Spy jerked against him, "Tattoo!? You don't know what you saw. I have plenty of disguises you have never seen." The tattoo on his arm was a mysterious sphynx. The stone features were as calm and impassive as when Spy was totally in control, which he was not.

"Stop struggling." Sniper grimaced. He moved Spy's ripped sleeve out of the way and wrapped the bandage tightly around his injuries. He was still bleeding a little but Sniper was sure it would close up soon. "And don't take me for an idiot."

The Frenchman frowned and looked away. His face was turning red where his mask could not cover it. " _Ta geuele!_ That isn't what I was saying." When the bandaging was done, he tried to pull up his sleeve again to cover himself. Although he was disheveled, his skin was covered. "I just don't want you to look too closely, or make any assumptions."

“I try not to assume much about you,” Sniper retorted. “You don’t have to hide from me.” He had briefly struggled with an unexpected feeling of betrayal when he saw the tattoo, but he knew Spy too well to take it personally. 

“Am I gonna see you in my camper again, or are you gonna throw things at me as soon as I let go of you?”

Spy pulled his arm free, "Hmm... are the cuffs on your bed? Will you let me tie you down?"

“I think you’d rather I wasn’t tied down.”

Spy snorted and insisted strongly, "However, I might discover I like it so much that I leave you like that and visit you every morning, and evening, whenever I want you!" 

It didn't matter that sex was more satisfying when Sniper did as he liked. He was getting to know this man and getting to like him, even becoming charmed by this, being bandaged on the battlefield. He was at the start of a slippery slope but he couldn't seem to turn back.

Sniper just laughed. “You shoulda just bought a sex toy and been done with it,” he teased. 

The sirens rang loudly, interrupting their discussion for a moment. Spy was relieved. With some time he could replace his watch and would not need to manage the rest of a battle without any ability to cloak. "Mission complete. Victory for RED." The Administrator sighed through the speakers. In the distance, the RED team roared and gunfire celebrated, drowning the screams of defeated BLU mercenaries.

Spy placed a cigarette between his lips and started his own fire to light it. "And what will you do if I replace you with a toy?" Replacing him with another man on base would not be easy. He walked to the edge of the room. Sniper found a quite good nest, away from the action with a lot of distance to guard himself. But it meant a long walk to the base now. He lingered.

"I guess I'd be lonely," he said, heading back to his spot by the window to pick up his things. "I like having someone to fuck." 

Spy leaned his head on the wall, feeling terrible briefly at the thought of Sniper feeling lonely. He didn't want that for him. He didn't want to leave him feeling lonely after he had what he needed, it was supposed to be only sex, nothing so complicated as feelings. 

Spy frowned around his cigarette and lifted his head only to thump it lightly on the wall. "Not to worry, Sniper. I will come by tonight. As I recall, you have several more things I intend to throw at you!"

“Great, I’ll put the knives away,” Sniper called back, grinning. 

Sniper was left disappointed that night when he found that Spy had only been teasing him.


	8. Over the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter speaks for itself

The next day, early in the morning, Sniper went to investigate what happened to his bed partner and their arrangement.

Sniper went to Spy's smoking room door. Instead of knocking, he tried the handle.

Spy was deeply focused on a new watch. It was never easy to sync a disguise from his disguise kit to the watch. Perhaps it would be easy for someone like an Engineer, but it was already enough that he was doing espionage favours for the Texan to have his other watch repaired. He was determined to do this one on his own. 

The sudden opening of his door caused him to reflexively reach for the gun holstered on the underside of his desk.

He cursed softly, " _Merde,"_ to see Sniper in the doorway. The man's keen eyes were on him and he felt naked. He was dressed, but only with a button up shirt, and trousers. Many of his tattoos were visible. The back of his hands were patterned, and his throat, above the collar were marked by old tattoos and fresh scars.

He sighed and scolded Sniper, knowing there was nothing else he could do, " _Knock, s'il the plaît_." He took his cigarette and tapped it over an ashtray. "Don't we have an arrangement that I come to you when I'm in the mood?" There was no point in trying to hide his tattoos now that they were seen.

Sniper's eyes flitted over the new tattoos."You didn't show up yesterday." He said.

Spy had the decency to be embarrassed. There was, surprisingly, no mocking sneer in his voice when he spoke, "I was a bit distracted last night. I hope you didn't wait up for me."

"Naw, course not!" He lied, badly. "But I woke up ready for you and decided to test my luck coming here to convince you." Being here was partially just that, but also an aching curiosity about Spy's body and all the things he'd hidden from him.

"Pressing your luck, more like." Spy cleared his throat and adjusted the cuffs of his shirt. It did nothing to hide the distinct tattoos on his hand, his right hand showing a triangle with an eye in the center, his left hand showing a seraphim in the image of several wings locked together without a body. His right pinky finger bore a blurry star. The middle two fingers of his left hand were missing entirely. 

"Maybe." Sniper grinned like a crocodile: toothy, inviting, and deadly dangerous.

Spy stood up from his desk and walked around to meet Sniper, "I'm busy with repairs today. Too busy for you to convince me of anything." Although the Sniper was a few centimetres taller than Spy, the Frenchman never let himself notice. Spy would lift his chin and meet his eyes, not daring to 'look up' to any peer.

But today, his chin was lowered just to hide the tattoos on his throat from being inspected too clearly. It made him almost look demure; the slightest bit smaller and ready for taking.

He put his hands on the desk behind him and sat lightly on his own knuckles. Sniper stepped closer to him, close enough to slide his leg between Spy’s thighs. He tilted Spy’s head up to force him to meet his eyes. “C’mon, let’s have some fun. I won’t even complain about your disguise.” He leaned his head down, almost kissing close.

Spy bristled and pushed against Snipers shoulders. "You won’t say anything about my appearance because you aren't going to see me naked. And when my watch is repaired we won’t mention the tattoos again…" it sounded for a moment like he was going to refuse the other and lock him out. But then he nodded to the wall, "Go turn off the lights."

Sniper grinned and ignored the order. He dropped his hands to Spy's shirt buttons, starting to undo them. He wasn't about to lie flat on the bed in the dark and let Spy do as he liked. He wanted to see him, touch him, fuck him properly.

Spy gasped and gripped the edges of his shirt to keep the material shut. "Sniper!" But there was no reigning Sniper in now. Not with words anyhow. Spy shouted the other's mercenary title again as he swung a fist that connected with his jaw.

Sniper took a step back. The punch hardly had weight behind it, nothing compared to a kangaroo's punch, but it still surprised him. 

"All right, mate. If we're gonna play rough, then I'm not holding back." He grabbed Spy by the front of his shirt and pulled, the buttons popped off, rolling across the floor. 

His torso was covered in dark, intricate tattoos. On his neck, below the collar, there was a very dark bruise in the shape of Sniper's bite.

Spy elegantly disengaged and kicked, aiming for Sniper's chest. He took the blow and stumbled back, but it was only a moment before he was back, and this time he grabbed Spy by the hair. He stepped to the side, spinning Spy to grab him from behind, his other arm around Spy's neck.

Spy pushed and pulled at the arm around his neck then bit into the flesh under Sniper's rolled up sleeve. The intention was to bite it hard, but Spy had his teeth knocked out in unmatched fights before. The nice, white, perfectly aligned false teeth in his mouth made a shooting pain along his gums when he bit too hard. He released Sniper immediately. 

"Ow," Sniper laughed. It had hardly hurt. But he tightened his arm to force Spy's head up anyway, holding his neck in the crook of his elbow.

He forced Spy over the desk, his legs trapped between Sniper and the wood, pinning him there with his weight. With his free hand he undid Spy's belt.

The spy grunted and pushed and tried to elbow him but the man positioned himself very well to not be vulnerable, and now Spy's slacks were coming down. " _Non_ ," he protested and pushed against the desk, even if it meant pushing his ass against Sniper's groin, "I will not be taken on the _bureau_ like some secretary slut!"

Sniper snorted at the image that came to mind. He gave Spy's cock a careful squeeze through his briefs before tugging those down too. "I bet you're not ready for me this time, are you? Can you take me like this?" He pressed his growing erection against Spy's ass, only the rough fabric of his trousers between them.

He groaned as the hand squeezed his cock. The pressure was nice and he was not in the mood to let Sniper make him feel so good. But the next moment the cool air was kissing his skin and the rugged material of Snipers trousers rubbed his arse. Spy blushed red and swallowed, very aware of his Adam’s apple hitting Sniper’s arm, " _Non_! Not dry!"

The girth and length would be a challenge, and maybe painful in an exciting way. But could not manage that length pushing in dry. He bit his lip and looked to the other edge of the desk. There was a drawer on that side with the oils and toys spy liked to use on himself. But he wasnt going to offer that just to be helpful.

"I could rim you again," Sniper's voice was almost a purr. That would open Spy up for him, anyway, and seeing him melted over his desk with his ass spread open was a nice fantasy. 

Spy shivered as the other's purr washed over him. He lifted his chin to seek a little more freedom from the arm around his neck, muttering, " _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ , 'rim'?"

"You don't know that one?" Sniper teased. "That’s what I was doing when I licked your arsehole."

Spy's legs became weak under him and his face felt hot. The man pressed behind him had no right to say that in such a calm and sultry voice. " _Non, mon Dieu_ , we can't do that again." he pointed to the other side of the desk, "I have lubricant. It will work just fine."

Sniper considered releasing Spy for a moment, but was sure if he did he might not get him back, and might in fact find himself under attack again. So he dragged his captive Spy -still tangled in his trousers and underwear- to the other side of the desk and pushed him over it. Once he was bent over the desk with his ass bared, Sniper grabbed his wrists painfully tight and forced them behind his back so he could hold him in one hand while he dug out the lubricant. 

Spy didn't make the transition easy, but with his slacks sliding down his legs he couldn't do much besides push his heels against the ground. "I'll do it! I'll get it from the drawer. I don't need your help!" Spy insisted, and when the drawer was open, it was clear why.

Under the first false cover of the drawer, easily lifted aside, was a treasure trove. There was a lot of lubricant, and various kinds: a silicone lubricant, a grease lubricant, a vaseline, an oil, a water type, etc. The Frenchman explored his tastes thoroughly. But there were also tools and toys. A cord with large, smooth, glassy beads. Thick rods, of various shape and form, and girth. Spy was a talented man who knew where to look to procure fascinating sex toys, better than the unimpressive 'marital aids' more often in supply.

He spilled a little lube across his fingertips and began to work his long fingers into Spy, surprisingly gently considering his grip on the man's wrists.

Spy turned his head away, as if he could hide his embarrassment simply by hiding his face and pressing his cheek to the desk.

With his fingers slowly pressing deeper into Spy, Sniper looked over his collection with a curious eye. Most of the toys weren't obviously toys, but with the lube and pornography next to them, it was clear what they were meant for. In the collection of strange things was distinctly a bullet from Sniper's rifle. Long, smooth, and pleasantly thick compared to the bullet of a little hand gun.

"Never thought about my bullets like that," he gave a low laugh. "Were you thinking about me?"

Spy groaned as the fingers went deep, touching everything as they opened him up for the first time in days. His fingers curled as his muscle was worked open. He couldn't respond until the man behind him started to slow down, "Focus on what you're doing to me, _s'il te plaît_!" That was the only way he could survive the embarrassment of Sniper's discovery. 

"Maybe I should fuck you with one of these," Sniper suggested, smirking. He wouldn't really, he wanted to fuck Spy over his desk with his own hard cock, but it was tempting, to see him with a rifle bullet disappearing between his cheeks. A souvenir for Spy to remember this event.

It was novel to open Spy up, he was so used to Spy being ready for him. He found he liked taking this extra bit of time inside of Spy. It was a strange realization, in fact. For any other partner he barely kept his patience for this as a courtesy to whomever was letting him bugger his arse. But somehow, now, it was rewarding to unwind the Frenchman's tight muscles.

Spy tried to hide the reaction on his face, but there was no hiding the way his body squeezed tightly around Sniper's fingers. He was sure that it would be too much, to let this man toy with him, opening him up just to tease him but not give him the full size and friction he needed to be satisfied. He shouted, "Sniper!" and tested against the grip binding his arms. He growled, "Are you going to make me beg that you fuck me with your own cock?"

“I’d love to hear you beg,” Sniper said, fucking Spy slowly with his fingers.

Spy twisted his hands and hips. The edge of tattoos swayed under the hem of his shirt, his true image peeking out around the corners, like his true self emerging as his mask of control crumbled. "Sniper, PLEASE!" It was more like a demand than begging, "Stop teasing me and put your cock in me!"

Sniper grinned and stroked his cock a few times before lining up his head with Spy’s opening. With a low groan, he slid inwards with ease. “That’s right, that’s what I like to hear.” 

He released Spy’s wrists, letting him grip the desk. Spy took a moment to unfold his arms, focused on the feeling of deep penetration. He panted softly, and then groaned in chorus with Sniper. He brought his hands around to brace on the desk, and then he was aware that somehow he ended up bent over the desk to be fucked, like a slut secretary. Somehow, Sniper even tricked him into begging for this. " _T_ _u es un con_ ." He cursed quietly as he lifted himself up onto his elbows and adjusted his feet slightly. He very subtly lifted up his heels and stood on the front of his feet to better match Sniper's height. He looked back over his shoulder and directed, "Slow, slow. _Comme ça_ . Stay there for a moment, _s'il te plaît_." He didn't need the slowness, but he asked for it, loving that initial feeling of simply being totally filled.

Sniper indulged him, waiting for a moment before continuing, pressing deeper and deeper until his hips met Spy’s ass and he bottomed out. 

“Fuck, Spy,” he ran his hands up Spy’s back, lifting his shirt to get a peek at his tattoos. 

The Frenchman dropped his head forward, relaxing around the cock inside him. Sniper did not prepare him as slowly and carefully as he prepared himself, but he didn't mind that now. Feeling himself stretch was like a drug. He could very nearly forget about everything except being fucked, until he felt the cool air on his naked skin.

Sniper saw this man's back before, but only briefly while he dressed. He was familiar with the shape and form enough to see how different his body was in truth. There might be something like a snake, or maybe a dragon, entwined in clouds and stars, possibly fighting something but the image was lost under terrible scarring from deep burns that warped his skin like a marble surface. Spy hastily started to pull down the shirt, " _Merde!_ Stop that!" He shouted at the desk, unwilling to look back at Sniper yet. Despite seeing soft, unblemished skin only last week, it was clear that Spy had not had virgin skin for a very long time.

“No,” Sniper said, pressing his hips hard to Spy’s ass to trap him, his cock ramming deeper. He pulled the shirt further up and he ran his fingers over the scarred skin.

Spy could barely feel the caress, only the pressure of the hand on scarred skin. He struggled against the desk and then twisted to look over his shoulder, "Don't look at me like-" but Sniper wasn't looking pitiful. He was grateful, it let him keep some dignity he lost. He stayed like that for a moment, watching the Sniper's face and appreciating it.

Spy breathed deeply. His scarred skin moved under Sniper's palm. "Don't stop now, Sniper. Finish fucking me and I'll let you inspect me after that."

Sniper nodded, his hands moving to Spy's hips now to keep him steady while he fucked him. Twice now Spy had asked him to continue, and Sniper thought that was a good sign that he wouldn't have something thrown at his head after they were done tonight.

Spy insistently tugged his shirt down. He was quiet as Sniper held him and started to fuck him again. He needed to put the image of his body out of his mind and with help from the cock inside him, he finally did.

He lifted his hips slightly to avoid the hard edge of the desk. He let his hard cock bob without touching it. If he started touching himself now he might finish in his hand before he really had a chance to savor what was happening to him. He relaxed and let his head hang as he held himself on his elbows.

Spy looked back and begged softly, "Deeper, _s"il te plait_. And stay there, as I like."

Sniper’s expression softened somewhat, and he obeyed Spy’s plea, groaning as he sheathed himself completely in Spy’s tight heat. 

“Just like this?” he asked, rocking his hips very slightly.

Spy's body stretched and he groaned. " _Oui, comme ça_!" he panted as he let himself just feel the pressure in him. He lingered there, slowly becoming numb to everything but Sniper. He softened a little, as he did when he was riding Sniper. He slid a hand down to grip his cock and pump it. Muscles inside of him squeezed Sniper's cock in waves, as pleasure became so intense.

Spy directed, a little more commanding and less begging, "Now pull out, just the tip. Just enough to tease me with it."

Spy had let Sniper get away with so much tonight, had shown a remarkable amount of his secretive self, his _real_ self, and Sniper was willing to reward him for it with his own obedience. At least so long as he could be the active partner.

Sniper couldn't help the low hum of pleasure he gave as he pulled out to the tip, just barely penetrating Spy now. He ached to thrust back in, but waited, patiently, fingers digging into Spy's hips.

Spy's legs trembled, making him hang in Snipers grip for a moment. This was the feeling that could drive him mad, and his hand started to pump his cock faster. He adjusted briefly and started to rock back onto Snipers body, fucking himself on his cock.

This was how he took his lovers for years. He handled the arrangement, the secrecy, and all of the work. He became accustomed to knowing exactly what he wanted and was accustomed to getting it. Once he was no longer pinned down, and was even beginning to forget that he was pinned down, started returning to his pattern. 

Sniper wasn't having ut. Now that Spy was moving again, Sniper forced himself as deep as he could go. His thrusts picked up speed and soon enough his hips were slapping against Spy's ass. He loved feeling Spy shudder and move as he stroked himself, loved seeing the flush move over his ears and down the back of his neck.

Spy grunted quietly when their hips slapped together. It was jarring but he couldn't deny that Snipers cock hit deeper when he was given that freedom. He might complain if he could spare a single word, but right now he could only moan and pump faster.

His muscles started to squeeze tighter and he demanded, "Don't stop! Don't finish, keep going, I- _oh mon Dieu_!"

“That’s it! Cum for me,” Sniper demanded of Spy, still slamming into him hard and fast. “You feel so good!” The extra pressure from Spy’s muscles nearly pushed him over the edge, but he dug in his fingernails and kept going.

Spy pressed back, desperate to feel him deeper as he reached his final strokes. He climaxed hard, spilling into his hand and on the desk also. His legs became weak but Sniper's grip held him up.

As he relaxed, his chest touched the desk and he put his cheek down. He was willingly in the position Sniper had to pin him to earlier, his shoulders down and arse up, ready to receive. He murmured, "Go on, finish in me."

After being fucked hard already, he was sure the finishing strokes would leave him tender. But he was in his room, near his hidden bed. He could allow it this once, he decided.

Sniper was close already but when Spy asked him to finish in him his cock throbbed and he came almost immediately. He stayed buried deep in Spy for a few long moments before pulling out. He was gentle now, stroking Spy’s back and hips. 

Spy bit his lip while Sniper pulled out at last. Despite promising to let Sniper look at him when they were done, he pulled down his shirt and reached down to pull his slacks up.

He was deeply satisfied and lost in his thoughts. He was considering putting some music on and retiring to his hidden bed to soak in the after glow of sex. Or maybe he would go to his little hidden bathroom and wash away the smell of the Australian while savoring the feeling in his well fucked arse. But, he wasn't going to share those secret places with Sniper.

He cleared his throat and put lubricant back into the drawer before closing it, "That is all that you came here for, _non_? You can leave now."

"Oh, hardly," Sniper laughed. "You said I could have a look at you afterwards." He didn't intend to let Spy kick him out as soon as they'd finished.

Spy muttered a curse to be reminded of his word. Still, he couldn't help turning to look at Sniper and question, "You aren’t really going to keep me to my word, are you? I’m a spy! "

"I finished fucking you, and I was real nice about it too, I even let you control me a bit. That was my end of the bargain." He sat in the Spy's chair and looked up at him, grinning as he tucked away his cock.

Spy took a cigarette from his case and lit it, judging Sniper before stepping away and turning his back to the man. His shirt was open and easy to let off his shoulders and slide down his arms to show his back. "Why is it that you are so interested in this?" he asked.

He barely remembered the details of the tattoo that was on his back before the terrible burn scars replaced them. But the scars always seemed to leave a stronger impression than the tattoos to him.

"You know what I look like," Sniper retorted. "I think it's only fair I get to see you too… " He grabbed his arm and pulled him close to get a better look at him.

"We never said anything about being fair in this arrangement…" Spy took his cigarette between his fingers. He was ready to burn him again if he was too rough, or too intimate. He had a nice place on Sniper's neck targeted if he tried to kiss. But instead, Sniper simply held him.

The burns on his back only left the edges and bottom of the tattoo visible. The top of his right shoulder was tattooed as an epaulet. His chest showed two swallows, flying birds swooping down. The tattoos were dark and full of character but the scars were more plentiful.

"You look like a proper mercenary now. Not some half-baked idea of a spy for me to try to jerk off to." Sniper commented. The spy that came to his trailer and rode his cock was almost impossible to call back memories of. He was as sterile as an action figure and now Sniper truly felt he fucked the real man behind the mimicry. 

Spy had a light bruise where Sniper bit him during their previous encounter. He had a scar above it, on his neck, shaped like a fish hook. "You seemed quite happy with my naked body before you knew about this."

“Not gonna complain about a bloke's baby-soft skin when he's offering to ride my cock. But this… I like this much better.” His fingertips traced Spy’s tattoos and scars slowly, carefully.

Spy placed the cigarette between his lips again, adding to the smoky haze the room smelled like him, rich cologne and clove cigarettes. Even the very subtle smells of a fireplace, wilting flowers, and top shelf alcohol were stronger here.

Spy shivered under Sniper's fingers then caught his hand in one of his own. He raised a brow as he regarded the other, "What if I decide you know too much and now I need to kill you?" The spy killed before to protect his secrets. But he was sure his employer would not approve if he killed a teammate over personal matters. He kicked himself mentally, reminding himself again that this wasn't professional and they were getting too close. "You remember our rules: We don't discuss any of these private matters. No one else on our team will learn about these scars from you. "

“Why would they? They haven’t heard about us fucking, have they?”

Spy slipped away, "Not yet." he was eager to pull his shirt up and button it. Feeling the eyes of another man on his naked, exposed skin, was more intimate than he ever expected to be with someone here in Teufort.

"Not ever," Sniper responded. "Not from me, anyway." He let Spy escape his grip and dress again. "I'll see you next time." He knew it was time to see himself out, to leave Spy to whatever it was he did when he was alone, to let him get back to his room, his bed, his broken watch. He began to dress himself again, turning his back to Spy as though to give him privacy.

Spy buttoned his shirt and tucked it, but even the extra layer, and having Sniper turned away, he felt so naked. A part of himself was shared with the man and clearly, Sniper did not mind it. He suggested they meet again.

"Next time, _mais oui_. Except... I will come to you."

"Back to the usual way of it?" Sniper asked, chuckling. "Yeah, don't make me come looking for you, all right?" He left, closing Spy's door behind him and walking back to his camper.


	9. Winter

The weather started to change over the next couple weeks, and soon enough Sniper found himself freezing in his own camper. He refused to move back into the base, even if he did have a room there. But he parked closer to the shelter of the base, out of the wind. Unfortunately he couldn't find a place with good sunlight to warm the trailer while safely hidden from the enemy. So he tolerated the extra chill in the shade and the frost on his camper as he made himself soup and coffee for heat, and tucked in under his blankets.

For the European mercenaries it was just cold enough to deserve an overcoat and a brisk walk from one door to the next outdoors. Spy was glad that Sniper was parking closer, but annoyed that anyone could approach so easily now and anyone could see him at Sniper's door.

He knocked on the door, but when Sniper opened the door he was taken aback and had to look over the Australian. He was wearing layers of clothes, including a home-knitted sweater, and a blanket around his shoulders. Spy raised a brow and gestured, "What is all of this?"

"All of what? ...don't just stand there. You're letting all the cold air in." Sniper said, pulling him in and closing the door tightly behind him with a shiver. 

Spy chuckled, for once having more humor than Sniper. He walked by the bed and lifted some covers to see if the cuffs were still in place. Pleased to see the cuffs were where he left them he dropped the blankets down. "You are overdressed for an evening at home. Is this a bad time?" he suddenly looked back at Sniper, very stern, "Are you feeling sick?"

"It's just cold out," Sniper told him, sitting on the edge of his bed. He wanted to fuck Spy again, he wanted sex, but it was so cold. He didn't really want to undress.

Spy started to remove his clothes. The camper was quite cold, and he would be eager to start warming their bodies once he was fully undressed. He hung his overcoat but everything else was folded neatly. "Well?" Spy asked with expectation.

"As much as I'd like to warm up sharing some body heat, I need to keep some clothes on… at least to start. Let's get under the blankets."

The image Sniper was suggesting popped into Spy's mind quickly: he would be on his own back, his head tipped on the pillows. His legs would wrap around Snipers waist and the lean tanned body would be warm between his thighs. The blanket would hang over Sniper's shoulders and he would bring their bodies together to keep the warmth in between them. The image was intimate. Too intimate. It would lead to whispering sweet nothings as Sniper placed his head in the crook of Spy's neck.

"I can't remember the last time I was in bed with someone between bedsheets. Put the blanket aside." he adjusted his watch and started to crawl into the bed, "Sniper, your clothes, _s'il te plaît_."

Sniper groaned. "I'll lower my trousers for you." 

Spy bristled and sneered. He immediately imagined sex workers in poor areas where clients would not remove their boots, much less their clothing to get into bed. Spy was not looking for intimacy, but he wouldn't be fucked by a man who wouldn't undress properly.

Sniper had never taken well to the cold, it had always affected him worse than other men on base. He continued grumbling as he shifted in the layers, trying to build up warmth, "And I'm not getting rid of the blankets."

The Frenchman pushed his Australian teammate flat on the bed and straddled his hips. "You're worse than an Englishman complaining about the cold. I'll undress you," he declared as he reached down, under his clothes to push up all of the layers at once.

Sniper grimaced at the feeling of Spy’s cold hands on his skin. Like any smoker, Spy's hands were cold from a lack of circulation, and although it didn't bother him, it was a sharp contrast to the warm layers of Sniper's clothing. Spy was hardly concerned with the temperature of his own hands, but noticed how warm Sniper was against his palms, nearly hot enough to make his skin start to pin-prick with circulation coming back. He grabbed onto the warm, naked skin and complained, "You're warm enough! Take off your clothes and let me do what I came here to do!"

“I’ll take off my trousers but you’re not getting my shirt.” Sniper wrestled the hands off his skin and pulled his sweater down before unfastening his trousers.

Something hissed and Spy turned his head to see a coffee pot on a hot plate steaming and bubbling. A drop of liquid dripped from the lid, down the pot, to sizzle on the hot plate. There was a steaming cup of coffee next to it, and another next to that, and another. The Frenchman straightened up and saw several mugs, some empty, some cold, some still steaming, and yet the Sniper was still making more.

"You're using your hot plate to warm your camper?" Or maybe he was just trying to warm himself with each new cup of coffee he made. Either way, it made it very clear that Sniper was suffering in the cold and was not going to give up blankets or warm clothing willingly.

The Frenchman shook his head and stood up to start collecting his clothing. "There is barely any snow and you already act like the Administrator stationed you at the Coldfront base. You aren't going to survive this winter." He pulled up his slacks and tucked in his shirt. "Get dressed, Sniper, we're going to the base."

Sniper was surprised by the invitation, or rather, command. “You’re going to host, now that I’ve been in your smoking room?” He grinned, re-dressing himself quickly, removing the blanket from his shoulders and following Spy out into the cold. 

Spy buttoned up his coat and turned off the hot plate before stepping outside. He gave Sniper a very critical look, "Why do you assume I'm hosting? You were assigned your own room on base."

“It’s empty,” Sniper replied. Or it was during the first (and last) time he saw it. There was a short dresser doubling as a desk and a night stand, and a bed with one pillow, one sheet, and one blanket.

It was, in fact, far from empty now. Scout took over that room when he discovered it. It was isolated, up a narrow tower above the base with an excellent view of the field; a proper Sniper nest. Last time Spy peeked into the room it seemed that Scout turned it into a club house. The walls were littered with cheap posters, the floor was littered with pop cans and magazines, and there was a radio that was always turned on. Spy knew all of this, but wondered if Sniper knew his room was occupied, or if he just assumed Spy would invite his secret affair into his own personal space.

"So you naturally believe I will invite you to be my guest?"

Sniper grinned, realizing how defensive the other was and only finding comedy in it. "Guest? Holy dooly, no. You're asking me to move in with you, aren't you?"

Spy bristled and slapped Sniper's chest with his folded gloves, "None of that! You can stay in my room as a temporary guest, and only because you are completely unprepared for this winter." Sniper fought to hide his grin as he followed Spy to the base.

There was a very light dust of snow on their coats now, and it did not melt quickly. The base was quite chilly. Still, the Engineer was the only man on base who complained about the cold.

“Not much better in here, is it?” Sniper said with a shudder. Still, it was enough to make a small difference, and hopefully Spy’s personal room would be even warmer.

The Frenchman chuckled as he dusted some of the snowflakes from his clothes, "It's fine, surely. The Russian is still wearing his standard issue shirt with the short sleeves. And so is the boy from Boston, last time I saw him." But he was sure the Russian chose his clothing for comfort and the Scout would insist on the short sleeves to prove he was equally tough.

They arrived at the Spy's room and Sniper was right in his hopes for comfort. Spy's own room was warm and cozy. It was well insulated and there was a nice stack of firewood beside the fireplace where embers were glowing. The Spy locked the door to be sure they weren't interrupted and started to remove his coat. It was much warmer than the camper, but it would be nicer still if the fireplace was burning. "Take off your clothes, I'll start a fire for you."

There was no bed in this room. Wherever Spy intended to play out their activities was a mystery for now.

Sniper started to strip, looking over Spy’s room with a critical eye. “I thought you didn’t like getting fucked over your desk,” he teased, leaving a pile of clothes by one of Spy’s chairs. “Maybe you changed your tune. Want me to fuck you up against the wall?”

Spy was kneeling as far from the fire as he could possibly manage as he lit it. The warmth was necessary for being comfortably naked. Fire wasn't all bad, after all, despite his bad encounter and the gruesome scars. He looked back at Sniper. His face felt hot, he wasn't sure if it was from the fire or Sniper's words. The idea of being fucked on the desk assaulted his pride. Every part of it was disgraceful: being taken from behind, in such an animal-like way, his shirt pushed up and slacks pushed down, pounded against an unyielding wooden furniture. It was not suitable for someone who liked to stay in control. And yet, he kept thinking of it every night, whenever he felt lonely. He imagined the Sniper digging through his drawer and understanding every secret fantasy Spy had, and then satisfying it without asking that the Frenchman explain himself. He liked imagining Sniper's strong hands on his hips, holding onto him tightly, wanting him so hungrily and unwilling to let him go.

The Frenchman stood up, "Behave yourself! I will throw you out of here naked if I must." He folded the last pieces of his own clothing and approached Sniper. The bushman had a different look entirely in the firelight. Every curve of his lean body was more dramatic here than under the cheap lighting of the camper. His skin seemed warm to touch. Before Spy knew it, his fingertips were touching deep bite scars on Sniper's hip. He put a hand on the back of Sniper's neck and guided him to the fire. The air was warmest here, and the smell of the burning wood was nice.

“Oh, are we gonna fuck in front of the fire?” Sniper asked with a grin. “That isn’t too romantic for you?” Despite his words, he was quite happy to settle here where it was warm.

Spy couldn't help staring at Sniper's face. The man was certainly trying to tease him, but he was right. It was romantic, and in the firelight Sniper looked very handsome, and very kissable. His grin made Spy equally want to strike him across the face, and to cup his jaw and kiss him deeply.

He guided Sniper down to the soft, thick, rug in front of the fireplace as he scolded, "It will be fine, if you don't ask me to cuddle with you after we're through."

Sniper touched his partner hungrily, drawing him into his arms. His fingers stopped on Spy’s watch, tapping it gently. “Take this off for me.”

Spy was focused enough on the other man's body that he didn't even consider his own, or his watch, until Sniper tapped it. The Frenchman took Sniper's wrists in his hands to pin him down to the rug while straddling his waist. " _Non._ This is my room, we're following my rules." It was convenient that no matter where they were, it always suited Spy's rules. Certainly just convenient, and not unfair.

Sniper went down under Spy easily, not fighting with him physically. He was warm and half hard already, and though he liked to push Spy, he knew there were limits to what he'd accept. If he turned the tables so soon, Spy might not go along with him. "I've already seen you without it. I like seeing you properly. C'mon, mate, take it off." 

Spy released Sniper's hands and sat up. He pushed his fingers through his own thick, dark hair, taming the curls away from his lean face. Spy purred, "You never saw me like this before, in a warm dark room, beside the fire." He smiled, charming. Truly he looked good without signs of injury, or illegal affiliation, and in the warm light he was handsome. He looked like a model for soft porn that would appeal to romantic fantasies.

Sniper's hands stroked their way up Spy's thighs and hips, touching him eagerly. "Yeah, and I want to see _you_ here by the fire, not your cloak." Sniper found he didn't want just a warm bed partner, he wanted all of the history etched into this man's skin and the details that made the French rogue unique.

Spy looked to the fire for a second of quiet reflection. He let Sniper touch him and did not try to fight the hands away yet. Finally he nodded. " _Oui, bon_." He shook his head, as if he couldn't believe himself. He touched his wrist, powering off the watch before removing it. His back told one, big story, but his front told much more. Beneath his lean collar bones he had two birds with swift, sharp wings diving to each other. On one shoulder, an epaulet, on the other shoulder a mermaid. On the inside of his arms, a dagger, a knot of rope, a skull. The backs of his hands were tattooed. Scars were entwined with it all. Along his ribs, there were soft silky healed lines where a dagger plunged to his ribs many times. Three white stars from bullet wounds marked his stomach. All of it was open for Sniper to see, Spy wasn't yet able to meet his gaze. He was waiting to see his reaction.

Sniper's hands wandered, up over the bullet wounds and the healed lines from the dagger, up even to the little birds diving below his collarbones, and down his arms, finding even more little white scars from far less dramatic injuries as he went. 

"Gorgeous," he murmured, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Spy's hair, pulling him down as he sat up so they met in the middle. He pulled Spy in close enough to kiss.

The Australian tasted like the black coffee he was using to stay warm, and unflavoured rolled cigarettes, and a hint of beer. Spy would not put his lips on any of these things but they made a perfect combination here and he couldn't pull away, letting his palate savour the other man. Until he suddenly realised what they were doing; kissing too long and too deeply to be just impulse. Spy pushed against Sniper's chest and the grip in his hair. When that didn't break him away fast enough, he bit the Australian’s lip.

Sniper had never considered kissing to be romantic, personally. It was just one of those things people did during sex. When things became passionate he wanted to feel warm skin on his lips. (And how could it possibly be too soon to kiss on the lips after already sucking Spy's cock, and rimming his asshole?) 

But Sniper had never really had a relationship he'd consider romantic, nothing he did in bed needed to be defined as romantic in his mind.

Sniper flopped back to the rug with a laugh, letting Spy push him off. "Too much?" He let his hands settle down at Spy's hips again, rolling his hips to press his hard cock against Spy's ass. "No more playing, then."

Spy's lips were tingling but he knew he couldn't kiss him again. He couldn't start letting himself give in to these temptations now, and he couldn't let the other give in, no matter how strong the impulse was. Spy's head was swimming until Sniper spoke. He looked down and regarded the other, suddenly realising how casual the Australian considered it to be. Spy found himself alone in this challenge of avoiding temptation and keeping the relationship free of sentimental feelings or weaknesses.

Somehow, being alone in that temptation was worse. The partner he took to bed wasn't as ready to fall for him as he was for the other. It was a situation Spy knew well.

He wriggled out of Sniper's hands and started pushing at the taller man to roll over and get up, " _Oui,_ that was too far! I didn't bring you here to kiss me! Get out, you can go sleep in your camper tonight."

Sniper grimaced, grabbing Spy before he could get too far and wrestling him back down to the plush rug. Once Spy was underneath him, still struggling, Sniper bent to nibble at his jaw and neck. "Come on, you wanted a fuck, let me fuck you."

Spy grunted quietly as air left his lungs under the pressure of being wrestled down to the floor. He continued to squirm to get away, but with their bodies pressed so close he only thought of their cocks sparring and the warmth of Sniper's chest. Sniper's teeth grazed his skin where he made bruises in the past. He thumped his hands against Sniper's broader chest, feeling the muscles built from holding a rifle steady for hours at a time. He wasn't rough enough to throw him off, but it communicated Spy's thoughts just fine, "You kissed me! Next you're going to try to, oh how do you say it.... make love, _non_?"

Sniper laughed again. "It wasn't like that, I thought you knew me better. It was just a kiss, and just 'cause you're hot. Nothin' to do with love." He took Spy's hands in his and pressed them down to the floor, kissing and biting his way across Spy's neck and shoulders. "But if you don't want to ride me I'm happy to fuck you like this."

In a moment Spy's hands were pinned to the ground and Sniper was moving his lips down his neck. He could feel the rough stubble of his chin scraping the swooping sparrow, and the friction made his cock twitch. Spy scoffed at the suggestion, " _Mais non_! I'm not going to let you take me, on the ground, like I am a wild animal! You're the wild man, so get on the ground, I'll ride you."

"Just don't go anywhere," Sniper asked of him, rolling them so he was under Spy now. He looked up at him with a smile, rolling his hips in an effort to get Spy moving.

Spy went along as Sniper positioned them again, a little closer to the fire now. He finally had what he was trying to get from the beginning of the evening, but he was too distracted to consider the victory. "... _D'acc_ . Now, put your hands down. Don't try to touch me, _entends tu_?"

He put one of his long, lean hands on Sniper’s chest and reached between his legs to align Sniper's cock under him. He was still slick after preparing himself, but he was tight again after so much complication. He eased Sniper into his passage very slowly and carefully, rolling his hips and guiding the cock to massage his entrance open using only the head of Sniper's cock.

Sniper nodded, but his hands went to the other man's thighs anyway, his thumbs stroking along the skin. His touch didn't urge Spy to hurry, didn't press him down. He was gentle. Sniper tilted his head back and groaned as Spy finally began to fuck himself on Sniper's cock. 

Looking up at Spy, Sniper was glad he'd pushed the issue with the watch. It was one thing to look up at the perfect image Spy wanted him to see, but another entirely to actually see Spy as he was. He wasn't just handsome, he was one of a kind and a priceless treasure to find in their niche career.

Spy closed his eyes and let himself focus on the feeling inside him. Sniper's hands were on him, he was very aware of the weight of the fingers, and the callouses from handling a gun. But he didn't complain about them yet. Sniper pushed what was allowed and somehow got a little more each time. Spy whimpered as he started pushing further, and he slowed. The pressure was intense, so intense that it teetered between incredible, and painful. He let his body adjust and as his muscles squeezed around Sniper's cock he felt blood rush to his own cock, making his erection a darker shade of red, evidence of his excitement. Finally he pressed down until Sniper was fully sheathed in his body. He rocked their hips together just to feel the cock inside him shift and move.

"That's it," Sniper moaned, one of his hands reaching for Spy's cock. He gave him a few slow strokes, just enjoying the almost careful nature of their sex so far. "Gorgeous," he commented, looking up at Spy. It was nicer to see him lit by the fire, he had to admit. He really was beautiful, the dark waves of his hair loose, scattered with fine silver hairs, his eyes closed for now, his dark lashes lowered. 

Spy didn't open his eyes but only groaned in a warning tone, "Sniper..." He gripped his wrist and looked down at him with hard, penetrating eyes. "That's too soft. Too tender." His heart was beating so hard he could barely hear himself speak. "If you keep speaking like that, I will gag you next time I tie you down."

"Damn it, Spy," he growled, letting Spy keep his one hand and using the other one to stroke him now. It shouldn't have surprised him that even that was too sincere for Spy, but it did. He'd thought Spy would at least appreciate the compliment. "Fine, I'll give you insults next time. I'll call you a bloody slag, _my_ bloody slag. Just don't stop," he demanded.

Spy hissed at the insult and wrestled with Sniper's wrist with new vigor, but the stronger man continued to pump him. It was an incredible new sensation to feel his body flexing, squeezing around Sniper's cock while his own cock throbbed. "I knocked you off your feet once with a well-deserved punch. I'll do it again if you start insulting me when you put your cock in me."

Sniper shook off the hand on his wrist and returned to pumping Spy's cock, "Play rough some other time, I like what you're doing right now."

Spy groaned and leaned back to put a palm on Sniper's thigh, squeezing the muscle gently as he balanced and started to pump his hips up and down, building friction along the other's length.

"Fuck," Sniper sighed as Spy began to ride him in earnest. "Fuck, you feel amazing." He squinted up at Spy to make sure that wasn't too sentimental for him.

Spy was listening to the Australian react, in his own rough manner, his gravel tones adding an excellent edge. It was arousing in a way to hear how excited he could make the other man, it was affirming that he was an excellent lover when he wanted to be. However, most of the time he wanted to take care of his own needs first. He lifted his hips up until only Sniper's tip was inside him, and took his time to tease his entrance like this. He tipped back his head, happy to relax, and not urged to hurry up for anyone but himself. When he was in control he always took advantage of it.

Spy groaned, "Slow down. You're going to make me finish too soon if you touch me like that. Otherwise, I think I could ride your cock like this all night."

“Alright,” Sniper agreed, stopping entirely for a moment before starting his strokes up again, much slower. He wanted this to last all night, or as long as Spy could go. Spy teased him mercilessly, not using anything more than the head of Sniper’s cock. 

Spy was happy to remain perfectly still, just teasing himself with the tip and loving the sensation of craving that pulsed in his body. He murmured, "I imagine I could learn to make myself climax, with only your cock pumping in me." But despite the words, he wasn't letting Sniper's cock pump in him. He was staying mercilessly still, until the other started to pump his cock. The Frenchman sunk down, groaning, equally annoyed and further aroused by the touch.

Sniper gave a happy gasp as Spy's body closed around his entire cock. "We'll have to try that," he said, voice breathless. "I'd love to watch you cum like that." His grip tightened momentarily around Spy's cock, his pace picking up before he remembered that Spy wanted him to go slow. He ran his thumb and fingertips over Spy's shaft teasingly. He felt praise bubbling up, he wanted Spy to know how beautiful he looked like this, but he ignored it, letting out a short curse instead as Spy's muscles tightened around him. 

With Sniper agreeing to go slower, Spy could draw out his ride for longer. He rolled his hips on top of Sniper's for a long time, gladly filling his passage again and again. The utter pleasure did a good job of distracting him from the memories nagging at him. He could feel himself beginning to like this man, and even care about him enough to bring him in from the cold. Having feelings for someone never made him better in his line of work and it was worse to know the feelings weren't mutual. He knew he might need to stay away from Sniper, or forget about this arrangement they developed.

Sniper's cock plunged deeper into his body and Spy groaned, knowing he could not stay away. The only thing Spy could control was to not let himself become any more attached. No sweet whispers by the firelight, and once he was done they were going their separate ways for the night.

The heat inside started to feel more intense and Spy murmured, " _Fais attention_ , I'm close." It was a good thing Spy was nearing his limit, because Sniper was getting quite close himself. 

He was fairly obedient this time around, mostly laying flat for Spy to ride how he liked, only rolling his hips up to meet Spy's ass just slightly. His stroking sped up as Spy indicated how close he was. "Good, good," he praised. His other hand held Spy's hip, his grip tightening as he came closer and closer to cumming. "Fuck, Spy!"

Spy intended his words as a warning. If Sniper made him finish so soon there was no way he could continue to ride the other all night. But Sniper's hand closed around his hip and the other hand pumped faster. The Frenchman reached down, gripping the other's body and shouting, "Sniper! I'm going to cum!" The other didn't back off and in less than a second Spy was spilling his seed into his hand, spattering his stomach and chest with his seed as his entire body became tight and rigid.

Spy's tight muscles drew even tighter around Sniper's cock and he came in Spy. He wasn't sure what the rules were any more and he didn't bother asking permission or trying to pull out when Spy felt so perfect just where he was. 

He gave a contented groan, head falling back against the rug, his hands falling away from Spy to rest on the carpet. 

Spy cursed quietly when he was finished, then cursed again when he realised Sniper finished inside of him. " _Merde. Mon Sniper, tu es un con_!" Sniper only heard the French cursing and missed Spy calling him 'his' Sniper.

He leaned forward and slid off of Sniper, immediately feeling the seed slicking inside him. He couldn't relax like this, or sleep like this and would need to clear it out. "I'm full of your seed _again_!" He stood up, to be sure he did not make a mess on the thick, soft, rug. "Oh, and you're a mess too." But of course, the mess on Sniper was from Spy's own cum.

He looked over Sniper, staring down at his naked form on his rug. He was sure he made up his mind that he was going to kick the other out, and he was rather sure he was annoyed enough to do that now. But somehow, a seed of compassion was urging him not to send the bushman out into the cold. Spy urged him, "Get up. The team shower is down the hallway, past the kitchen... You can come back here when you're done. If you like."

"Yeah, I'll clean up," he sighed. He didn't want to get dressed, but he also didn't want to walk naked down the hall. "I won't be long," he said, grabbing his trousers. He was surprised Spy invited him to stay, or at least to come back after he cleaned up, despite being scolded. He wasn't going to question it, though, and risk having Spy change his mind.

He spotted a box of tissues on Spy's desk and mopped up most of the semen off his skin before getting dressed enough to go shower.

The base was rather quiet. Most of the mercenaries turned in for the night. The kitchen only showed the true night owls passing through. Demoman was leaning over a cold pint, the Scout was rooting through the back of the refrigerator for a snack. The showers were wonderfully empty and also blissfully warm. The thick steam never dissipated far and the heat lingered on the tile walls.

The mercenaries might be unpleasant compared to the pleasures of solitude, but the base had its luxuries.

Spy's room, when he returned, had a soft pillow and folded blanket on the couch. The fire was dim but still crackling, and hot. Spy was completely gone, without a trace. His neatly folded clothes were taken away, and the rug where they fucked was gently smoothed out.

Sniper frowned to see Spy had simply disappeared. He never stayed the night when they had fucked before, but he somehow imagined it would be different tonight. Sniper imagined that if he stayed in Spy's private room, he would stay beside Spy, surrounded by all the pleasant feelings of being well spent.

“Spy?” he called tentatively. 

There was no answer. While Sniper was looking elsewhere, the Spy completely disappeared, as he did so often on the battlefield.

A strange feeling settled in Sniper that he couldn't quite make sense of. He told himself that it was simply from accepting pity in the form of a makeshift bed. He banished all other thoughts and stretched out on the couch, under the blanket, to sleep.


	10. Bullet

The next morning, after the wood in the fireplace was fully burned to ashes, the dim room was quiet, and smelled like smokey wood. A creak broke the silence as a bookcase slid away from the wall and opened wide into the room. Light poured out from behind the bookcase. Spy stepped out from behind the bookcase to straighten his tie and silently shut the secret door behind himself.

Sniper gave a groan from the couch, and sat up enough to see Spy. He was an exceptionally light sleeper, and was up in time to see a glimpse of the hidden bedroom as the door shut.

He burst out laughing. "There was a goddamn bed here this whole time and you wanted to fuck on your desk and on the carpet?!"

Spy's shoulders flinched, jumping despite how much he liked to pretend that nothing surprised him. He didn't think the Sniper would linger in his room when he could be in the kitchen or preparing for battle. " _Excusez-moi, mais non_! You will recall that I did not want you to take me on my desk, and I clearly told you that before you bent me over my desk anyway, you animal." He grunted and clasped his hands behind his back in a semblance of composure. "As for last night, _you_ were on the floor... I was on you."

Sniper grinned. "Next time we can fuck in your bed, now that I know it's here, right?" he suggested. He grabbed his undershirt from off the floor and pulled it on.

Spy placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He didn't have any intention to let the bushman into his bed. He hadn’t even planned to let the man know he had a bed hidden here. He smirked and teased, "Perhaps, if you earn it. Will you let me tie you down to the bed before I ride you?"

"In return for actually getting into your bed? ...maybe." Sniper pulled on his red shirt and buttoned it up, standing to finish getting dressed. 

Spy couldn't help grinning and watching Sniper a little more closely as he imagined that. Sniper's bed was rather narrow and small, but the tall Australian would look handsome stretched out on a proper bed. Cuffed in place, Spy could let his eyes wander over every detail and never bother arguing with Sniper to behave. He could keep the other under control. Spy subtly tilted his hand and glanced down to his watch, checking the time and calculating if they had the time… He shut down the thoughts, knowing neither of them would be ready for battle if he let his desire control him now. "You will need to bring the cuffs I left in your camper..."

"Deal. They're not doing me any good there right now." Now that he'd had a taste of Spy's nice warm room lit by the fire, he didn't plan on having chilly, mostly clothed sex in his camper.

Spy nodded, already eager for whenever his Sniper would return to his room again, and he was struggling to hide it. He let himself out the door to leave and requested, "Lock the door when you leave, _s'il te plaît._ The Scout is a nuisance when it comes to unlocked rooms."

*

Once battle was over and Sniper had had a quick shower, he nipped into his camper to grab the cuffs. It felt even colder now with the dampness from the shower clinging to him. He took the time to empty his coffee mugs into the sink and wash them, hoping that he wouldn't end up spending the night out here alone.

Sniper was a light sleeper and rarely bothered spending a night in someone's bed. His own cot was too narrow for ‘guests’ to even try to settle in for the night with him.

So far the arrangement with his colleague was working well. Spy was not any more interested in sharing his bed than Sniper was. But the warm-blooded Aussie was fairly determined to stay warm, and there was nothing warmer than Spy's nice room and sleeping with someone in his arms.

He quickly shook his head, reminding himself of the plush couch near the fireplace.

Sniper headed to Spy's smoking room and knocked. He tried the handle and found it locked, so he waited, trying to hide the long straps and cuffs while he stood in the open.

The Spy opened the door and when he saw Sniper he opened it fully. He hoped the wild man wouldn't leave him alone with his fantasies that night. "You collected the equipment? _Oui,_ it appears you did. Come in, _s'il te plaît_ , come in."

Equal to the previous night, his room was warm, and the fire was hot and bright.

Sniper handed Spy the cuffs. He was fairly sure Spy would be the one who ended up wearing them, again, but he didn't say anything about it to Spy. "Go on and show me to your secret bed, then. Let's get it rigged up for you."

Spy raised an amused brow, " _Pour moi_?"

Sniper hesitated then quickly assured, "We aren't doing this for _my_ secret bondage fetish. S'all for you, mate." The Spy's eyes stayed on him, studying him, penetrating him. Sniper started talking again. "Why do you bother hiding your bed? Doubt you have that many guests around here."

Spy smirked and raised a brow, thinking of the Sniper's sleeping arrangement in his camper. "I suppose your ideal living arrangement is to be able to reach anything in your room from the bed, hmm?" In truth, he was sure he _could_ sleep in an open room with so many places for someone to hide. He knew he wasn't the only man here who slept with a knife under his pillow.

Sniper shrugged, not minding the accusation that his camper was practical. It had always been the perfect home for him; portable and safe, big enough for him and his things, but small enough to not worry about anyone hiding in his space... or trying to invite themselves to stay in it. 

Spy took the cuffs and folded the long straps over his arms and went to the book shelf. An elegant marble figure worked as the locking mechanism, when he pulled it forward the book shelf unlatched and swung open.

Spy's smoking room was big, elegant, and beautiful. The bed chamber was spartan. Someone might even recognise that it was once a utility closet that he was now using as a bedroom. A comfortably wide bed was tucked neatly into the corner. A small table with a drawer was set beside it. One wall held a bar where a very tidy collection of suits were hanging. The only possible extra piece was a foot locker tucked against the foot of the bed.

The Frenchman did not bother to introduce Sniper to the features, or even invite him in yet. He immediately went to work arranging the straps under the mattress so that he could securely cuff his partner to the bed when he was ready to do that.

Sniper stripped off his clothes, leaving them by the couch while he watched the other rig his bed. After a moment of patiently waiting for an invitation, he followed Spy into the little bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying the soft, silky feel of the sheets on his naked bum. "I'm sure you're used to a lot more than this," he guessed. "More space. More decor… more of a view." Truthfully, he wasn't sure he was right, Spy could come from any background and Sniper was sure he'd be none the wiser, but he did seem to enjoy the finer things in life.

Spy chuckled and glanced at Sniper, tempted to purr that the view in the small windowless room was just fine at the moment. The Australian must think Spy's living arrangements were very grand, because of the size of his smoking room.

However, when the Frenchman tired of the confines of this small space, he stepped into the decadent larger room organised around a fireplace. When the bushman was tired of his camper, he stepped outside and enjoyed the vastness of the desert and open sky as a fire pit crackled beside him.

"What makes you sure?" Spy finally responded with a question. After the cuffs were all in place, he reached for the back side of the bookcase and pulled it shut, enclosing them in the small secret bedroom. "The bookcase is insulated. No one can hear us outside of this room."

Sniper felt his cock throb, excited to take advantage of that detail and make his uptight host scream tonight. He stumbled to think clearly as he explained, "You have enough things to fill that room. Don't know what you'd want with that many oil paintings, but whatever the reason, this room must be a drag for you refined cultural types," Sniper said with a shrug.

Sniper had what he needed, and wanted, no more but no less either. He didn't tend to collect new things, or anything beyond photos. Spy, meanwhile, had all kinds of fancy alcohol and books and other things that said to Sniper that he might even have a house somewhere. But it was also entirely possible he'd just furnished this room with these things to suit him. It was even possible that every ornate decoration was secretly some type of spy weapon. It was impossible to tell with Spy.

Spy wasn't going to answer any questions about himself. Instead, he put a hand on Sniper's shoulder and started to press him down to the bed, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but you're not." Sniper grinned. "Let's get you naked."

Spy pressed Sniper's shoulder with more force but gave up when he found the other man wasn't budging and was only grinning wider as he felt his partner's strength and resisted it. He didn't plan to take off his watch tonight, and Sniper wouldn't be able to do anything about it if he was tied down to the bed. Requiring Spy to undress first disrupted those plans. Spy wondered if Sniper was figuring out that his sneaky bed-partner didn't play fair unless he must. "Fine, I am overdressed..."

The Frenchman stepped back and removed his clothes, hanging them on the available rail as each piece was discarded. The mask was last, and Spy placed it on the nightstand. He conveniently ‘forgot’ his watch on, and his disguise was in place. He turned his attention to Sniper and pressed his shoulders down to the bed more firmly this time.

Sniper leaned into him again, not letting himself be pushed easily. "Watch too," he said, pulling Spy in close.

He could simply refuse, but then Sniper could easily refuse to let himself be tied down. "Oh, _mais oui_ , I nearly forgot. I'll remove it of course, before we go too far." 

"I'm waiting," Sniper said, grinning. He was absolutely not planning on getting pinned and bound to the bed.

Spy sighed, annoyed but not easily defeated. He slid along the bed towards the nightstand while Sniper got ready to pounce. Spy unclasped the watch and shed his disguise, then turned off the lamp to conceal himself in darkness.

The next second, Sniper pounced. He grabbed Spy and grappled with him in the dark. The Frenchman was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, and he was harder to wrestle than a crocodile. But the bushman overpowered him eventually, rolling him onto the bed and sitting on his back, with Spy's arms pinned under his knees.

When he turned on the light, Sniper was licking a split lip, and tasted a slow trickle of blood from his nose. Spy might have a few bruises come morning, but the Aussie didn't feel bad about that. They both gave as well as they took.

Sniper grabbed one trapped hand and cuffed it, and then the other once the first was secure. "There," he chuckled, "much better." 

Spy nearly hissed. He twisted under Sniper like a coiling snake. He pulled at the cuffs, making the metal links rattle and the leather creak. " _Tu es un con_!" he shouted. He needed to really turn his head to see Sniper or his expression. "This was not our agreement!"

"Yeah, yeah. There I go breakin' your rules again. Think you'd expect that by now. I thought that was why you kept coming back for more," he teased, getting off of Spy to watch him squirm and wriggle with his ass in the air. He grabbed one of Spy's pillows, lifting his hips and putting the pillow under him to lift his ass a little further. Spy gasped as he felt how he was arranged, his arms spread out in front of him, his chest and face against the bed, and his arse raised. He tried to find a less vulnerable way to position himself, but he was trapped.

With Spy positioned just how he wanted him, Sniper spread apart his cheeks and ran his fingers over his tender skin. "Anyway, I always make it worth your while, don't I?"

" _Non_! You're an absolute wild man who doesn't know how to behave _at all_!" He twisted his wrists in the cuffs and pulled but couldn't break free, "I should leave you to sleep outside!" He turned his head to try to watch the Sniper, but he could only feel him settle into the bed between his knees, hands squeezing his arse. Spy started to blush hot and he demanded, "What are you doing?"

"You know exactly what this is," he purred, bending down to lap his tongue over Spy's perineum and around his entrance.

"Ah, this!? I don't approve! You must-" Spy's breath caught in his throat as the warm digit stroked the sensitive skin. He rolled his face into the soft bedding under him and mumbled, "Oh, _non, non, mon_ Sniper, this is too undignified. You will ruin me and my sense of pride." His stomach was fluttering with excitement and every nerve in his body was waiting for the warm breath and slick pressure. The Frenchman couldn't possibly understand why the other man did this. Spy already made it clear he wouldn't even kiss his lips, it was far too intimate. And yet, the Sniper had no concerns for putting his lips and tongue to work in a much more intimate region.

"I like ruining you," Sniper murmured, taking his time working Spy open with his tongue. He loved the little sounds he was getting out of Spy, the way he twitched and shuddered under his attention. 

Spy shouted, riled up by Sniper's words and energetic enough to pull on the cuffs again. " _Putain! Tu me fatigues_!" He collapsed to the bed, again, when he could not escape. His face pressed into the bed and he groaned, "Sniper, you will turn me into a degenerate. I'll find myself fantasizing these vulgar things and unable to resist them." He already felt very nearly there. Spy wasn't sure what he would do if he reached the point that he craved Sniper. He was absolutely sure he could never find the words to ask any other lover to ruin him so wonderfully. Tension started to leave his shoulders and back, letting him sink further down to the bed as his arse was still raised. He sighed, "I should throw you out of my room before I lose control of myself."

"I love how much you love this," Sniper murmured, running his fingertips over Spy's ass. He spent another few long minutes teasing and licking at Spy before he sat up, wiped his mouth and stood. 

Spy groaned, softly complaining against Sniper's words, even after he could no longer form words. When Sniper leaned back, Spy found he couldn't complain if the man was going to push his cock in, as he expected. But instead, Sniper walked away.

"Stay put," he said with a chuckle, opening the hidden door and heading out.

The Frenchman gasped as his partner left the room, and pulled out a drawer of his desk. He demanded, "Sniper! Enough of this teasing! If you ever want to have me again, come back here immediately!" He bit his lip and listened, waiting to hear his footsteps, hopefully.

Sniper did come back, but he brought back the long rifle bullet with him, playing with it between his fingers. "Is this what you play with when you don't have me?" he asked with a grin, letting the cool metal tip run down Spy's spine to finally rest just above his entrance. He teased him with the tip of the bullet. "It's a big bullet, mate. But I've watched you ride my cock. There's no way this does it for you."

" _Oh, mon Dieu_." He twisted his hips from one side to the other to attempt to wriggle away. But he couldn't escape Sniper's hand easily following him. "I'm going to strangle you when you uncuff me," he warned, rather than explaining the taboo and excitement of Sniper's weapon teasing his hole.

"Of course," Sniper teased, slowly fucking him with the length of the bullet. It was about the same length as his finger, but the smooth metal was a far different sensation than skin. "You're so open now," he remarked. "So relaxed."

Spy took a deep breath and was very ready to tell Sniper everything that he was doing wrong. But as the bullet slid into his body he found no complaints. The metal was cold. Not so cold to cause discomfort, luckily, but cold nonetheless. He felt it as it slid deep into his passage. He didn't think he could feel the difference between hot, or cold, or any temperature along his inner walls, but he was very aware of the cold seeping into his body. He pressed his face to the bed but couldn't hide the red blush covering his ears or creeping down to his shoulders.

He had a very clear image in his mind, of exactly how Sniper looked while handling the bullets. He took them from his vest and loaded them into his rifle so easily and smoothly, without needing to watch what he was doing. He imagined the man behind him like that now, uncurling his fingers as he aligned the bullet and slid it into place with his thumb- except that Spy was so sure he could feel eyes on him. He was so sure he had all of Sniper's attention.

Spy was relaxed, but he couldn't help the reflex response to squeeze around it tightly, pushing against the penetration. Then his muscles relaxed again and it started to sink deeper. Spy was quick to order, "Don't lose it inside of me!"

Sniper had a good grip on the end of the bullet, not wanting any embarrassing visits to the Medic either. "I'm surprised you don't have a bunch of fancy toys. Proper toys. If anyone knew where to find that sort of thing, you would." he said. Still, he didn't stop teasing Spy with the bullet. "You must really like thinking of me instead."

Spy grunted, "If I had a fancy toy, I wouldn't need you, and I wouldn't be in this situation now!" Spy squirmed under the fingers, breaking his own concentration, "Sniper, please! This will ruin our professional relationship. How will I ever keep my focus when I see you loading bullets into your gun?" His legs trembled, unable to fully relax and spread out but unable to tense and try to crawl away. "Continue this for one more second and I will buy a toy for myself and throw away your bullet!"

Sniper laughed, “That’s not what I wanted, I’m just surprised!” He pulled the bullet out of Spy and dropped it on the bed. He stroked his cock a few times, lining himself up with Spy’s hole. “Are you ready for more?”

He was very excited to feel the hard cock aligned to his body, making him shudder and squirm. He knew Sniper was probably asking as a courtesy, " _Ouais_ , put some lubricant on yourself, of course. If you insist on pounding me fast, and hard, as you like to do, there is no reason to make it rough for me as well." Spy needed to twist a lot in his cuffs to look back and see Sniper's face at all, but he did, to tell him, "And do not think that I'm satisfied like this, _monsieur_. These cuffs have your name on them, and I won't be happy until I have you tied to my bed." It was big talk for a man who hadn’t been in total control since their first encounter.

Sniper sighed, pulling back when Spy requested lube. "Fine, fine," he said with a chuckle, pouring a little lube onto his cock to slick it up. "But you look pretty satisfied from here," he said, as he pressed his cock slowly into Spy, listening for that satisfied sound he’d come to love.

Spy took a deep breath and sighed slowly as the cock pushed into him. After being teased all night, he realised how eager he was for completion. He could, very easily, finish at the same time as the Sniper, without accusing that his partner cut their fun short.

"Stop looking at me and fuck me, Sniper!" the Frenchman hissed. "I’ll tell you when I'm satisfied… if I'm satisfied," he quickly corrected. "I assure you."

Sniper just laughed, putting his hands on Spy’s hips to draw him in harder as he fucked him. “I know you will. I don’t think you’ve ever been quiet a day in your life, if you've been denied some luxury of yours." Spy felt so good around him, hot and tight and after teasing him so long it seemed easy to overstimulate him.

Spy shivered and squirmed. He couldn't keep his chest on the bed at times as the sensations speared through him. His eyes unfocused and he was speechless for a moment. Of course only for a brief moment. "That is some nerve, to insult me _as_ you are sheathing in me." He breathed slowly as the cock slid over his prostate, making his own cock throb. He commanded, "Finish in your hand tonight, not inside me. That's as much as you earned."

“I’ll finish where I like,” Sniper retorted. “You can’t stop me this time.” His fingernails dug into Spy’s skin as he fucked him harder and faster.

A primitive part of Spy's mind regarded the seed as a sign of ownership, a clear claim on his body and the heat inside him. The idea of being anyone's anything made Spy shout in frustration- even though he knew it didn't matter. Sniper probably didn't see it the same way, he was a simple man enjoying simple pleasures surely.

Spy's cock throbbed as he pulled on the cuffs and demanded, "Do as I say, or when you are done I will..." he trailed off. He wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do that Sniper would not enjoy and be amused with. " _Merde_."

Spy's cock twitched. He knew he was almost at his own limit. The evening full of stimulation and gentle teasing and now rough fucking was enough. He bit his lip and tried to hide it, he pushed his face to the bed and stifled a long groan as he finished in the pillow under him. He tried to hide his reaction but it was impossible to hide his flexing muscles, squeezing Sniper’s length.

Sniper gave a high moan as Spy's inner walls tightened around his cock, adding so much more friction than there was before. Spy came and Sniper felt it in the shuddering squeeze. He continued his deep strokes in Spy, pulling out almost entirely before sheathing himself again. Finally he came, buried deep in Spy. He stayed still for a long moment, just soaking up the pleasure as his cock throbbed before pulling out and laying down next to Spy.

Spy’s heart pounded. Sniper was hard to resist. He bit his lip as the man on top of him started to pull out. He couldn't stop himself from squeezing and savouring the sensation of penetration while it lasted.

The Frenchman squirmed beside his partner as seed dripped down to his balls, hissing and cursing. " _Connard_! You're making a habit of this!" Spy nudged the heavy head resting on his arm. "What are you doing relaxing here? This is my bed. You're lucky if I let you sleep on my couch after this behaviour!" 

"You know," Sniper said, slowly, smiling at Spy next to him. "It'd serve you right if I left you like this. All night. And slept here with you."

He was very tempted to do exactly that. Spy might murder him in the morning, but he'd get to sleep next to someone for the first time in a long time. It'd be nice. If Spy would settle down, anyway. It was entirely possible he'd make it impossible to sleep. 

He was smiling, but not teasing. The Australian was simply happy to leave Spy like this, face down, cuffed, arse raised on some pillows soaking in his own seed. He warned, "You wouldn't..." but then it seemed like he might. He tried to pin Sniper with a glare and seem very intimidating, to insist in a deeper tone, "You wouldn't."

"Nah, you're right," Sniper gave a sigh. He tugged the pillow out from under Spy's hips. There was cum across it and he turned that side down before he put it on his side of the bed, so he could sleep on it. He looked over Spy with appreciation once more, but then uncuffed one of his hands so he could roll over, but did no more than that to free him. "That'll be more comfortable," he said.

Spy immediately grabbed the pillow Sniper cleaned and proceeded to beat him with it. " _Dégénéré_!" He smacked Sniper's head with the pillow, " _Branleur_!" he shouted. Although his only weapon was a pillow the Spy was a trained mercenary and managed to make a very solid smack when he hit Sniper. He was able to get several strikes until Sniper took his pillow. Spy reached for anything else and found the bullet and threw that at Sniper next.

Sniper fended off the blows as best he could, then made an indignant noise as the bullet hit him square on the face like a throwing dagger. "Hey now," he said, trying to sound serious but laughing a little. "None of that, you little bugger." 

He lay down against Spy, rolling him so his back was to Sniper. One of Sniper's arms wound around his waist, and the other grabbed his wrist to keep his hand still. This felt a little safer. "There, you're not so bad when you have someone to keep you under control," he said, tangling their legs together. If Spy wasn't so angry, this would actually be a very nice way to sleep.

Spy flexed against Sniper's hold, trying to exhaust the other and break free. But he was fatigued first and when he relaxed, Sniper readjusted his grip to keep him prisoner in his arms easily. He was as tight as the cuff, there was no chance of escaping him. Sniper had him totally captured, a very rare situation for the Spy to be in, but the only thing his captor wanted was to hold him in bed. That was rare. The rogue was quiet and still as he thought about it, but he was sure no one ever overpowered him just to hold him close.

A part of Spy was sure there was something else the man was after. Maybe he was only catching his breath before he wrestled Spy down to fuck him again? Maybe he planned to be more rough? Maybe the Sniper would kill him, who knew what his motivation would be. But instead Sniper simply held him tightly and pressed their bodies together.

Spy waited a long time to interrupt the silence, "Sniper? Are you awake?"

"Mm," he answered. He had been starting to drift off. He was comfortable and still enjoying a bit of the glow that came after great sex.

Spy warned, "I'm not going to let you make a habit of this. I don't entertain guests in my bed." He couldn't remember the last time he shared his own bed with another man. But he could very clearly remember the last time he let a man hold him in bed while drifting off to sleep. He was determined not to go down _that_ path again. No matter how good it felt to be held now. They made it clear in their agreement that this was only an arrangement for sex, and Sniper had no problems following that boundary. Spy refused to be the fool.

"This is only due to the cold. Then you're out on the couch at the very least," the Frenchman insisted. The fight seemed to leave him and he let Sniper hold him in bed, capturing warmth between their bodies to fend off the winter night.

*

Spy slept soundly. It was commonplace for him. He slept until he was fully rested and then he woke, and until then neither bright lights nor ringing alarms would do much to raise him. Creaking floor boards and moving shadows were certainly not enough. This is why he slept in a small hidden chamber where no one could sneak up on him. It worked quite well as no one ever caught him with his guard down yet.

The Australian, still nude from the night before, was pressed to him, keeping both of them warm. Spy's watch on the night stand started to beep quietly, signaling day-break. It was an annoying and persistent sound, but the Spy didn't respond to it at all. Instead, the Frenchman breathed very deeply, snoring quietly in his sleep.

Sniper woke due to the alarm, and reluctantly untangled from the Spy to turn it off. He slid back to where he had been and noticed Spy was still asleep. Sniper couldn't help smiling as he watched the man. A few dark curls had fallen over his forehead and Sniper brushed them away. 

_Fuck_. Spy looked so peaceful like this, Sniper didn't want to wake him.

He stayed a minute longer before his bladder drew him out of bed, to dress and head to the team bathroom. The smell of coffee led him to the kitchen and he poured himself a cup and began to head back to Spy. He hesitated. Spy would probably want some coffee too. Sniper wasn't sure how he took it, but he poured Spy a cup and carried the mugs back to Spy's room, locking the door behind him once he was safe in Spy's smoking room. 

He put Spy's mug on the bedside table and sat in bed next to him, enjoying his hot drink and watching Spy sleep. He felt an inexplicable tightness in his chest. He ignored it in favour of drinking his coffee.

Without Sniper in the bed Spy rolled onto his back, but he was still deeply asleep. So deep that he was unaware of his cuffed hand and didn't escape from it yet, instead contorted a bit clumsily, sprawling on the bed with one arm pulled across his face. He didn't even wake up to the pressure of the Sniper climbing into the bed again and settling in for warmth.

Eventually the soft snores that came at the end of every deep breath ended. Spy tilted his head to peer over his arm and then when he realised his surroundings he sprung to his feet. He immediately went to unbuckling the cuff to free himself as he regarded the Sniper in his bed, and the cup of coffee, and the second cup on his nightstand. The Frenchman straightened and massaged his wrist, " _Café?_ What is this? Why?" Longer locks of hair fell over his brow, into his vision and he took a moment to smooth his hair back. His long, thin fingers combed through the silvering black hair, taming all of it but unable to undo the image of himself when he was completely undone at Sniper's hands.

Sniper grinned to see Spy so out of sorts as he fought to free himself from the cuff. "Yeah, wasn't sure if you liked it black," he said, as though that were an explanation for why he'd brought it in the first place.

Spy looked at the other with some criticism, knowing it wasn't enough of an answer. He scoffed and shook his head, " _Non, pas de tout_." He lifted the cup and sniffed it before grunting in distaste. He looked to Sniper's cup to see he was drinking the same, "And don't tell me you like your coffee this way... If you do, it's because no one ever prepared for you a _café latté_ , or _cappuccino_."

"I'll stick to a good proper coffee, thanks," Sniper snorted. "You don't have to drink it, just thought it'd be rude not to bring you one." It was more than that but he didn't want to put it in words.

Spy raised a brow, certain that there was more to it, but unfortunately misreading what it was. "If you think that I'll forgive your antics last night because you are bringing me this _Americano_ now, you're quite wrong."

"Nah, you'll forgive me because you can't resist me," Sniper teased him, sipping his coffee.

Spy silently fumed and stiffly went to start putting on his clothes. Despite his episodes of passion, he would not storm out naked. " _Mon Dieu_ , I can certainly resist you. Watch me now, not returning to bed with you. And you can watch me in battle, not even thinking of you. And tonight? You can sleep on the couch!"

"Sleep on the couch after fucking you?" Sniper guessed, grinning around his mug.

Spy stopped dressing to throw his shoe at Sniper, "Absolutely not! You're going to be lucky if I let you fuck me again! You will be lucky if I let you do anything but suck my cock or lick my arsehole!" The second shoe was raised and ready to throw when the words slapped him. Spy didn't mean to suggest that. He didn't plan to admit he liked it so much he would keep coming back for more.

He put on the shoe and walked along the side of the bed. He reached out expectantly, "My shoe, _s'il te plaît_."

Sniper was getting pretty used to having things thrown at him at this point. He picked up the shoe from his lap, where it landed after it hit his chest.

"Then maybe I'll do both tonight," he said, "until you beg me for more." He handed the shoe to him, after holding onto it just enough to make Spy tug at it. "If you want things back you really shouldn't throw them at me," he warned, but released the shoe anyway.


	11. BLU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy goes off in search of a more casual relationship

During the chaos after battle, while people roamed the dusty pathways between the bases, Spy lurked through the shadows towards the BLU base. He heard the Sniper's voice echoing in his mind, ‘ _You can't resist me_ ,’ and every time he imagined it he bit his cigarette harder.

The Sniper did not know what he was talking about, Spy reasoned. The Sniper didn't know that Spy only wanted a fine looking man with a nice cock that he could ride. Not only was the Sniper resistable, he was _replaceable_.

Spy reached the cold grey walls of the BLU base. It was not the first time he came here. When he doubted the RED Sniper could ever be convinced to follow directions he went in search of someone similar who could satisfy the arrangement he wanted. The BLU base sometimes looked like cement hallways dropped on top of each other, in various directions. He knew the inside was like a maze to navigate as well. But the Sniper's nest was easy to identify. It was a tall narrow cement tower with wide glass windows that allowed a very good view of the base.

He had abandoned the BLU Sniper as a potential partner and stopped visiting him in his room. It wasn't a good fit, he remembered that much. But at this moment he couldn't remember why. Vaguely he knew the BLU Sniper was too physical and couldn't keep his hands to himself, but his own RED Sniper couldn't either. He vaguely remembered the BLU Sniper had no boundaries and expected too much after a simple fuck, but that wasn't the worst. Not when his own RED Sniper made his heart stir.

The Spy waited while the sun set, smoking one cigarette and another, until the lights came on in the nest. Spy picked up a small stone and threw it against the glass panes for the BLU's attention.

The BLU Sniper came to the window. He grinned to see Spy, gesturing eagerly, invitingly. His expression showed he was glad to see the spy, despite being enemies, and despite being abandoned after a few secret rendezvous.

The BLU had started trying to stalk him during battle. But it was tough to follow the spy and make as many kills on easier targets as he ought to. As a result, his kill count had fallen dramatically since Spy had fucked him and left. Of course Spy didn't care, even after he noticed. It was the BLU Sniper's own fault, after Spy was so clear about the nature of their relationship.

Spy climbed up a fire escape to the first roof, and then up the flat walls of the tower via a rope ladder lowered by the BLU. He stepped in through the window and placed his cigarette on the window sill, symbolically one foot outside of the door. He blew the last breath of smoke towards the window, but with a wary eye on the Sniper.

Sniper raised his arms up and approached, either to hug the man in a friendly way or embrace him passionately- Spy was not sure what was worse. He wasn't willing to tolerate an embrace or any other sign of intimacy. He pressed his hand to the breast of the standard issue blue shirt and pushed him away. "Take off your clothes."

"What, nothing? No sweet words after all that time apart?" The Sniper said, but he was already stripping and hopping out of his pants to the bed.

Spy looked at the other hard as a warning.

This Sniper had a nice enough body. He was tall, and lean. It was a good body for climbing up onto unusual vantage points to aim for his targets. It was a body to look at during a fuck, if one could look past the very standard Australian thick chest hair, and moustache. 

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me, luv. I missed you."

The last words brought Spy's attention back and he hissed, " _Ferme ta gueule_." He was reluctant to remove his own clothing, but it seemed too late now to leave without anything for his trouble. So he folded his clothing neatly on a table of assorted equipment. "Lay down on the bed."

This Sniper lay down on the bed eagerly, patting his thighs to invite Spy to straddle him. "There you are, gorgeous, c'mere and fuck yourself on my cock while I look at you." His words were all soft praises, eager to have Spy here again.

Spy kept his watch on and was glad for the layer of privacy as he felt this Sniper's eyes on his body and could feel the pressure building as the other wanted to speak and praise him more.

Spy lifted a condom wrapper between his fingers, "I don't want you spilling your seed in me. Filling me... marking me... I am not yours. _Tu m'entends_?"

"Yeah, yeah," he urged Spy on, letting him put on the condom without complaint. "But you are mine," he murmured. "And I'm all yours, luv."

Spy shook his head, "I'm sure I told you to stop talking." He moved forward over the Sniper and pushed himself down.

"If you did, it was in French," the BLU pointed out, and then proceeded to talk anyway. "Yeah, isn't this the best part?" he gasped as Spy's body tightened around him.

He was tight, painfully so. Spy did not take any time to return to his room and prepare himself for this encounter. The only lubrication was the substance on the condom. He found himself aching already from the hard fuck his own Sniper gave him recently, but it only made him more determined to replace the feeling of that Sniper with this one.

"Oh, luv, you feel so good, so perfect, I've been thinking about you since you left. I knew you'd come back."

Spy closed his eyes and gripped the man a little tighter, trying to focus on what he was doing to drown out the praise. "Don't say that!" He didn't intend to ever come back, but he didn't fault himself for being here now. He took this Sniper's jaw in his hand to make him meet his eyes, "This is just for sexual release. If you never see me again, you'll be fine. You'll simply go fuck yourself, _ouais_?" He was trying to convince himself, and hoped that the malleable BLU would repeat the words back.

"Oh, you don't mean that.” He smiled up at Spy. "I'm not about to give you up. You won't be getting rid of me." It sounded like a confession of love and a threat all in one. His fingers crept over Spy's knees, eager to touch his skin. 

Spy wasn't sure what would happen if this Sniper succeeded in touching and exploring his body, but he was sure it would be a headache. At the very least, this Sniper would be boldly indiscreet and both teams would know about the affair. He gripped the wandering hands to pin them to the bed.

He rutted against this Sniper's hips faster, and harder, chasing the point of climax rather than coaxing it to come to him.

Sniper went down under Spy easily, but holding him down brought them nearly face to face and the BLU stretched up, pressing their foreheads together adoringly as Spy rode him hard. 

Spy's dark and silver curls fell forward and tangled loosely with the younger Sniper's brown hair. He closed his eyes, refusing to meet the younger man's gaze. He broke away a hand from the Sniper's wrist to grab his own cock and begin to pump it. His breath was shaking as he neared climax.

“That’s right, luv,” the BLU Sniper groaned. “Feel perfect, like you were meant for me.”

"I'm nearly finished, don't ruin it now!" Spy released the other hand to put his palm over this Sniper's mouth.

He groaned as he finally reached his limit and spilled his seed into the dense brown hair on Sniper's stomach, and slowed. It was intense and wonderful but when the euphoria went away he realised how sore and tender he was. He tipped back his head, hardly wanting to finish the Sniper off, but feeling a sense of obligation.

The Frenchman groaned, "Are you nearly there?"

The Sniper gave a low hum against Spy's palm, a sound of pleasure. "Close," he said, against Spy's skin. He took Spy's hand in both of his, curling it so he could kiss Spy's knuckles before the hand was torn away. He stayed patiently still under Spy's pumping hips, his face slowly reddening, his muscles stiffening. He tried to make a few more romantic passes, but his own climax cut him off.

Spy grimaced as he felt the cock in him throb, but he was pleased the work was done. He slid off the cock to let the Sniper deal with the cum filled rubber. He went to the desk and looked out across the battlegrounds to the RED base.

The BLU tossed the condom in the trash and cleaned the cum from his stomach. He stood, following Spy to the desk and wrapping him in his arms. "Come back to bed, luv, I'll take care of you again in the morning."

The Spy twisted away from him, " _Non_ , I can't. After all, what would your team say if they discovered you were in bed with the enemy?"

“They’d be jealous,” he countered, smiling. “Jealous of what we have. Never felt anything like this before. Bet you've never had something so real either."

Spy frowned at the significance the other placed on their affair. "I'll spare them such heartache and leave before they find out." 

“No, no, stay with me.” Sniper pulled him in tightly. “Hold me.”

Spy spent longer than he wanted to untangling himself and getting dressed before finally making an escape through the window.

He started the long walk back to his base, without the usual feeling of sexual triumph and satisfaction that came with selfish, impulsive sexual encounters.

He decided he wouldn't return to his own room, however. He was sure his Sniper was waiting in his room.

He told himself he would not give his teammate and former fuck buddy the satisfaction of his company. But truthfully, he felt as though something was wrong, slinking back to their temporarily shared room, late at night, stinking of sex.


	12. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snipers assumed Spy must have others that share his bed. But discovering the other lover in battle will complicate the casual affair.

RED Sniper spent the night alone, but not on the couch; in Spy's hidden bed. He expected his teammate and casual lover would join him and tried not to be disappointed that he was sleeping alone again.

He wasn't sure where Spy could have gone, but he was honestly surprised he'd completely chased Spy off his own turf. He brought some belongings to the room with him to settle in and make himself at home. His clothes, weapons, and thermos.

While brushing his teeth Spy announced his return with complaints. " _ Quoi? Qu'est-ce… oh lá lá, non! Non! _ Sniper!"

Sniper poked his head out of the bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. "You're back. Thought you only had one secret bedroom," he teased.

Spy scowled as he snatched Sniper's hat off of an elegant marble bust. "You need to put your belongings somewhere that I won't see them. You are not 'moving in'." He saw the thermos next, on the platter that held his best liquors. Spy cried out in distress at the affront.

Sniper inclined his head, "Sure about that, mate? Pretty sure you invited me to bunk up with you for the winter." 

Spy glanced at him, surprised. He was right. This was no more intimate than soldiers in barracks. There was no reason to be so defensive.

"Nonetheless… Put your things where I won't see them." Spy demanded as he pushed through the doorway to drop the belongings in the room when Sniper grabbed him by his wrist.

"You're in a shite mood..." Sniper held him tightly. "For someone I fucked so nicely. For someone I could fuck nicely again, now."

Spy grunted and strained against the grip. "Rest assured, I was fucked very nicely last night. I'm quite satisfied."

"Oh, have I been replaced?" Sniper laughed. "Finally rolled over for Scout, huh?" There was no shock or jealousy in his voice.

Spy hissed, " _ Pourquoi? _ Did you find him uninterested in your advances last night?"

"Nah, I slept here, like a baby. Your bed's real nice," he said, still amused.

"I agree. I intend to sleep in my own bed tonight, alone."

"Come on, just admit you loved what I did to you so I can do it again," he purred.

" _ Non _ !" Unable to pull free, Spy gripped Sniper's shirt and pushed him back against the wall. "You have the audacity to invite me back to bed without a proper apology, you wild man! You deserve more than a few lonely nights after tying me to my own bed!"

Sniper released Spy with a grin. "You've got a stick up your arse about control." His grin faded and he became a little more serious, "I fuck you good and I don't want any romance. That's what you wanted. Plain and simple. I'm what you wanted."

Spy looked at Sniper like a trapped animal. He felt like he was losing all control of a once-perfect plan. Before he realised it, his fist was striking Sniper's face.

Sniper reeled back, more shocked than he should have been. He felt like he should be expecting violence from Spy whenever things became heated. 

He grabbed Spy by the arm and threw him up against the wall, hard. He leaned in close, pressing his hips up against Spy's ass. He whispered against Spy's ear. "Guess you didn't have an actual argument for that. Can't deny it?" His sharp teeth grazed the side of Spy's ear.

A part of Spy was desperate for a fight, even if a hard punch from the kangaroo-boxing Aussie would knock him on his arse. He could handle a fight more easily than he could handle this discussion that forced him to admit: Sniper was exactly what he wanted.

"Unhand me, bushman! I have an 'actual' argument in my other fist!" He twisted against the man’s grip.

Sniper pinned Spy easily with his body, grinding his cock into the firm ass in front of him. "Mind if I put in my rebuttal first?"

The Frenchman cursed, " _ Putain _ !" He used all of his strength to push off the wall and push the Sniper off him. The next moment he cloaked to invisibility. He knew he couldn't stay a moment longer. If he did stay, he would be forced to acknowledge how the weight of Sniper's cock excited him more than the entirety of his sexual rendezvous with the enemy. He would have to admit that every time Sniper reached out to hold him close, he was tempted to let him hold him, and tempted to stay.

Spy couldn't do it. So he ran.

  
  


*

During battle the next day, Spy ran headfirst into enemy territory to avoid another encounter with his Sniper. Anyone who crossed his path met a quick end at the nose of his revolver.

BLU Spy was intent on crossing his path, but wanted a lot more than a wordless exchange of bullets.

Spy's revolver echoed as he assassinated the enemy soldier and captured the point they had been on. BLU Sniper shouted from a balcony, "Stay put, love. I'm coming to you!" He went racing along corridors with his SMG to join Spy in the fray.

Spy paled and immediately turned back towards the cover of the RED territory, deciding it was in his best interest to avoid the enemy Sniper and hope that his own Sniper was focusing on his work.

RED Sniper was doing no such thing. He was, in fact, looking for Spy. Despite hunting him diligently, it took him quite a while to spot him, and even then he wondered if he only found him because Spy was fleeing.

Nonetheless, once he spotted him he was on his trail. Sniper was well skilled at getting from one sniper nest to another via the upper level catwalks and rooftops. Spy was so hastily checking over his shoulder he never looked up to see the RED Sniper following him.

He didn't realise he was being followed at all until he stopped to catch his breath and heard the crunch of gravel under boots. He looked up and instantly recognized the sniper's hat, causing him to groan, " _ Je vais me faire foutre _ ." He straightened up and closed the distance between them. He was still catching his breath but wouldn't let that stop him from speaking out. "The first rule of our agreement was to keep our professional and personal affairs separate. You aren't here to talk about our private matters, I hope."

"We don’t need to talk at all," Sniper growled, his voice deep and gravely as it always was in the heat of battle. He grabbed Spy's arm and dragged him into the shade of cul de sac.

He threw him up against the wall and his hand slid over the bulge in Spy's trousers, fondling him. True to his word he said nothing as he undid Spy's belt and freed his cock, stroking him eagerly.

Spy knew their brief encounter was too heated for it to be left unfinished. Sniper was dead set on fucking him thoroughly and if he succeeded, Spy would be useless putty in his hands in the middle of battle. He scrambled for something to grip and found Sniper's shoulders. "This isn't the place for this, Sniper!" but he didn't try to escape. His cock was already hard and he was quickly giving in. He growled, "The least you can do is make up for your behaviour. Offer to suck my cock."

Sniper squeezed the cock in his palm, pleased with the reaction. Spy was telling him what to do again, but at least he wasn't being pushed away. "Let me swallow your cock whole."

Spy rolled his head back against the wall and groaned, rolling his hips forward. Sniper knelt, and without any further ceremony, took Spy's cock in his mouth, letting it slide over his tongue to the back of his throat.

Spy watched as his cock was taken in and sucked, and licked. He let his hands drop from Sniper’s shoulders as he relaxed back to the wall.

The battlefield was cold but Sniper's mouth was wonderfully warm and inviting. He felt heat rush through his body each time the other man bobbed his head.

Sniper had no qualms about spoiling Spy. He loved sex and he wanted to make it good for Spy, on his own terms. He liked sucking cock and Spy always reacted so nicely to it, it really was a perfect way to seduce him on the battlefield. 

Spy was finally catching his breath and his gasps for breath became gasps of pleasure. He adjusted in Sniper’s grip and rested his head on the wall. He was satisfied for now, he had what he asked for and had some degree of control over his partner; at the cost of keeping professionalism and their private affair separate. But he could worry about that later, when Sniper's tongue wasn't driving him crazy.

One of his hands moved to Sniper’s head. He removed his hat and set it on a box beside him to see Sniper’s features and watch his mouth at work. He murmured softly, encouraging, " _ Oui, comme ça _ . Don't try anything to test my patience."

Sniper's hands held Spy, cupping his ass. He wasn't surprised when Spy took off his hat, and he didn't mind. It was a little in the way. He looked up at Spy through the yellow tint of his glasses. There was a smirk in his eyes. He gave a low groan around his mouthful, pulling back enough to lap his tongue over the head of Spy's cock. He wouldn't try anything to test Spy's patience now. Especially with Spy fully armed. If he decided to throw something in the middle of a fit, it might be a knife. 

Spy mumbled, "I prefer to do these things in a bed, you know. Somewhere pleasant to lie down." He intended to complain but his tone was soft. Sniper was only amused that Spy found something to complain about while getting a blowjob.

He gasped as his ass flexed in Sniper’s hands. His tone changed. "Just a little more,  _ s'il te plait _ !" He was excited and restraining himself to not shout.

Sniper swallowed his cock as deep as he could, letting it tease at the back of his throat, his nose buried in Spy's black curls. He couldn't keep his eyes off Spy's face, the excitement and pleasure he felt easily read on his expression. 

Spy was breathing harder now, as hard as when Sniper first caught him. His toes curled and his hips tilted forward. "Ah,  _ ouais, ouais, comme ça _ !" He could not hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears. He didn't hear the BLU Sniper finally finding him in the chaos.

The enemy Sniper watched as the Red Spy squirmed in the Red Sniper’s hands and finally announced his release with a shout of pleasure muffled into his palm.

Sniper swallowed Spy's cum, sitting back and wiping his mouth. "Feel better?" he said, standing, grabbing his hat as he did. "Seems like you needed that."

Spy's legs started to weaken and he went to the crates to lean as he pulled his slacks up. He growled, resenting that Sniper believed he did a great favor for Spy. He scoffed and shook his head, "I’m quite sure you fellated me to coax me into bed with you again. Is this the only way you know to apologize?" He raised a brow as he brought out his cigarettes and placed one between his lips. "It worked... I’ll see you tonight."

Sniper was almost uncomfortably hard, and he wasn't planning on letting Spy get away without reciprocating. He stole the cigarette from between his lips, leaning into Spy again and rolling his hips up against him. "Tonight's not quite soon enough for this."

Spys attention snapped up to the taller man. He nearly stammered but wouldn't let the sound of that leave his mouth. He collected his thoughts enough to say, "I’m already finished. I’m sure you can handle yourself."

"You can wank me, or you can suck me, but either way I'm getting off before you run off." Sniper's voice was somewhere between teasing and threatening, balanced on the line between the two.

"Brute," Spy accused. He was glad for those two options, he doubted he could handle being fucked now, without preparation or lubricant. And after he was fucked last night so recently. Of course, he hid his gratitude and scoffed, "Since when do  _ you _ tell  _ me _ how I can handle you?" Spy couldn't wriggle away yet, however. Sniper’s hips squeezed him to the crate. He pushed the taller man’s chest. 

“C’mon, Spy, I’ll take good care of you again tonight,” Sniper promised. “Like I just did.” He put Spy’s cigarette between his own lips. He really wasn’t usually interested in mixing business and pleasure, but today Sniper had entwined the two of them and they would not be separated until he was satisfied.

Spy's eyes stayed on Sniper’s lips. They were wet from sucking cock, and still reddened. He was still for a moment, then he saw movement. BLU Sniper was watching and reaching for his SMG.

The Frenchman was more frantic in getting away now and pushed hard against Sniper. The Australian grunted as he was pushed back and the Spy cloaked and slipped away.

The BLU Sniper opened fire, splitting crates with a rain of bullets. Spy's frantic reaction seemed more reasonable to the RED now, as the bullets tore through him.

Sniper appeared again in the RED respawn chamber. He was stunned for the moment. It was not the first time he was killed in battle, or even killed by the enemy Sniper. But there was something different about this encounter. 


	13. The Other Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange encounter with the BLU Sniper is the last thing on Sniper's mind after he finds Spy after battle.

Sniper showered after battle to leave the dirt and swear behind. But he couldn't wash away the strange feeling from the brief encounter with the BLU Sniper.

Spy fought hard to get away, scrambling in a way that reminded Sniper of a startled emu. As funny as it was to see, it was concerning that the suave Frenchman was so frantic to get away from anyone.

Sniper hoped Spy was fleeing from the enemy, not from himself. As for the reason why… there was only one thing the rogue seemed to fear, and it was any display of romance, affection, and commitment.

Sniper wanted to laugh at the misfortune of his BLU counterpart if he gained and lost the company of the spy by becoming emotionally attached so quickly. But deep in his gut something did not sit right and left him uncomfortable.

After showering thoroughly, but unable to leave the battle behind, he dressed and returned to Spy's smoking chamber.

Spy was damp, his grey streaked hair curling around his temples. He was standing in the doorway behind another secret door, wearing only an elegant bathrobe. Immediately the concerns from the battle were left at the door.

He sighed heavily and stepped out, then shut the secret door. "I thought you might be away longer." he stopped to watch critically as Sniper kicked off his boots by the door, but said nothing.

“You’re just full of surprises,” Sniper remarked, watching the secret door close curiously. He hoped he’d be able to open it without asking Spy for help.

"Oui, it is part of my nature." Spy lifted the towel from his shoulders to his head to dry the soft black and silver curls as he went to the fireplace to make a new, fresh fire, which would keep the room warm and keep winter out. "You never noticed I don't shower in the locker room?" Spy was certain it was the reason that Scout insisted he stank..

“I don’t shower with the team that often either.” Until winter had settled in, Sniper had preferred his sun-warmed outdoor shower from his rain barrel. “Figured you just snuck in. That's in your nature too.”

He watched Spy light the fire, pleased for the warmth. “So…" Spy became tense as Sniper changed the subject, "After taking care of you in battle," Spy bristled further. "I think you owe me some attention.”

Spy scoffed and relaxed. He stood up to dust his hands on his hips, "It is only fair, non? I should take care of you like you took care of me?" he smirked. It was subtle, but his tone was sarcastic.

"Sounds fair." Sniper grinned as Spy walked past the couch, reaching out to stroke his jawline.

"You handled me as you liked on your terms. Tonight, I’ll take care of you on my terms." he folded his arms and explained, "You, tied down. Me, in total control. I might even put a blindfold on you if I want to. But I'm definitely going to have my way with you." he smirked, enjoying the power trip before they even started.

Sniper smiled as a Spy listed all the particulars he wanted. “And then you’re not gonna suck me off like I did for you? I won’t even cum in your mouth, cross my heart.”

Spy went to his desk to get a cigarette and light it, a little annoyed by how difficult it was to ruffle the other. "If I suck you off, it will only be because I want to." He leaned on the desk and placed the cigarette between his lips. 

"Y'know, mate, a little bit of courtesy in the bedroom isn't going to make us fall in love."

Spy rolled his eyes and swished his hand in the air, making a ribbon of smoke from his cigarette, "Oh, mon dieu, pardonne moi! Perhaps I just don't trust my-" he stopped hard before he could admit he didn't trust himself. "My choice of partners!"

“You don't trust your judgement? Chose some real drongos in the past, is that it? We've all been there,” Sniper teased. He went to Spy and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in close. “I like getting you off. And that hasn't made me want to bring you flowers or introduce you to my parents yet."

The spy hummed, "I admire your confidence. Now, release me. I’m going to bed."

"Fine, we'll go to bed." Sniper picked Spy up and swept his arms under his knees and behind his shoulders to carry him like a bride to the bed.

Spy twisted in his arms, protesting, "I can walk!" He knew he was being mercilessly taunted. He was assured in one moment that there was no romance, and then swept up in romantic displays the next second.

He fought to escape as Sniper opened his arms, letting him fall gracelessly to the bed. There was nothing dignified about being dropped naked and wet on the bed, but Sniper took a moment to admire the view for a moment before stripping bare and climbing on. He ran his hands over Spy's bare legs, up his tattooed thighs to tease at his cock and balls. He undid the robe, leaving it open to expose the tapestry of history on his flesh, bending over Spy to kiss and nibble at his neck. 

Spy had to fight with himself before he could fight with Sniper. The gentle grazing teeth on his neck were wonderful. He reveled in it but he could not let it last. He hooked his naked leg around one of Sniper’s and twisted them to roll. He knew he could not keep control by force, but could maybe earn it for a moment.

On top of Sniper he rolled his hips down to grind their hips and cocks together, although he kept barely out of the reach of Sniper's lips to avoid that temptation. 

Sniper wasn't pleased to be rolled over, but was surprised to find Spy wasn't ending their fun entirely. He let Spy take control for a moment, as long as he was treated as a partner, not a sex toy. "I want to see you. All of you." 

Spy hummed sweetly into Sniper's ear as he stretched to reach the nightstand for lubricant. "Patience, mon cher, I'm not even prepared yet. Calm down, relax, let me take care."

Spy's wrist was caught in the larger hand. He might be able to slip his hand out of the grip, but he didn't need to get away yet. He let Sniper take the lubricant from his hand and drop it on the bed. It was a subtle, dangerous gesture that Sniper was not so focused on sex and was content to draw out the intimate moments before.

Spy didn't protest but gripped Sniper's hands and pinned them to the bed over Sniper's head. Pinning his hands, their faces were close and their hips were pressed together. He whispered in a rough but velvety tone, " Are you wishing I was more submissive for you?"

Sniper looked up at him, smirking. "What's the fun of a submissive partner?" he said, "I'd rather fight for what I want." Half of the fun of playing with Spy was that he fought back and made everything difficult. "Though I bet you were wishing I was more obedient," he teased.

Spy scoffed at first, easily able to imagine how easy things would be if this sniper were more obedient. More easy, but perhaps not better. "Not necessarily." He didn't want to elaborate. He barely wanted to admit it.

Spy closed a cuff around Sniper's wrist. He smirked and met Sniper's eyes, challenging him to declare that it wasn't fair.

Sniper scowled up at Spy, far more stuck than he wanted to be. With his free hand he struggled to uncuff himself then swung his leg to roll them over and put himself on top again.

Spy grunted as he was flipped over onto his back under the Sniper. He captured Sniper's hand to stop him. "I caught you, now let me keep you."

“Fine, you can keep my hand.” Sniper smirked as he settled on top of the other, “I can hardly fuck your arse like this, though,” he laughed. “Guess I’ll have to fuck your mouth instead.” He straddled his chest, stroking his cock in front of his face. 

The Frenchman looked up at the length, not expecting to encounter it like this tonight. Somehow, whenever he thought he had control, Sniper flipped what was happening.

Spy's attention was on the cock, unable to look past it to Snipers face, "And you simply expect me to play along? To not even threaten to bite you?" he was breathless.

"I think you like my cock a bit too much to bite it," Sniper said with a little grin, teasing the head of his cock along Spy's lips. "If you're good and work with me, then I won't make you gag. I'll even play nice and pull out before I cum," he offered. His fingers settled in Spy's thick curls, holding him while he pressed his cock into Spy's mouth, not even giving him a proper chance to answer.

Sniper was right. The hand tangling in Spy’s salt and pepper hair brought his head up. Spy looked up at the other with a fierce and challenging gaze but opened his mouth up around the cock and invited it in. Finally he cast down his eyes and wrapped his lips around the cock. He went further still to press his tongue to the length, making it slick, and wet and surrounding it with warmth.

Pinned to the bed under Sniper's body he could not get up. Instead his hands lifted up gently and touched the Sniper's hips, guiding him deeper, inviting him when he was ready.

Sniper gave a low groan. He couldn't sit up entirely with his wrist cuffed to the bed, so he leaned his weight on that hand as he thrust slowly in and out of Spy's mouth. The sensations were overwhelmingly good, and he tilted his head forward, moaning. His free hand stroked Spy's hair, not forcing himself deeper, knowing he didn't need to. Spy seemed happy enough to please him.

Spy's thin, long fingers stretched out, splaying over Sniper's skin. His body was warm, the tan in his skin seemed to emanate heat. Spy couldn't help but imagine him with the spirit of the Australian outback, warm to touch and perpetually smelling of some wild mixture of dirt, smoke, and unknown plants. Spy inhaled the mixture deeply before Sniper's cock slid into the back of his throat.

The free hand in his hair soothed him. It was gentle and encouraged him to keep the cock in his mouth even as his lungs started to ache. He swallowed the tip of the cock in the back of his throat then finally eased back to catch his breath through his nose.

"Fuck, that's so good," Sniper praised him. He could easily overpower Spy like this if he wanted to, fuck his face hard enough to hurt him. But instead, they were both content to share control, giving and taking without trying to manage how the other moved.

He rolled his hips into Spy's mouth slowly, pressing just a little deeper each time, but giving Spy time to adjust and a bit of room to retreat if he absolutely had to. "D'you love all cock this much, or just mine?"

Spy scoffed and opened his mouth to object, but the hand on his head didn't let him move so far away. He couldn't talk with the cock in his mouth and after a brief episode of trying to beat back the cock with his tongue to start talking, he finally gave in and instead licked the cock and closed his mouth around it again. 

Sniper’s groans grew louder as Spy made a particularly obscene noise around his dick. He felt Spy’s fingers tracing his old scarification and chuckled. “Appreciating those, huh? There's no place for a disguise watch in bed.” His fingertips settled into little irregularities he found. The arc of teeth marks scarred into his waist, and the raised bumps of strange scar-like marks, too uniform to be an accident, on his thigh.

Sniper was panting through his words, and finally but into his lip. “Fuck,” he gasped. As he’d promised, he pulled out so as not to cum in Spy. Instead, he spilled his seed in long strings of cum across Spy's face and hair.

Spy quickly closed his eyes and turned his head as the first warm drops hit his skin, but otherwise had to stay in place as his teammate painted him with seed until it puddled and dripped. Sniper grinned down at him, clearly pleased.

Spy kept his eyes closed and waited to be sure that none was dripping into his eye when he noticed the saltiness on his tongue. He reached for his face to wipe the seed away using his sleeve, but the way he was pinned he could not reach anything around Sniper. The Frenchman grunted wordlessly, urging the other to move and let him clean himself, but not yet closing his mouth to risk swallowing the cum.

Sniper merely sat on him for a long moment, enjoying the view of Spy utterly marked as his. Spy stretched and squirmed and moaned more urgently until finally closing his mouth, letting the cum dissolve on his tongue and spread through his mouth until it was the only thing he could taste. "Sniper, I am a mess! Let me clean myself!" 

Finally, with a sigh, he got off Spy’s chest, letting him breathe properly again and escape enough to clean himself up. 

The moment the weight was lifted he rolled away and took a handkerchief from the night stand to wipe the wet drops off his face. While Spy was distracted, Sniper uncuffed himself.

He looked over his shoulder and commented, "It's good that you didn't cum down my throat. But next time, we'll work on where you can aim that."

The cuff dropped freely off of Sniper's wrist, but it wouldn’t make a difference. Sniper was inclined to be wild and do what he liked. Even when Spy had him tied to the bed, it didn't slow him down from taking the Frenchman however he wanted. Spy knew he ought to give up. He couldn't control the other. He could barely control himself. He muttered, "Wild thing.”

Sniper grinned as though it were a compliment. The grin looked down-right predatory. All sharp teeth, and ready to pounce. Spy wondered if the Outback even had something like a wolf. He asked, "Are there wolves in the Outback? Perhaps not exactly, but, something like wolves?" 

Sniper grabbed Spy around the waist and wrestled him down to the pillows. Spy fought him and made the ordeal rougher on himself, but ended up thrown down on the bed and pillows, out of breath.

Sniper chuckled. "Dingos, mate, we've got dingos." He liked that thought, that Spy would compare him to the wild beasts of his home.

Spy let Sniper move on top of him, stroking him, groping him, and pinning him down. All of it was a little too rough to be considered affection. It could be rough housing if Spy were not too exhausted to fight back.

Sniper dipped his head and kissed a tattoo on Spy's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his torso to hold him close instead of holding him down.

Spy bristled and Sniper knew he went too far. The cold man immediately pushed him off, commanding, "Turn off the lamp, and keep your hands to yourself."

Sniper rolled onto the bed with a groan, "I didn't take care of you yet."

Spy pushed himself across the bed to put space between them, "I am fine. This was only to repay you for your attention earlier." As Sniper turned to the lamp, his host pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed and dropped it over their laps.

Sniper glanced down at the shared blanket pulled up to their hips and back to Spy. Spy quickly explained it, "You can use my blanket. You have no excuse of needing to sleep close to me for warmth."

Sniper shook his head. Too tired, too lost in the after-effects of sex, to worry about the strange push and pull that came with his bed-mate. He couldn't make sense of how easily the charismatic Frenchman pulled him in, and then how defensively he pushed him away to arms' length again.

The sniper was spurred to speak again, "Today in battle, when you saw the enemy sniper, you ran. Why-"

"Assez, assez. Good night, Sniper." Spy interrupted with a tense voice. He looked like he might flee from the conversation as hastily as he does from the BLU enemy. Sniper sighed and didn't press fthe issue, he turned off the lamp instead and went to sleep under the blanket.


	14. Good Morning

The BLU Sniper took a photo from his dossier files that night. He never bothered to track the enemy Sniper, they had better duties and worse enemies on the field to ever bother one another. But BLU Sniper was making him a priority now.

Perhaps it was petty, it definitely was not up to the usual professional standard, but he wanted the man to know who he made an enemy of, when he got revenge.

He spent the night cleaning his equipment without needing to look at it, knowing the parts by memory, staring at the grainy photo of his RED counterpart. He did not need the photo to be able to identify this target. The image was burned into his mind: the RED Sniper pressed to the RED Spy.

It made him hot and angry to imagine Spy's face. He was frowning and complaining as always, but his eyes were deep with adoration. Spy had never looked at him with such meaning in his eyes.

The sniper came to the conclusion that his counterpart was stealing away the attention of his lover, and it filled him with fury. He assembled his rifle again and brought it up to position to look through the scope. He trembled with the image of Sniper in his crosshairs until he couldn't handle it anymore and fired.

A torn shred of paper and a deep crater in the cement wall were all that remained of Sniper's image a moment before.

*

Sniper woke before Spy, opening his eyes to the sound of nasal snoring. The Australian sat up and fumbled for the lamp to turn it on and look at the other.

The Frenchman didn't flinch as Sniper moved, or as the lights came on. He inhaled deeply with another long snore.

Sniper chuckled, "Better make this secret bedroom soundproof or your snores will give away your location." He waited for the answer which was another snore, forcing him to smile a bit. "You're pretty damn helpless when you've got your guard down." He watched Spy's peaceful expression fondly. He wasn't sure he liked the tight feeling he had from seeing this soft side of Spy.

The RED Spy allowed him to sleep next to him and be at his side when he was so vulnerable. It was… 

He forced his train of thought to finish the way it needed to. It was normal. It was just what people did after sex. That was all.

Sniper reached out his hand and petted it through Spy's soft greying hair. He meant to only touch him once, but his hand went back again, and again. He watched, disbelieving that Spy slept so deeply.

He had to wake him up. He patted Spy's cheek roughly as he spoke, "Come on, mate." Spy's eyes snapped open, awake but unfocused. Sniper kept slapping his cheek, "There ya go."

Spy swatted the hand away as he sat up, " _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_? Are we under attack?"

Sniper grinned, "Think you'd sleep through a bomb?"

"Did I sleep through the alarm?" Spy was still blinking, willing himself to be awake.

"Nah, not yet."

Spy scowled at Sniper, "Whatever the reason you woke me up, start thinking of a way to make it up to me." He dropped down to the bed again and pulled Sniper's pillow over his face.

Sniper looked over his naked and war-scarred body and pulled the blanket off of him slowly, "I've got something in mind…" Spy grumbled meaningless words from under the pillow.

He let Sniper move on top of him, stroking him, groping him, and settling between his legs. Spy awoke with an erection and the attention was welcome, no matter how sour his mood was. 

Sniper took the lubricant from the nightstand to slick his fingers. Despite the pillow, Spy's gasp was audible as cold slick fingers slid into his body, two digits at once.

He scissored his fingers apart, forcing Spy to adjust to the width quite quickly. He gave Spy's cock a few strokes, before bending to take the head of it in his mouth, sealing his lips around his shaft. He continued to watch Spy who was finally coaxed out from under the pillow.

The fingering was enough to make precum drip from his tip. The fingers spread inside Spy again, stretching him to prepare for more. Spy grunted, "You woke me up early to fuck me?"

Sniper pulled away from Spy's cock, breathlessly panting for a second before asking, "Oh, did you want me to stop?" He paused with his fingers two knuckles deep in Spy. "I don't need my cock to make it up to you, I can just use my fingers," he teased.

Spy lifted his head to watch his wet cock, desperate to slip between Sniper's lips again. His eyes met the other man. He tipped back into the pillows and demanded, "Don't stop. Just... Add another finger _s'il te plaît_!”

Sniper gave him a wicked smirk, pouring a little more lube onto his fingers and up around his knuckles. Another finger was quick to join the two already in Spy, and soon after that a fourth. 

Spy moaned, full of gratitude as the next finger spread him open further. It was the pleasant fullness of a cock, even if it wasn't quite the same regarding length and texture. It was nice, and combined with the mouth tugging at his cock it was more than enough to satisfy him. " _Quatre_?" He mumbled when the next fingertip touched him, but then it was inside of him. He squeezed his body around it and twisted his hips, complaining, "Four fingers, Sniper? What whores taught you this? It's too much!" Despite his words, the fingers fit well inside of him and let Sniper reach deeper.

Sniper worked his fingers into Spy slowly enough so as not to hurt, but fast enough that it was still a difficult stretch. 

He bent back down to suck Spy's cock again as he pressed his hand deeper inside him, his last set of knuckles grinding against Spy's opening. He sat up again to once again add more lube before tucking his thumb into the little concave shape his four fingers and palm made and filling Spy with all four fingers and thumb. For now his hand was stuck at the knuckles, unable to go deeper while Spy was so tight. He dipped his head once more to blow Spy, watching his face for any serious discomfort.

The Frenchman trembled and melted down to the bed as the last knuckle teased his entrance, moving past Sniper's fingers to his palm. The tip of the thumb made him alarmed. It stretched him further, beyond what he could manage yet, but he was more afraid if he could do it. Spy was hyper aware of every detail, every knuckle on each finger inside of him. He panted heavily, " _Mon Dieu_ , what are you doing? What do you think of me? That my sexual exploits have made me loose?"

He snorted around the cock, immediately denying that. Sniper couldn’t smirk with a cock in his mouth, but there was a definite smile in his eyes.

Spy's watch chirped, signalling the usual time to get up. The Frenchman looked at his watch and Sniper pulled away momentarily to gasp, “Want me to stop?” before continuing as though he hadn’t asked. He twisted his hand from side to side to try and open Spy to him. Slowly, slowly, he was relaxing.

The terrible, handsome twinkling in Sniper's eyes made Spy's cock ache. The battlefield was calling, but so was the incredible ache between his legs.

He put his arm over his face. It was the only thing he could do to stop his heart from racing. "Sniper!" He growled, not truly committing to a yes or no. But he didn't protest when Sniper continued on, prodding his body and teasing him open. His body accepted it, little by little, making Spy's heart race with fear and excitement. He never felt so stretched before.

“That wasn’t a no.” Sniper murmured. He worked his fingers deeper, curling them over Spy’s prostate teasingly before forcing his tight muscles wider and wider. Finally his knuckles slid through and the rest of his hand was swallowed easily 

Spy groaned low as it settled into place. He squeezed hard around Sniper's wrist and twisted a bit like a fish trying to escape the hook. But there was no wriggling away now that Sniper was fisting him.

Spy collapsed to the bed and needed to catch his breath after screaming. His cock was chilled as Sniper's saliva started to dry, but as he looked down he could see the milky white of precum mixing with saliva.

Sniper lapped up the leaking precum, teasing his tongue over Spy’s urethra. 

His fist was entirely in the man and he gave them both a few long breaths before he began to move, slowly, at first just tightening and loosening his own hand muscles in Spy, but then finally thrusting delicately in and out.

Spy fisted his hands in the sheet as the fist inside him started to move. " _Mon Dieu_!" He breathed very shallow breaths, and his eyes unfocused as he focused on every sensation inside of him. His thighs slowly fell open, exposing himself further to Sniper. "This is too big. There is no way it is possible." He insisted, although it was already inside of him. Furthermore, each gentle pump made his cock throb in response.

“Seems like it’s possible to me,” Sniper said, voice teasing. He stroked Spy’s cock with his free hand, feeling every twitch and throb as it ran through his body. “That’s it, gorgeous, you just take everything I give you, don’t you?” 

Spy's mind was swimming, drunk with pleasure. He put his palm over his face but he couldn't hide the blush. If anything, it was only very obvious how pink his face was compared to his hand. " _Quoi_? I don't know- I never tried something like this before." He gasped and tilted his hips into the hand pumping his cock. The slight shift made him so aware of the weight of the hand in him, his cock throbbed again. He stammered, "Is it possible to finish like this?" He wasn't sure it was possible. Surely every time his body started to squeeze he would feel how far he was spread and be unable to climax. Or, he would cum harder than he ever did in his life, and that idea was more frightening.

“Guess we’re gonna find out,” Sniper said. He’d never tried this with anyone before, only heard a couple stories about how good it could be. He was glad the accounts he’d heard seemed accurate, by Spy’s reactions.

Sniper let Spy twitch and moan around his hand without moving much for a little longer, before fucking him properly with his hand; sinking in all the way to his wrist. Spy’s pleasured sounds came out wavering, as though teetering on the precipice of pain.

Spy groaned as the hand pumped, stretching him then filing him, waving between the two. Spy himself nearing the edge and declared, "Pull out before I finish." The hand was pulling back from a pump and he quickly assured, "Not yet! Not yet, however. I'll tell you when. Keep going..."

"Alright," Sniper agreed. "Whatever you need." He was willing to do as he was told. It didn't feel like the alienating distance Spy's commands often had. They were working together. His hand pumping Spy's cock didn't slow.

Spy's hands fisting in the sheets started to twist as the sensations became more intense. His mouth fell open, letting him breathe heavier and finally he reached down to grab his cock and begin pumping it. " _Oui, oui!_ Pull out, I'm done!" But as Sniper started to withdraw it spread Spy to the widest point. The incredible ache was so acute, and the edge of climax made him squeeze tight. Sniper could not pull free if he wanted to, Spy was squeezing and shuddering around him and finally ejaculating a stream of seed into the air. It arced and then splattered on his chest as all of his energy left him.

Sniper had to freeze in Spy so as not to hurt him at all as he tightened mercilessly around his hand. "That's it," he purred as he watched the seed roll off Spy's chest, grinning down at his partner. Once Spy's body sunk back into the bed and his muscles relaxed again, he eased his hand out and wiped off the remaining lube on a few tissues. He flopped over next to Spy, mopping the seed off his chest with another tissue. "Happy?" he asked with a grin.

Spy whined as the hand was removed, but could feel how careful the other was. He was grateful for that. He was limp on the bed, absolutely melting, barely able to keep his eyes open to regard the man resting next to him. He smirked, "Satisfied, _oui_." He reached for sheets and pulled them up, "And you? I'm not sure I can understand what you got from it."

“I love seeing you like that, such a mess." Sniper answered. Spy smiled but Sniper said nothing, appreciating the expression that peeked out when his guard was lowered.

  
  


*

  
  


BLU Sniper waited with his finger on the trigger, ready to kill. Neither he nor his counterpart were quick-draws, and he needed to be prepared to kill him quickly. Especially if he refused to take him by surprise.

He would not compromise on that part. He needed him to know he pissed off the wrong Aussie.

So when he saw the man jogging through his team gates, he shouted, "Hey wanker, up here!"

The RED Sniper barely had time to turn his head and register the silhouette of the BLU Sniper before waking up in respawn. 

It was an odd interaction and he wondered if he missed something, given how quickly it passed. It was so rare that he saw the other Sniper, but he'd seemed pissed.

Sniper grabbed his rifle and headed back into battle, only to meet the same quick end, again, and again. It was clear that the enemy was camping, and targeting him, and not getting tired of it, forcing Sniper to use a different exit. He went out to battle but kept a wary eye out for the BLU Sniper now.

Sniper could hide in the well spaced nooks for sniper nests, but whenever he started to come out and engage in the battle, the BLU Sniper was on the hunt, waiting for him, and quick to dispatch him with some vulgar words thrown his way. "Take that ya bugger!" "Come back for some more, drongo?" "Oi, wanker!" and such. Even firing back did nothing to scare the BLU away.

The battle carried on like that until Sniper retired early in a fit of frustration, with a promise he would have better results in battle the next day.

But the BLU Sniper's bullying continued. After a few days it was evident that the BLU Sniper was viewing this as a grudge match. The focus on the sniper was becoming so obvious, others in battle were noticing.

His own team was suggesting he try working as a decoy to lure the BLU Sniper away from the rest of the team. The enemy team barely bothered to hide from him, alerting their own Sniper to hunt him down.

Sniper was taking aim on a Scout when the younger man ducked under an awning and shouted, "We got a RED Sniper over here!" Sniper cussed and immediately withdrew from the window to pack up his gear.

In moments, the BLU Sniper was aimed and ready to take the shot if the RED came out from under cover.

The BLU Sniper waited for some time, knowing where his enemy was positioned but unable to take a clear shot. He lifted his head out and shouted, "Come on out, bushman. I've a bullet with your name on it!"

“Come and get me, ya drongo!” Sniper yelled back, drawing his kukri.

Not only was he unwilling to step out and take a bullet in the brain, but he wanted to finally confront his enemy about this ridiculous revenge. What had he done to bring down so much ire?

The shaky wooden platforms of the RED base rattled a bit as the enemy Sniper hurried over a bridge and up a ladder. He came in with his SMG ready to fire.

The RED Sniper was standing along the wall as the BLU came in, and knocked his gun out of his hands. It slid across the floor as the RED threw his enemy down, wrestling him down with the kukri dangerously close to his neck. "What the bloody hell is going on with you?"

The BLU hit the ground hard, knocking his hat off but not knocking any of the fight from him. He wrestled against the man pinning him down, and shouted, "You're my problem!" A moment of hesitation and he muttered, "Oh, I thought you would ask me what my problem is. Ah- it doesn't matter. You're a homewrecker, you miserable man!"

"Homewrecker?" The RED was absolutely confounded and ceased struggling for a moment beneath the other Sniper. "What the hell does that mean?" The only person he was sleeping with was Spy, and the only way that would make him a homewrecker was if-

Realisation set in. Spy had been sleeping with the enemy. "I'm not a bloody homewrecker... " He wanted to argue that he couldn't be a homewrecker because there was no way that Spy was building a home with any other lover. He hadn't expected to find a possessive streak but suddenly it was flaring up and making him burn hot with the idea that Spy had more of himself to give, and that he was giving it to someone else.

"Spy does whatever he wants. Take your issues up with him." Sniper growled, bristling and wanting to resolve it himself with a stupid, but proper, Australian fist-fight.

"Don't lie to me, cunt, you know what you're trying to do!" the man started to sit up. "Spy and I had a perfect relationship. He was mine, I was his. He crossed battlefields to be with me, until you took him away!" He fisted his hands in the red shirt of his enemy, "What are you doing to him? What are you giving him that I can't?"

"We're just fucking, you dumb cunt." Sniper spat, finally grabbing the other man by the wrists to force himself free. "That's all Spy wants from either of us." Sniper said as his stomach twisted.

The other seemed horrified to hear how long this was happening, "Just fucking?" He backed off, letting go of Sniper and sitting back on the wooden floor.

Spy didn't see a reason to make a choice between the two of them, and Sniper knew that. Spy made it clear he was only looking for sexual gratification, and Sniper thought he wanted the same. But now, staring at his counterpart, he was as tempted as the BLU to try to fight over the Spy.

It wouldn't do any good, Sniper knew. Even if he scared the BLU off, nothing was stopping Spy from going to see him or from finding another man to satisfy him. Sniper definitely could not talk to Spy, he decided, the rogue would hate the jealousy he was feeling and might cancel the whole affair.

The more he tried to repress the feelings of jealousy and remind himself that Spy was free to choose his bed partners, he realized exactly how much he wanted to hold onto Spy for himself.

"No. No, there's no way a man rides cock like that without being at least a little in love, even if he won't say it." The BLU Sniper was shaking his head, trying to convince himself, "I'm going to tell him I am in love with him. And you're going to keep your hands to yourself. If you're just fucking him then you can't give him what I can, so stay out of the way and let him have something real with me."

The RED took up his kukri from where it had fallen and chopped it straight into his rival's neck. The enemy collapsed and Sniper paced through the puddle of blood, tracking red footprints.

"Fuck." He growled, "Fuck!" he repeated, louder. "Oh fuck, this is awful." He broke every one of Spy's dumb rules without concern and now he found himself battling deeper feelings.

The more he tried to assure himself that he wasn't in love, the more apparent it was to him that he had fallen in love.

"Fuck," he cursed, turning on his heel again. "It's fine. I'm fine. I can control myself." If he could keep himself in check and not let on to the feelings he discovered, he could keep Spy.

He threw his back against the wall and rolled his head back to hit the wall. He knew it was an act of desperation to lie about his feelings to himself and Spy.

He knew he had gone too far this time.


	15. The Shadows of Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little of the past and a little of the present

Spy was a young man, barely a graduate from the academy and in the infancy of his career as a spy, when he met _le secrétaire d'État_. Or as the spy formally addressed him, _Monsieur Mazarin_ , and later _mon Mazarin_.

They met briefly during a political function and soon became lovers. This was the first relationship Spy ever explored with another man; but Spy complimented himself for how often he achieved perfection in his first try.

Spy considered them to be very well matched, despite the public official having 10 years more than him. They were both very passionate lovers, but with a dedication to their work that few would understand.

At the very beginning of their first night together, locked in a passionate embrace, gasped between wet kisses, the spy declared, "We can't tell anyone of this affair. If my superior knew…" he groaned into a kiss.

"If the journalists knew!" The politician added. "No, we won't tell anyone." After a long and passionate night together, Mazarin praised the spy for his discreet nature, causing the young man's heart to swell with pride, and he left.

There was a lot they could not ever do, specifically the things most young lovers do. They could not picnic in the grass lawn under the Eiffel tower. They could not dangle their feet over the Seine. They definitely could not stand too close, or let their hands accidentally brush as they walked, or risk being seen together at all.

But they made up for that with loving gestures in private. Spy provided romantic dinners in the privacy of the home, candles around the bed, rose petals on the floor, and sweet love songs on the radio. The secretary of state provided very generous gifts.

When Mazarin publicly acknowledged his relationship to a respectable woman with good traditional values, Spy didn't flinch. Maintaining the appropriate image was more important than anything else. There was never a man or woman he seduced on an undercover mission who made him less devoted to his partner.

When they met again in the shadows of Paris, Spy swore in a breathy voice, "Nothing but one more person I will not share our secret to."

Spy thought he was impossibly fortunate to find a man who understood the importance of secrecy, and was content to keep their affection behind locked doors. It never occurred to him that he was the one locked behind a door, away from public view, alone with sexual intimacies he called love.

One evening, during a high-profile political event, a colleague of Mazarin approached the spy. Richelle, he was friendly, perhaps too friendly, for someone with no professional connection to the rogue, and the younger man was wary of it. He was only as polite as he needed to be, studying the man and trying to understand where the bumbling conversation was going to prepare a response before it was his turn to speak.

Spy insisted on ignoring the strange aura of sexual interest coming from the politician, certain that he was reading his intent wrong. Refusing to believe he was being approached for sexual favours.

Richelle made it undeniably clear finally. "One of your clients speaks very highly of you. He says you are discreet by nature, you stay far away from scandals, and besides that, there is no one better to have in a gay man's bed."

Spy bristled and the words roared in his ears until he was deaf to the rest of the world. "One of my clients?" His skin was hot but everything inside of him was cold.

Richelle sputtered, "Yes, your client… Mazarin. He warned me that you are not inexpensive, but I'm very prepared to spoil you if-"

"I am not a whore!" He snarled, unable to hear the volume of his own voice.

" _Monsieur_ , I know about you and-"

"Mazarin is my **lover**!" He interrupted again.

Richelle suddenly dawned an expression of pity. "Oh… my dear. You know he could never… well, not with you. Surely you did not think… "

The remainder of the evening was a blur that the spy never attempted to revisit. He remembered the weight of a champagne bottle in his hand and how satisfying it was to throw at his dear lover's head from across the room. He remembered the security and how quickly they were put down by an ice dagger snapped off of the decorative ice sculpture. And he remembered using one of his many fake passports to take the next flight to America.

A budding career in the service of France, secret intelligence, gone at once. But not because he put loving a man before his career, or even because anyone discovered the affair! His career was done because someone who also put his career first tricked him into falling in love.

When his plane landed in America, the rogue had new rules, which became his armour, intended to protect him from that devastation happening ever again.

  1. He would not tolerate any affection from his sexual partners in any form. They would fuck and then part ways.
  2. He would never allow opportunities to see his sexual partners outside of their activities in the bedroom.
  3. He would remind often, and harshly, that there were no tender feelings tied to his sexual exploits and there would never be any opportunity for a romantic development.



The rules guarded him well and no one could get close enough to him to hurt him. But then Sniper propositioned him for sex and a simple affair became complicated.

  
  


*

  
  


When the sniper returned to Spy's room, the lights were dim and the Frenchman was nowhere to be seen. Quiet music was coming from behind the wall, or rather, the secret door to the bathroom.

He was relaxing in a very warm, steaming bath. Naked, without even his watch, eyes closed and head tipped back onto a soft folded towel.

Sniper grimaced upon seeing the man was preoccupied. This wasn't a good time to bother the spy, but it would be convenient for himself that he caught him (mostly) unarmed. "Hey," he said, announcing himself. 

He hated the sudden overwhelming feelings that drowned him, seeing Spy so naked, his tattoos and scars on display. He gritted his teeth. He'd imagined for awhile now that seeing Spy as beautiful, and even saying the words, had nothing to do with love. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the floor. It seemed wrong to appreciate the view of the other in such a vulnerable state right now.

Spy had his knife in his hand before the door was fully open. When he saw the Sniper he reluctantly placed down the knife on the soap dish and relaxed again, knowing he was naked but only between the two of them.

He then noticed the serious expression on the Sniper's face. The Sniper was wearing his hat, his glasses were tucked into his vest. He wasn't settling in. The Spy frowned, "What's the matter?"

Sniper's lips pressed together. He hoped to ease into this conversation but there was no hiding from Spy that something was wrong. He knew he might as well just rip the bandaid off. 

"We're done," he said, simply. He didn't want to go through a confession of love. He didn't want to put that nonsense on Spy, who had been so clear about how he felt. This was simpler, this was better.

Spy's lips became very tight and he stared back at Sniper, meeting his eyes and trying to read them. He felt his chest becoming very tight.

The statement was so simple, it filled Spy's mind with questions. He wanted to know why. He wanted to know what changed. He wondered if he made some mistake that repelled the other, or if Sniper was simply moving on the way Spy always threatened to.

He was sure he would be sleeping alone tonight, without the Sniper. It didn't matter how often he complained about sharing his space, he was already feeling very lonely.

Spy took his cigarette out from between his lips and ashed it in his ashtray, waiting for Sniper to explain himself. As he waited, he told himself he only had himself to blame. He broke his own rules and let himself love being held and touched by Sniper, and even let himself share a bed with the other.

But then Spy's expression hardened as he realized the fault wasn't entirely with himself. Sniper broke those rules. He insisted on doing these incredible and exciting things to him, even going so far as kissing him sweetly on the shoulder. And now he was leaving.

The Frenchman picked up the crystal ashtray and threw it hard at Sniper's face, cussing at him, " _Connard!_ "

Sniper barely managed to bat away the ashtray before it struck him. It shattered on the floor. His knuckles stung from the impact. The usual humour that came with watching Spy's passionate episodes was gone now, knowing he couldn't just make things up to him later.

He growled, turning and leaving. There was nothing more to say.

Spy stood up and wrapped his bathrobe around himself as he stepped into his slippers all while saying, "Did you come here simply to ruin my bath!? Coming to tell me this now, while I am finally relaxed..." He came through the door and followed Sniper across the room, "Where are you going!?"

"Somehow I doubt I'm a welcome guest in your bed, or on your couch. So I'm not gonna stay here," he paused once his hand was on the doorknob to leave, "I didn't come here to ruin your night, but I wasn't gonna just let this go on forever." His hand stung from the weight of the ashtray, pulsing now where it was turning red. 

" _Ta gueule_!" Spy's fists shook and he could nearly scream in anger, or frustration, or maybe simply pain. This was happening so suddenly. He wouldn't debase himself to start begging Sniper to stay and explain what had happened.

Sniper wasn't handling this well, but he'd never had to break off a relationship with anyone before. His relationships had never been serious in the past, they'd all either faded, or he'd left without a goodbye. He knew he wasn't any good at this, and he was sure he was causing more damage than necessary, but he couldn't find any better words, or anything comforting to say.

" _C'est des conneries! Tu es un cul! Tu es un animal!_ What balls do you have, to break my rules and then leave! Come back here and I will tell you we are through!" Spy picked up his decanter of bourbon next and threw it hard. The crystal cork came out and the amber liquid spilled in a beautiful arc as it fell towards Sniper. 

Sniper ducked out and slammed the door behind him, stalking off without another word. He hated to lose Spy altogether, but every part of their relationship was destroyed now. There was no way that Spy would ever let him come crawling back to platonically hold onto any small piece of him.

"Fuck," he cursed softly, his heart sinking low in his chest as the beginning touches of loneliness settled in. 

Sniper went to the garage to speak to the Engineer. He hoped to park his camper in the garage for the remainder of the winter if his teammate could spare the room. It wouldn't be as comfortable as Spy's bed, but at least he wouldn't freeze.

After coming to an agreement with the engineer he went to his camper only to find Spy had been there first.

The tires were slashed and angry words that he couldn't read were carved into the paint. 

"Ah, fuck," he sighed, even quieter. He wanted to be angry that anyone would mess with his camper, but instead it hurt him to know how much he hurt his lover.

He'd need to get new tires before he could even move it inside. He was likely stuck out here for the night, if not the rest of the week. He honestly wasn't terribly surprised, even if it hadn't been a thought that had occurred to him when he'd gone to break up with Spy. Spy was easily angered, passionate and vindictive. Of course he'd take out his anger on Sniper somehow.

The spy redirected his attention to himself. He didn't have time for the Sniper and would not make time after his act of revenge was completed. Instead, he updated his dossier and submitted it to the administrator with a request to transfer to a new base.

Spy expected to see Miss Pauling, arriving at night, organizing ticket stubs and luggage, with a new base far away from here. Instead he received a call. The administrator was on the line. "Rejected," she said.

"Pardon?"

"Your request to transfer is rejected."

The spy started to protest but barely said a few words before realizing the old woman was not connected. He bitterly hung up, forced to accept that he must stay here on the same base as Sniper.


	16. Romance is a Dish Best Served Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy and Sniper struggle with the aftermath of a break up neither man wanted.

Spy refused to suffer alone in the aftermath of the relationship. He didn't pause to consider if, or how, Sniper was already suffering, and longing for familiar company in the evenings. It wouldn't matter anyway. Spy was filled with pain and determined to share it.

Every day he allowed himself to indulge in spite, just enough to torment Sniper but not interfere with their work.

One day he went to the kitchen early only to dump out the coffee pot and pour in an old flat soda the Scout forgot. It was dark brown and looked quite expected in the coffee pot although it would be pretty horrible to drink. Another day he took Sniper's coffee mug and drilled a few small, pin-sizes holes in the bottom of the mug. He took Sniper's towel while passing by the locker room during the showers after battle.

It hardly mattered that Spy contained his spite off the battlefield. On the battlefield, the BLU Sniper was still in an emotional meltdown and focused a great deal of energy on hunting and killing his counterpart.

Sniper was getting very tired of the constant sabotage around the base, while also dealing with a jealous and vindictive BLU during battle. Between the two of them, he never had a break, which he desperately needed. Just a break, to process the sudden loneliness and longing.

He thought if he gave Spy time to cool off, his anger would fizzle, but it really only seemed to be getting worse. He knew the Frenchman was passionate, and not at all gentle when it came to feelings, despite being a gentleman. Sniper also expected that Spy would rebound in another man's bed, possibly the BLU Sniper's bed, and then he would leave him alone as well. 

Sniper wanted to confront his BLU counterpart. He was often after him with his SMG or knife, so it wasn't too hard to get him alone in close range.

Sniper let the other chase him down a cooridor where he could take advantage of higher ground to turn around and pin the other under cover, shooting at him whenever he dared take a step outside of it. 

"Why're you still after me?" he shouted across the way. "I thought you'd be happy, and give me a goddamn break!"

The BLU Sniper started to get up then scrambled back down, hiding behind a crate after a warning shot flew past him. "I told you why! You stole my man away from me! I'm not giving up until you let him go!"

"I did let him go!" Sniper snapped back. He growled, frustrated that Spy never mended things with this man. He tried to ignore the warmth spreading in his chest, the relief at knowing Spy hadn't replaced him.

He pushed the feeling down, arguing with himself that maybe he was too damn busy getting revenge.

"We broke it off last week." Sniper declared. "Told him it was over. Haven't seen each other since."

The BLU was quiet for a moment then held out his hat. When it wasn't immediately shot out of his hand he shouted, "Truce! Truce while we sort this out." He peered over the crate, "You broke it off? A week ago?" He stood up, "He hasn't come to see me at all... You're sure you told it to him right? What did you say?"

"I said we were done," the RED told him. "And I know he knows because he's been getting bloody revenge for it all week."

The enemy was pensive for a moment and then started to shake his finger, thinking he figured something out. "Ah, he wouldn't do that. His rules are no sentiment, or drama, or 'getting attached'. There is no way that he became so attached that now he is stirring up attacks against you. Out of spite!" He shook his head and folded his arms, "Lay it all out, nice and true. What's going on over there, on the RED base."

"He's just pissed because he wasn't the one in control," Sniper said with a grimace, assuring himself that was it. "He's naturally…" passionate, he thought ,"vindictive. Likes to throw things when he doesn't get his way." That was far more likely than Spy actually being hurt that he'd broken up with him. Sniper insisted that to himself.

The BLU Sniper huffed but seemed satisfied. He put his hat on his head again, "Right, well... When he's done getting even with you, he will come back to me." He adjusted the gun on his back and started to turn then stopped, "And don't forget that. You told him you're done with him. So you're hands off now. Got it?"

Sniper rolled his eyes, raised his gun, and shot his rival through the head.

*

The Spy knew not to cause too much damage to his own base. He didn't want anyone else to get involved in his personal affairs. He could always defend that the Sniper's camper was not RED property, not officially anyway. He didn't plan to leave a scratch on the garage it was parked inside. The garage doors were raised slightly, allowing for a slight draft of fresh air while keeping most of the warmth inside. He set two BLU paint buckets on the ground and kicked them under the garage door with his foot before getting down to slip under the garage door.

He went still when he saw the Engineer, knowing he was caught. But the RED Engineer wouldn't shoot his own teammate, not on sight anyway. The Spy scowled, "Get out."

The Engineer glowered at him and did leave. However, he wasn't leaving to get out of Spy's way, he was going to fetch Sniper. Sniper had complained and cursed at Spy when he thought no one was listening. It didn't take a genius to know Spy was wearing Sniper thin and might drive the man off of the team if he continued.

Engineer told Sniper exactly what he saw and stepped aside to let the long-legged man race back to the garage. He shouted after him, "Before y'all come out of that garage you better have that paint cleaned up and your business together sorted out!"

Sniper closed the distance quickly. He wasn't as fast as Scout, but threatening his van with blue paint buckets was a powerful motivator.

He burst into the garage and slammed the door behind him. Spy had two fully opened buckets of BLU paint. Terrible oily, waxy stuff of poor quality. But unwanted nonetheless. One bucket was in his hands as he was swinging back to throw the paint over the camper. Sniper came in and he turned his head, and second guessed his own actions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped at Spy.

Spy glared and thrust the bucket forward, throwing the paint up over Sniper. It fanned out in a large wave through the air over him before splashing down. Sniper was covered in paint. His clothes were ruined, especially his hat, and he had to wipe a bit off his face. He snarled and his own temper flared up at seeing the Frenchman's victorious grin.

The Spy laughed, a bit obnoxiously, as the other man dripped in blue. But his victory turned to horror as the Sniper lunged at him. He turned to try to escape, tripping over the second can of paint in the process. Sniper grabbed Spy by his wrist and pulled him into a bear hug.

The Sniper's arms closed around him and he felt the paint squish into the fine threads of his suit a moment before he slipped on the spilled paint and they both crashed down to the floor. "Ugh!" Spy cried in disgust, looking over the paint, "This mess! You ruined my suit! Get off of me!"

“No,” Sniper said forcefully. “Not until you tell me why you’re doing this.” He pinned Spy’s wrists, straddling him.

Spy snarled with frustration as the oily slick smeared across his front and back and dripped down on him from Sniper. "Oh please, I'm not doing anything you don't deserve." The oily paint slicked his skin rather well and with a good twist he was able to pull his hands free from Sniper's grip, leaving him with nothing but a fistfull of paint-stained gloves.

Spy pushed Sniper's hips that were bearing down on him, and tried to slip out from under him. But after a brief squabble, his wrists were captured again and pinned down. The Frenchman glared up at his ex-lover and declared, "What we did was supposed to be on MY terms. I decided when, and where, and how we were doing it, until you started to make it complicated. It was supposed to end when I was done with YOU, not when you were done with ME. Now, you can simply deal with how angry you made me until I am done with you."

Sniper growled low, "Damn it, Spy, I wasn't done with you, I- Look, when we first started, you gave me your rules. I—“ he released Spy's wrists to sit back and take off his dripping hat.

Spy broke away and scrambled out of Sniper's reach as he groaned "Unbelievable, this is a mess." he slid his hand over his arm to try to slide the paint off. But it just pushed the ink in. "If any of the Engineer's security sentries see this they will shoot." That was his plan anyway. As soon as Sniper took the van out to wash it, the sentries would shoot at the blu.

"Let’s talk after we get cleaned up. If you can keep yourself from throwing things at me again." 

"We are not going to talk. You can write down anything you would like to tell me in a letter." He took a few careful steps out of the paint, cautious of slipping "And then, please think of me as you insert it in your derriere."

“Bugger you!” Sniper told him, getting back up to his feet carefully. There was no way he was going inside his camper covered in paint, and he was pretty sure all the sentries were outside today. 

They both had a very messy "walk of shame" through the base as they went to clean themselves. After that... Spy and he needed to have a conversation. Something he was dreading.

*

Sniper was a very patient man. He waited quietly outside Spy’s smoking room door until the usual time he woke. He listened for Spy’s soft steps heading towards the door. As soon as the door was open, his shoulder hit the door and he forced it open, grabbing Spy by the collar.

Spy often considered himself always alert and always ready for danger, but there was a limit. First thing in the morning he looked well dressed and awake, but he was not his sharpest self yet.

He jumped and shouted in surprise as he was pushed back, taking a moment to realise that this was Sniper. He growled, "Ah, the bushman. Here for your revenge?"

“Hardly,” Sniper said, closing the door behind them as he pushed into the smoking room. “We need to talk. I think if you knew why... why we’re done, then you’ll want to end it yourself.”

The Spy tried not to feel cornered in his own room. He took out a cigarette and lit it as he went to sit down on a chaise lounge. "Do you think there is something about you that I don't already know?"

Sniper rolled his eyes. “You don't know everything, Spy. If you did you wouldn’t be pissed that I ended it.” He didn't sit, standing awkwardly between Spy and the door instead, just in case he got any ideas about leaving this terrible idea of a conversation.

Spy rested his hand on an ornate little box on the coffee table next to him. He already wanted to throw it at Sniper. "Doubtful," he answered, without throwing anything. "I didn't agree to this arrangement so that you could discard me when you tired of me."

Sniper crossed his arms over his chest, defensively. He tipped his head down so he wouldn't have to look Spy in the face. "I broke your bloody rule. I didn't think you'd let me get away with that."

Spy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You were breaking rules during the first night I visited you."

Spy insisted that his partner does not touch him, and does not talk, at least not romantically. He demanded they do nothing outside of the Sniper's bed. If they followed those rules then he wouldn't need to worry about becoming attached, as he was now.

Spy sighed, "Now if you cannot follow the rules, you end the whole arrangement? What changed?"

"I didn't think you'd let me break that rule. Not that one. The big one..." Sniper had been expecting Spy to laugh at him, but instead he was met with confusion. He didn't want to come right out and say it, he wanted Spy to understand and make it easier on him.

Spy frowned around his cigarette. The smoke came out in clouds as he huffed. He stood up and walked to Sniper, "I didn't want you to break any of the rules! I made the rules to make sure neither of us developed feelings."

He gripped the front of Sniper's shirt. Although he was full of energy and literally letting out smoke, he couldn't really push Sniper around.

"You made me love you! You, of all people, a desert-dwelling wild-man! You cannot fix that after it's done, by ending our arrangement!"

"Wait, wait," Sniper grabbed Spy's wrists, though he didn't try to peel him off quite yet. "You broke the damn rule?! I thought you didn't want a bloody boyfriend!"

Spy looked like the word, boyfriend, put fear in him. "I don't! Especially not YOU! You sleep in a car and your bed mattress is thinner than my bathroom rug!" The Frenchman never made a romantic relationship with anything less than a highly influential politician. Even if he was interested in falling in love, he would not choose a carefree, lazy-grinning Australian with rolled up sleeves.

And yet, here he was. Unable to stop thinking about this man, unable to forget about him, or replace him. There was something intangible this man did to him, something that made his chest tight and his heart race. "I didn't break my rule. You MADE me fall for you!"

Now Sniper started to laugh. "Well, fuck." Spy was of course trying to blame him for his own damn feelings, that wasn't a surprise. The feelings were a surprise though.

Spy wanted to hit the other man for laughing at their dire situation. But his wrists were still captured by stronger hands. He didn't fight, knowing from their nights together that the Australian had the grip to keep his hold of him.

"Look, we're both clearly fucked," Sniper started. "I don't know where to go from here, but I don't want you to keep throwing paint and scratching my van."

Spy huffed, "Knowing what you don't want is obvious. Is there anything you know you DO want?"

Sniper finally, carefully, released Spy’s wrists, as though releasing a venomous snake. He didn’t need to pause and think before he knew what he wanted, but he hesitated to say it anyway. “I don’t really want to stop. I don’t want this to be over. I stopped because, believe it or not, I care about you enough to respect whatever you want, or don't want." Sniper admitted. "I never wanted to stop."

Spy folded his arms across his chest, "I will admit, it is not ideal... It makes this complicated. Too complicated." He shook his head and turned away, walking to his liquor cabinet to pour a drink for himself and for Sniper. "Non, non, we can handle this." He swallowed the drink in his glass and grimaced. Then he turned to look at Sniper, "What does it mean to you when you have these feelings? Do you require romance? Drama? Nuptials?"

Sniper drank his own glass all at once. "God, no," he laughed. "Fuck if I know, really." He'd never had a relationship that he'd felt seriously about. "I don't really want ...anything to change from what we had."

Spy gave a breath of relief, "Good. We can agree on that."

He took Sniper's empty glass and set it down, "We should determine the rules for this relationship going forward... Such as... well, our former rule forbidding kisses."

"I kissed you before," Sniper said with a shrug. It wasn't something he entirely wanted to stop.

Spy scoffed, "Oui, I know you kissed me before. You have a habit of doing whatever you please, I noticed."

Sniper grinned. "And you have a habit of liking it even while you complain." Spy's lips were parted, but he couldn't find a response right away. It was true. Sniper put a broad hand on Spy's body and assured, "It's not like I want to kiss you in front of anyone or bother you while you're working."

His eyes flicked to Sniper's lips and imagined them on his body, exploring his old tattoos and scars when they were locked away in total privacy. "I'm still in charge. Whatever other rules we change, I insist on that. My control of the situation."

"'Course." Sniper smirked.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"I wasn't sure how this would go. Didn't think to plan ahead." he admitted. "I ought to assume you have a plan for me." His eyes flickered to the secret door that hid Spy's bed.

Spy nodded, encouraging. "Oui, let's go... But take off your clothes first."


	17. Bury the Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Spy bury the hatchet, or rather, the dagger. It's time to kiss and make up.

Sniper was eager to be in Spy's bed again. He would be happy just to be there, sleeping beside the other. But the command to remove his clothing implied they would be doing more than sleeping and he had no problems with that. He stripped down, leaving his clothes over the back of Spy's chair and on the floor.

Naked, he wound his arms around Spy's waist and pulled him close; unable to wait for the privacy of the little room he began nibbling at his earlobe.

Spy pulled Sniper into the bedroom, chuckling softly as he tried to stifle laughter from teeth grazing his soft skin. "Lay down on the bed." Spy encouraged. "I want to take a look at you."

Sniper released Spy to lay down on the bed, "Ya miss looking at me?" He leaned back on his elbows.

Spy scoffed, but couldn't deny it outright. "I didn't let myself really look at you. I'd like a moment to take you all in."

Sniper purred sexually with a grin and patted his hand on the bed for Spy to join him. His cock was starting to harden.

Spy shook his head, "tu est un animal." Although Spy was clothed, wearing his usual buttoned up shirt, and his vest, and slacks; he was enjoying Sniper's total nudity. His free hand slid down Sniper's body, tracing the little curves of scarred bite marks from wild animals.

"Did you miss me?" Sniper asked again, half teasing but also wanting to know. Hiis other hand was sneaking over to rest on Spy's hip. As Spy touched him, his fingers slid over to run over the bulge on Spy's cock. He found it difficult to be patient as he felt the other's cock becoming hard under his fingertips.

"I missed this." Spy leaned forward into the palm and rolled his hips, filling Sniper's hand.

Spy was patient, and not hurrying at all. He eased back to lessen the friction and continued to stroke Sniper's body. His fingertips stopped at the raised ridges. It felt like a scar but when Spy looked down he realised it was an image. He raised a brow and asked, "An old tattoo?"

"Yeah, got some scarification under it too," Sniper said, turning a little to let Spy see it better. It was an image of a bird, the wing feathers raised by scar tissue. It was faded. "You gonna take off your watch for me?"

The Frenchman smirked and met Sniper's eyes, "Non." Sniper groaned and Spy continued "It's my turn. I'm going to take my time looking at you. And now that I'm in a relationship with you now, so I'll spend a lot more time just looking at you..." His hand stroked over the raised feathers of the bird, "and touching you."

It was a different side of Spy. He came a long way from when he used to arrive, and fuck himself on Sniper's lap then leave.

Sniper could barely believe Spy had said they were in a relationship. It was more than Sniper had expected of him. 

“Keep teasing me and see where that gets you.” His threat was playful, but his fingers slid up Spy’s wrists and tightened around them.

Spy looked up from Sniper's body to meet his eyes, answering with his own playful expression, "I'm not teasing. I fully intend to continue to do whatever I want."

For a man who enjoyed being topped as much as Spy so clearly did, he never made it easy when he was on a kick about being in control.

Sniper reached up and hooked his arm around Spy's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Spy didn't expressly permit it, but he didn't forbid it either, and Sniper wasn't able to deny himself the display of affection any more.

Spy inhaled sharply through his nose as their lips pressed together. He had no intention of letting them become very tender and romantic with each other: he really hated the image his imagination made of soft chaste kisses and fingers entwining loosely. But now that Sniper was kissing him, he found that he liked it. He resisted, but not as hard as he would resist if he truly didn't want to be kissed. He pushed against the naked chest and leaned away, only succeeding in rolling them over, and putting Sniper on top.

Sniper's teeth found Spy's lower lip and he bit down carefully, teasing him with the sharp edge of his teeth. One of his hands still held Spy's wrists, the other went to his throat, stroking his thumb over his jawline. He ground his hard cock against Spy, grinning as he pulled away from the rough kiss.

The man's crooked canine was sharp, sharper than Spy ever remembered his own teeth being. He opened his mouth to complain, or warn him, but the hard grinding of their hips distracted him and his breath hitched. His own cock was hard, and becoming harder under the other's attention, begging to be released from his clothes.

"Fine, fine, I am ready to get out of my clothes." He was somewhat pinned down by his partner, with one hand around his wrist and the other hand drifting over his throat. He used his free hand to hastily, and clumsily begin unbuckle his belt.

Sniper released Spy's wrist, letting him start to strip. He sat back as Spy had to struggle out of his slacks, hindering him as much as helping him by tugging at them, getting in the way as he unbuttoned Spy's shirt. "That's it," he purred, sinking his teeth into the side of Spy's neck and sucking at the skin.

Spy let his partner remove his shirt, focused entirely on the warm lips on his neck. The shirt came off easily, except for where it caught on his watch, unable to move down past the bulky thing. He quickly unbuckled it and let it fall from his wrist to be completely naked, only realising after it was done that he was leaving himself completely bare for his lover, without being forced to do so.

The thought distracted him and he was eager to push it out of his mind. He didn't want to think too hard about the fact he chose to be vulnerable with this man. He gripped Sniper and pulled him closer, squeezing the man's cock greedily, "Are you ready? You don't need more foreplay, do you?"

Sniper saw Spy's skin suddenly flush with colour as the tattoos and scars blossomed over his body when the cloak was removed. He hummed with satisfaction. "I'm ready for you," he groaned, enjoying the tight grip around his cock. 

Spy panted, "Good... but- damn it, where is the lubrication?" He asked, scowling briefly at the bedside table. He knew it wouldn't be there, perfectly on hand for such a spontaneous reunion. His spare hand reached for the drawer to open it.

Sniper grabbed him and pulled him closer. "I don't think that'll be a problem," he chuckled. He rolled Spy over and lifted his hips, spreading him open to lap his tongue between his ass cheeks.

The spy was so ready to feel his partner in him immediately, waiting for preparation was a frustrating but necessary delay. Yet, the sniper found a way to give his partner the attention he was looking for, and make even the 'foreplay' worth his time.

Spy gripped the sheets and bit his lip, but the moment Sniper's tongue pressed against his body his head dropped down to the bed. "Mon dieu, incroyable." He initially gripped the sheets to brace himself for penetration, and now he was holding on to stop himself wriggling away, unable to control himself under this pleasure.

It only took a minute of fucking Spy with his tongue before Sniper felt he was ready enough. It might be a bit of a stretch, but it wouldn't be painful and that was enough. He sat up, grabbed Spy by the hip bones and pulled him back against his own hard cock, just running it over Spy's hole at first, teasing them both for a moment. 

Spy pushed up onto his hands as he was pulled to his knees, ready to be taken. He held his breath as he felt the cock sliding over his entrance, but not yet going in. His lungs burned and he realised Sniper was waiting on the receiver to take control of their shared goal.

He arched his spine and reached between his legs to grab Sniper's cock and guide it into his body. He leaned back into him and felt the familiar weight of the shaft fill him as he shuddered out a breath.

“Fuck,” Sniper gave a low groan. “Nothing better than that feeling,” he sighed, fingers tightening into Spy’s skin as his cock slid into him.

Spy couldn't find words, instead groaning his agreement as he leaned back into his partner and fisted his hands in the sheets below him. He didn't try to fulfill his needs elsewhere this time. He didn't try to make another mercenary be what he was so used to getting with Sniper- he knew no one else really compared. It made this all the more rewarding to have his partner back, and have exactly what he was looking for.

Sniper pressed deep into Spy, enjoying the slick, soft clench of Spy’s muscles around him. Spy’s back muscles tensed and relaxed as Sniper took him, his fingers clutching at the sheets almost spasmodically. He wished briefly that he could see Spy’s expressions, but he didn’t want to change their positions just for that when everything felt so perfect. 

For a while they said nothing, only moaned and gasped with the pleasure their partner gave them. Sniper dug his fingers in again as he grew closer to his limit. 

"Don't stop." Spy demanded, hearing the change in Sniper's sounds and knowing he was almost done. All good things came to an end, but it was never long enough as far as the Frenchman was concerned. He squeezed his own cock in his hand and looked over his shoulder, insisting louder, "Don't stop!"

As much as he liked to act like he was in control, even he knew he couldn't keep Sniper from finishing for long. It was only a matter of time until the other pulled out completely to finish on his back. Keeping him inside for a moment longer was worth almost anything at this point and Spy demanded, "Finish inside me, Sniper."

“Nice to hear you’ve changed your tune,” Sniper laughed, cock twitching with excitement at the thought of Spy asking him to cum in him, mark him the way Spy had always fought against. “You getting close?” he asked, voice hitching. He wanted to wait until Spy was ready.

Spy's hand pumped his cock so quickly he reflexively rocked his hips into his palm. He gasped, "Oui." It didn't escape his notice that Sniper was trying harder to resist the end, but not because he was told to do so. Because he wanted to wait for Spy, and finish with him. A distinct groan escaped the Frenchman signalling the end.

The rhythm of his hips became faster, then broke into hard, arrhythmic thrusts as his cock pulsed. He sheathed himself in Spy and came, as deep as he could go.

Spy gasped. The sound of their bodies echoed in the small room. He scrambled to put his hand on the head board of the bed and to brace himself as the hard finishing strokes rocked him.

"Mon dieu! Oh, oui, comme ça-AAAAH!," Spy very suddenly became rigid in Sniper's hands as his body closed around his cock, his balls tightened, and he released his seed into his palm.

Sniper bowed over Spy's back, pressing his forehead to his lover's skin as he panted, still buried in Spy's ass. He could feel their heartbeats through his groin, feel Spy trembling. 

"Feel perfect," he murmured, finally uncurling just enough to stroke his hands down Spy's sides and back, easing them apart slowly.

Spy was barely holding himself up, using all of his effort to resist collapsing face-first onto the bed. As soon as Sniper started to pull out he opened his mouth to protest, but exhaustion was overcoming both of them. They had a lot of pent-up-energy they let out in this, and they were left with no energy at all.

Spy eased down to the bed and wiped his slick hand clean on tissues. He passed the box of tissues to Sniper to let him clean himself up while he took a cigarette off the nightstand and lit it. After a very long, slow, drag of the cigarette he was able to speak, "I missed this." He squirmed, feeling uncomfortable and too exposed. He followed it with a demand, "Stay here tonight."

"Gladly," Sniper agreed. He was too tired to drag himself up, even if he hadn't wanted to spend the night with Spy. He finished cleaning himself up and flopped over onto the bed next to him, wrapping a long arm around Spy's chest and pulling him in close. "I missed it too."

After a long silence their heavy breaths slowly calmed and quieted. Spy was resting his eyes and almost drifted off to a deep sleep when Sniper suddenly spoke up, "Aw fuck!"

Spy twitched and sat up, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Sniper put his palm on his face, "I told the BLU that I'd leave ya alone! Told the drongo I wasn't standing in the way of you two."

Spy rolled his eyes and laid down, "c'est ne m'importe pas."

He smacked the other's shoulder, "Don't roll your eyes! He's a bloody nuisance, hunting me around the battlefield all day."

The Frenchman huffed with amusement, "Terrible, letting our little affair interfere with your work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is effectively the end of the fic. Thank you for reading!
> 
> There may be room for an epilogue.


End file.
